Her Decision: Everyone's Future
by Vixeria
Summary: Kagome has decided it is time to leave and explore. She has also decided a few other things for her group. She gives them gifts and departs soon after. Now, centuries down the line, Kagome is in danger - it's time to put those gifts to use. One Hiatus.
1. Decisions, Gifts, & Instructions

**_Okay, so this story is actually just a story that popped into my head._**

**_Summary: Kagome has decided it is time to leave and explore. She has also decided a few other things for her group. She gives them gifts and departs soon after. Now, centuries down the line, Kagome is in danger - it's time to put those gifts to use._**

* * *

><p><strong>Her Decision: Everyone's Future -<br>Decisions, Gifts, & Instructions**

"I can't believe it's over," Kagome said, a hand on her forehead. It had been a week since Naraku's demise as well as the "interesting" event that had taken place just a day or so after that.

Last week had started off like any other week. She would be doing her same routine of jumping from era to era while making time for both of her families both in the present and the future. With the jewel now gone and Naraku permanently erased from their lives, Kagome and the others had finally been able to relax and enjoy themselves to the full extent of their leisure. Everyone was at the battle just a week previous, and everyone witnessed what happened just two days after.

It feels like forever ago when they were all heading towards Kaede's village. Kouga and Ayame had been holding hands and walking behind the group so they wouldn't get caught stealing kisses from each other. They had run to tell their pack of Naraku's fortunate end and pretty soon, the pack was going be making their way over to Kaede's village to celebrate. Lord Sesshomaru had gone and fetched Rin, knowing that she would love to be a part of the festivities and Jakken would be able to keep a closer eye on her should he get distracted. Sango and Miroku walked arm in arm, whispering to each other about kami knew what and she and Inuyasha walked side by side at the front of the group.

That's when that woman appeared out of nowhere. She had smiled down and even pat Kagome on the head for such good work that she had done. Like everyone else, she wondered who in the world this woman was. That's when the woman seemed to shift into a child, an infant almost. "They call me Chulu," she said, "I am the keeper of time and I have come to grant you the gift of immortality."

With wide eyes, she simply stared. Even Sesshomaru had risen an eyebrow at the bluntness of the woman-now-child's statement. "I have seen the good deeds that you all have done and I have come to grant you the lifespan of a demon. Know that you won't be completely immortal, for you may still die, but you will have a much longer life than any human." And with that, a purple smoke filled the clearing and several coughs were heard throughout the area.

When the smoke had cleared, the girl did, too. She told them nothing else, just that little warning and that was it. Now, as she sat thinking about how she now had immortality on her side, she wondered what she would do with her life.

"I know what you mean," Sango said, hefting a large bag filled with random supplies. She placed it gently on Ah-Uhn's saddle. She didn't like the idea of Sesshomaru lending her Ah-Uhn, but because Kirara was currently unfit to carry anything, she was forced to it the easy way. She knew that Kirara's fur wouldn't be a good idea to strap on the weight of the bag, so in the end, she just strapped it onto Ah-Uhn. The dragon seemed to be made of brute strength or something because he didn't even so much as move a muscle from the pressure of the weight. "It seems like only yesterday we were traveling around looking for Naraku and the shards."

"Yeah," Kagome said. "Speaking of traveling...I've created a couple of things with Kaede. She helped me out a bit with the reiki transfers on these." She pulled out two whistles from her own bag - which looked more like flutes than anything - as well as a bracelet and a rosary. "I asked Miroku for his rosary; I needed it for what I was going to do. The rosary and the bracelet is like a cloaking device, it will keep you from getting into any trouble. The flutes are for help if you need it. Be careful, the flutes are powerful. I've tuned it to where only our group, Kouga and Ayame's clan, and Sesshomaru's group can hear it. We can hear it no matter where you are, even if you're half way around the world."

With wide eyes, Sango reached her hand forward and brushed her fingers over the smooth surface of the wooden flute-like whistle. "How on earth did you make this?" She paused to catch her breath a moment and let everything sink in. "You're leaving," she said with sudden realization.

A lot of things happened after that. Sango broke down almost immediately and wrapped her arms around her dear friend in a warm hug. "Why?" She mumbled into her neck, seeking comfort from her closest friend.

"Sango," Kagome said, pulling away from the hug to hold her at arm's length, "you have Miroku. You two have already been married and you are going to be a mother sooner than you think. You two have already begun repairing your village. Nearly half the village is done rebuilding. All you have to do now is get word out of your village. You said yourself that you and Miroku were going to settle down for a while." It was true, Sango and Miroku, about a year and a half ago, decided that they were going to get married after Naraku's defeat. About a month before the battle, however, they stopped at a village and _something_ happened. Kagome just happened to walk in on a naked Sango and a naked Miroku, both passed out on the floor in Miroku's room. It was a very, ahem, awkward moment for her, but she was happy for the two. She had thought it would bring them closer together.

She was right.

"Hai," Sango said, wiping her eyes. These days, she was just so...emotional. She couldn't control it and it nearly killed her every day. She hated being pregnant, it was just something she _really_ didn't like being. "B-But I wanted you to-to be here with me and Miroku. To help me raise a child. I wanted it to be perfect."

"Sango," Kagome said with a broken smile. "You're going to be a wonderful mother. I'm not always going to be around to take care of you, you're one of the strongest fighters I know, there's no way you'll give in so easily. You baby, I'm sure, will be just as beautiful as you are, and with luck, he or she will have both your instincts and your strength. Kami forbid if it ends up like Miroku." Everyone _knows_ that no one wants another _Miroku _running around groping women's breasts and backsides. It would just be too much of a hassle.

Sango giggled a little bit, calming down. "When will you be back?" She asked.

"I'm not sure about that," Kagome said, rubbing her neck. "I was planning on just, well, traveling. I want to see the world. I want to see different cultures, explore new things, meet new people. I want to be doing so much more than just be tied down and stuck here in the village. Kaede really wanted me to become her apprentice, but honestly, I really couldn't. I can't become another miko of a village that is perfectly capable of defending themselves."

"Hai, I know," Sango said. She looked at the fire she had going. It would be dinner soon. The food she had been cooking smelt delicious and she knew that this would be the last meal that her best friend, no, her _sister_ would be with her to finish off a meal.

"I will be back in time for your first child's birth," Kagome said with a smile. That, of course, let Sango have something to look forward to.

"I would like that," Sango said with a smile.

"Well, hello, ladies," Miroku came waltzing into the scene. He seemed a lot less serious now that Naraku was gone from their lives for good. He always had this happy-go-lucky smile, and very rarely would it vanish when he was "trying" to be serious. "How are my two number one women doing."

Kagome rolled her eyes and Sango smacked him playfully in the arm. "We were just discussing some things," Sango said with a sad smile. "How are things down in the village?"

"Everything's going good," Miroku said, "they have new houses built. Inuyasha should be joining us pretty soon. It really is a pain that Naraku caused all of that destruction. The villagers left without a home are being forced to move to other populated areas, and it's beginning to wear everyone out."

"So I've heard," Kagome said.

"It ain't that bad," Inuyasha said, jumping down from a tree above them.

"Ah, so I was correct," Miroku said, "you were as eager to get away from there as I was."

Inuyasha just huffed and crossed his arms as he sat cross-legged on the ground. They were all outside the hut. Sango began filling a few bowls with her soup and passed them out to everyone. Inuyasha frowned - it were days like these where he _really_ wished Kagome had more ninja food. He ate the very last bowl just a few weeks ago. Had he and the others known they wouldn't be able to return to Kagome's home to restock, he would have _never_ had eat that last bowl so fast.

But Sango's cooking was good, too.

Shippou soon came bounding out of the forest. He was getting tall. Around the middle of last year, Shippou hit a growth spurt and all of a sudden, he stopped being so...tiny. Kagome used to be able to just cradle him in her arms, now she could only hold his hand. He was about as tall as her hip now. He grew his hair out but he still kept it in the blue bow of his. His clothes, apparently, were magic because they simply grew with him. Only, seeing as it was summer time now, he didn't wear that blue haori. He wore simply his vest and his hakama pants. His chest was always left bare.

Sango handed him a bowl as well before she returned to her own bowl of soup. Sighing, she slurped it gently - it was still rather hot. She didn't exactly feel like burning her tongue. Glancing at everyone else, they happily slurped their soup. Her eyebrow began to twitch, then it was her knee...she couldn't take it anymore - she had to say something. "Kagome's leaving." Okay, maybe not the best way to approach the subject.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha shouted, dropping his bowl on the ground. "When did this happen?"

"Mama," Shippou said, suddenly getting teary-eyed, "you're leaving me behind?"

"When did you decide you were leaving, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked.

Kagome waited until the ruckus died and she continued to eat. When she finished her bowl, she set it down as calmly as she could. She blinked and slowly turned her head to look at Sango. "Sango," she said and could visibly see her flinch. "That is an amazing way to ruin dinner."

Sango laughed sheepishly and rubbed her neck. "Gomen, Kagome," she mumbled, "but they had to know."

"I wasn't planning on telling you guys until _after_ dinner," Kagome said, looking at them each before glaring at Sango, "but of course, _some_ people are just too anxious to get news done and out of the way."

Everyone calmed down and sat back to listen to what she had to say. She must have made this decision some time ago because the way she was calmly speaking about it made it look as though she had spent a lot of time thinking about this particular subject. There was no way she had just up and decided that she was going to leave. And speaking of leaving, where, exactly, did she plan on going? There wasn't a whole she could do. So what did she have in mind?

"I have decided that," Kagome cleared her throat, suddenly feeling nervous. "That I'm going to travel. I have refused Kaede's offer of village miko, I have no interest in being tied down in a village perfectly capable of handling themselves. I want to go see the rest of the world. I am leaving my books here so that you may read them. I think they'll come in handy, especially my medical and history books. Those two are the most important books you'll ever come across. When you're finished with them, I would like for you guys to give them to Kouga, let him read it and then make sure the books get to Sesshomaru. Those books are going to be your survival guide in the years to come."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked, obviously not having been told any of this.

"We now have the life span of a full blooded youkai," Kagome said, "which means we live way longer than the average human. We aren't talking a mere fifty or sixty years, we are talking _hundreds _of years. In those years, according to Japanese history books as well as America, there are going to be major wars happening, and I believe Edo will be involved at some point. In order to surive, I suggest everyone come up with a plan now so that you can survive to the future. I already know everything, so I won't be in harm's way.

"You all, however, do not. You all need a bit of history lesson. Read those books, I mean it. You, too, Inuyasha. I heard what you were talking about with Sesshomaru and Miroku a couple weeks back," Kagome paused, "you're planning on leaving yourself. I suggest you read these books as well."

"Wait," Shippou said, "Inuyasha's leaving, too?"

"I decided to take Sesshomaru's offer and train to become the head general of his army," Inuyasha mumbled. "I talked it over with Sesshomaru and Miroku before the battle with Naraku started. I don't think I'll do much good here in Kaede's village anyway. People already despise hanyou, they only have me here to work for them. I don't exactly want to get stuck here - just like Kagome."

"Anyway, I'll be back in time for Sango's first-born. I assume Inuyasha will as well," Kagome said.

"Then what about me?" Shippou asked.

"Shippou can stay with us, if you want," Sango offered to Kagome.

"I thought about that," Kagome said, "but that just doesn't seem like a good idea in my head. Kirara is one thing," said cat hopped onto Kagome's lap and she pet her head with a small smile, "Kirara is a pet as well as a friend. Shippou is not a pet or something to toss around. I fear humans will come to both fear and hate him. If he lives in an exterminators' village, people are going to ask questions and probably try to destroy the place as well. I don't want that to happen.

"That's why I also talked this over with Sesshomaru a while back," Kagome said, "I want Inuyasha to take him with him to Sesshomaru's palace. There, he can be amongst youkai and be able to train his abilities. It's bad enough that we don't even know how to strengthen his skills. Only a youkai can teach a youkai, just as a human can only teach a human. Although I have taught Shippou some things, other things I won't be able to. That's why I think this is the best way to go."

"I don't wanna' go to Sesshomaru's palace," Shippou said, sniffling, "I wanna' go with you."

"I know, sweetie," Kagome said with a smile, looking at him from across the fire, "but if you go with Inuyasha, you'll be safe and you'll learn. There's only so much I can teach you. Inuyasha can even teach you more than I can. Just stick with him, I'm sure things will turn around.

"And who knows? Perhaps in a few years, when you are much better with your skills and have mastered all of your training," she smiled, "maybe we can travel together again."

Shippou was done eating. His bowl was cold anyway. Miroku had one of those rare frowns etched onto his face. His own bowl had gone cold and he simply stared at it as if it had bugs in it or something. Inuyasha sat with his arms crossed, a frown marring his features with his ears flat against his skull.

"When will you be leaving?" Sango asked, her appetite ruined now that she had ruined the happy moment. Leave it to her to just ruin everyone's mood. She really didn't mean to - she blamed it on the hormones.

"Tonight," Kagome said, "if I stay any longer, than I'll end up staying longer and longer and then I'll never leave."

Shippou whimpered and scampered over to Kagome, scooting Kirara over so he could sit in her lap. True, he was too big for this - his fee nearly touched the ground and his head was just below Kagome's chin - but he wanted comfort, he needed it. He had this feeling that he wasn't going to see his mama for a _very_ long time.

Kagome simply let him stay in her lap. The second he began snoozing, she lifted him with ease and walked him over to his cot within the hut. She had allowed him to keep her sleeping bag as a blanket, so with the bedding beneath him and the "blanket" over him, he had a full and comfy bed. She grabbed the pack that she had hidden behind a barrel inside the hut and walked out with it over her shoulder.

"You're leaving now?" Sango asked, becoming frantic.

Kagome nodded. "I assume you leave in the morning," she said, directing her attention to Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I'll take the runt with me, too," he said, standing and giving her a hug. Kagome smiled and hugged him back before repeating the gestures to Sango and Miroku.

"You two take care of each other,"she said, "and you," she looked at Inuyasha, "don't let my baby get hurt. If I suddenly decided to drop by, and I see a patch of his hair missing, then there's going to be hell to pay."

Inuyasha and Miroku chuckled while Sango was thrown into another bout of tears. "Kagome," she wailed, "you don't have to leave. Not yet, stay a while longer," she said, "we only just started to have a relaxing life and-and you're ruining it!"

Kagome smiled. "We went through this already, Sango. I promised I'd be back before you give birth, have I ever broken one of my promises before?"

Sango shook her head. "Wait," she said when Kagome made a move to leave. She ran into the hut as fast as she was able. The baby she was carrying was only a month and a half, but she was already growing a belly. She figured it had something to do with that sorceress that appeared. Her baby was probably going to be born just like a youkai - at about five or six months. Kagome would be back by then, she knew. They all went over this. Inuyasha even explained to her about youkai births, so she wasn't too worried.

She grabbed what she was looking for before running back out to Kagome. She held Kagome's hand out and placed a pouch in her hands. A clanking noise was heard and Kagome stared at it curiously. Eyes widening with shock, she attempted to hand it back, but Sango refused.

"Take it," she said, "you may need it."

"Oh," Kagome said, almost forgetting. She reached into her pouch and pulled out some beads. "Here, Inuyasha, this is yours."

"What?" He said, holding those damned enchanted beads that caused him to literally eat dirt so much. "Kagome, I really don't think-"

"It's a cloaking device. I changed the enchantment - it no longer has a binding spell. Instead, it has a spell that changes your appearance. Wants you learn how to use it, you'll be the master of disguise amongst a throng of humans. I made it in case we live to the future and we are questioned on our features. I was thinking ahead in case I don't make it back in time before then. You know there's always that chance.

"This one is Shippou's," she handed him another set of beads that was much smaller than his - like a bracelet. "Give this one to Rin, and this one to Sesshomaru." It was a necklace and a bracelet. The bracelet was silver as well as the necklace. They both had a charm of the crescent moon and had a shining, blue stone in it. "These are their cloaking devices. And these," Kagome said, pulling out two brown leather bands, one smaller than the other. "This one is Ayame's and this one is Kouga's. Tell Ayame that this goes around her ankle and Kouga's goes around his arm. And these," she said, pulling out those flute-like whistles, "are kind of like tracking devices. They are whistles that let each of us know one of us are in danger." There were six of them she handed to him. They all had different colors and beautiful in shape.

"Where the hell are you keeping all this?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome giggled as she watched him struggle to keep everything in his hands. "I have my ways," she said, "well, ja ne. I'll see you guys in a couple of months."

"Oh, Kagome," Miroku said, "we'll be heading to the Slayers' Village, meet us there."

"Hai," Kagome said, "bye you guys! I'll miss you." She walked away from them and followed the dirt trail off to the side of the hut. It was the main trail that led out of the village. Following it, she walked on. She didn't forget her bows and arrows, she always had them with her, even when she was just sitting outside the hut on a lazy day. You never could be too careful.

Without much else to think about, she continued on, looking at the road ahead of her. She finally let her tears fall - she had been holding them in for forever. She knew that if she let them fall in front of everyone then they would be determined in making her stay. It wouldn't have been easy for her to get out of there after that. Wiping away those stray tears, she decided to focus at what was at hand.

Traveling wouldn't be so bad...if she had a friend beside her.

She knew that it wouldn't happen. Inuyasha and Shippou were going to Sesshomaru palace to train. Sango and Miroku were beginning a family and were tied down. Kirara stayed with them to guard the two. So, in the end, she had no one.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Man, that's the longest first chapter I've ever done. What do you think? Too sketchy? Not enough details? Too boring? A little mellow? Review and let me know! ^_^<em>**


	2. Pregnant Women & Everyone's Side

_**Wow, this chapter is longer than the first. Four thousand, six hundred and forty-one words, not including these two sentences.**_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Her Decision: Everyone's Future -<br>Pregnant Women & Everyone's Side**

"Give me a break, already," she practically growled to herself. She was waiting for some boat to arrive. They told her that the boat would come at high noon. If she couldn't get back across the sea soon, then she was going to miss Sango's first-born. The later it took for her to reach Japan, the later she would be, and the more dangerously close she would get for Sango's labor.

True, she was coming about three weeks earlier than what she initially planned. True, she had planned to get there earlier anyway. Even truer still, she may be late no matter the time. She didn't have time on her side today, no matter what the cost. Nothing seemed to be fairing right for her today. And it all started with her period - damn she hated those. What sucked about these times was that there were no pads. No pads means revert to toilet paper. Guess what? Neither were invented yet. What's next? Ah yes, the good old fashioned way - using cloths. What made it worse was that you had to constantly clean the cloths. She didn't quite feel like carrying a pack of rags everywhere she went and replace it. So, she opted for washing it. It was thoroughly disgusting, but hey, a girl had to get by somehow.

Then there was that annoying man who was down the road as she passed. The idiot didn't know how to take no for an answer. He kept trying to sell her some cheap-ass junk. She didn't have a use for anything he sold. She witnessed a guy who bought a bow and a few arrows from him - the bow string snapped in half on the first arrow and the arrow crumbled when it hit the ground. She had no interest in things that were going to break in just the slightest of pressure.

AND THEN there was the boat-waiting thing. She had asked yesterday when the boat would arrive. They told her it would be there today at high noon. Well, she was there, and there wasn't a boat in sight. Getting irritated, she flat-out asked to a stranger, "Excuse me, but do you know when the next boat arrives?"

"Boat?" The young lady asked with a laugh. "Oh, no lady, there are no boats that come this way. They pass by, but they never dock. That is where ye want to go." She pointed to a stretch of land and Kagome nearly fell over dead.

"Are you serious?" Kagome said.

"As serious as the tide that comes, lady," she said with a nod.

"That's going to take me days to get there!" She exclaimed to herself.

"If ye wish," she said, "my husband will be traveling out that way. He will only get ye half way there, but even so, half way is better than ye feet blisterin' by the time ye get there."

"Oh, please, that will be most helpful!" Kagome said in gratitude just as a man pulled up on a horse with a wheel cart attached to its' sides.

"This be George," the woman said, "me husband. George, the lady wants to go to the port boughs, can ye get 'er there, dear?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said with a tip of his hat. "Just hop on. I can get yah half way, but after that, yer on yer own."

Kagome smiled and nodded before jumping onto the back of the cart. She noticed that it was packed with hay and a variety of fruits and vegetables. "Thank you both so much," she said. Soon enough, the hustle and bustle of the town she was in faded in the distance and all she could hear was the old man's whistling and the trotting of the horse's hoofs.

"So where yah off to, hun?" He asked casually.

"My best friend is pregnant," Kagome replied as she got more comfortable on the cart. "She'll be do soon and I need to get across the sea to see her. I promised I'd be there before she gives birth."

"Where she at?" He asked.

"In Nihon," she said, nearly saying Japan.

"Mighty long ways for a youngin' like yerself," he said.

That accent was really driving her crazy. In all the time she had been traveling, she had never been more willing to leave a place than now. "Yeah, well," Kagome said, "I guess I'm use to traveling."

"Really, now?" He said. "Ye travel?"

"Hai," she said with a nod of her head. "I mean, yes, I travel a lot. I've been all over the place so far and -"

"Why have ye not thought of gettin' a horse?" He asked. "Sorry, for interruptin'."

"No, it's okay," she said, "I guess I never thought about it because I'm so used to walking. I used to travel with a group, now I'm just a loner." She scratched the top of her head briefly - she would need another bath soon.

"Hm," he said. "Sounds like ye have a story ta' tell."

"Oh, it's a long one," Kagome said with a sigh. "You sure you're up to it?"

"We have a couple of hours befer' we get ta' the edge of the road where we part," he said, "might as well fill in tha' gap." Kagome mentally groaned at that. "What's yer' name anyway, youngin'?"

"Kagome," she replied with a smile.

"Well, Kah-go-may," he said, "care to share yer' story? Haven't heard a good one in a while."

Kagome smiled and told of her adventures with her friends. She told about the things they did and what they were like. She shared how all of them used to travel and their big battle with a monstrous beast. She told him everything up until this point.

"Now, I'm in a rush to get back to Sango," she said. "I _have_ to get to the port by tomorrow. If I don't then that could really set me off track. If I don't make it by high noon tomorrow, then I'll have to wait _another _day and I can't have that. I've only got a few weeks left before next season - that's when the baby's due. And after I cross the water, I have about two weeks of travel if I hurry."

"All in all," he said, "you ain't got much time."

"Hai," Kagome said.

"Ye spoke that word once before," he said, "what's it mean? This, 'hi'."

Kagome giggled a bit, "It means 'yes' in Japanese."

"I assume that is yer origin," he said. She could tell he had never heard of Japanese before. He didn't even know what a Japanese was.

"Hai," she said again, and he chuckled. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p>There were those days where he could actually enjoy himself and relax. Then there were those days where it was just too hard to continue on. Then there were those blah days where there was nothing to do - period. Today, however, was one of those days where there <em>really<em> wasn't anything to do. He was looking forward to going to go visit Sango and Miroku soon, but until then...he had nothing to occupy himself with.

These days, he hardly sees Shippou. He's usually so caught up in training with Sesshomaru that it's just too hard to keep up with the kit. Sesshomaru had decided to train Inuyasha himself instead of pick a teacher for him. He didn't elaborate, but Inuyasha figured it was just because Sesshomaru knew him more than anyone else. He supposed it was also because he was a hanyou. Anyone who would decide to train him would go either too easy on him, or just bad-mouth him, and knowing Inuyasha, he wouldn't stand for such a teacher.

He received word from Shippou that he was, as fate would have it, being trained by Sesshomaru himself as well. That's when Inuyasha had to wonder just what Sesshomaru had in mind. Shippou also mentioned that he had several other teachers, too. Shippou was learning the land and getting to know war tactics as well as kitsune tricks. Inuyasha was learning the land and war tactics as well, but Shippou seemed to handle that kind of thing much more easier than him. Lot's of times, things didn't stick to his brain and he was often times repeating himself in order to get it right. Of course, no one faulted him for it - except his _teacher_.

A lot of those days he would go to his bedroom in exhaustion. Shippou was placed in the bedroom connected to his and the times that he _does_ see Shippou are the times where he is either eating or bathing. Shippou seemed to always be busy with one thing or another. As for Inuyasha? Yeah, Sesshomaru kept him busy as well. He hardly had time to eat or bathe, or even _sleep_. Not that he needed much sleep anyway, he was used to stay up late hours. However, the fact that Sesshomaru kept him up _training_ and _learning_ really wore on him and by the time he reached his bed, he was just too exhausted to do anything else but sleep. Then, a few hours later, he would be woken up and the routine started all over again.

Of course, now, he was getting used it. It wasn't easy at first. He was always grumpy and jumpy, but after a while, it started to tone down to where he picked up on the everyday lifestyle in Sesshomaru's palace. It was interesting to say the least. Ever since he could remember he had always been trying to survive and attempting to best his brother at everything, but only now was when he was finally beginning to understand and tolerate him, especially for long periods of time. The mere fact that they were getting along still came out in astonishment in his head.

Today - he sighed - today was just too boring. Finally being given a break after a month straight of nothing but _work_, he was able to take a break. Unfortunately, his body had other plans because it seemed too tense and uptight to relax. He wondered if that was how Sesshomaru was every day _all_ day. Then again, Sesshomaru could handle _anything_, or so he was told. One time, he walked into Sesshomaru's study and he had books piled everywhere in there. Scrolls were sat in huge piles around his desk, books were stacked as neatly as possible. The rug that was on the floor could barely be seen from the mountain of books that were in there. Then there was that _desk_. It had tons of stacks of paper that were all over the place. Some of them had even strewn themselves across the floor and were never bothered to pick back up. It was as if no maid had ever ventured there to clean. That's when he was told that no one _ever_ went into Sesshomaru's study for fear of his wrath. Of course, being who he was, he just walked in and didn't even bother knocking.

Let's just say the end was never so wanted at that moment. He frowned and decided to get up from his bed and go for a walk. Inuyasha still wore his haori and hakama like he did every day. Sesshomaru had made him wear boots, but it was terrible - he just couldn't get used to it. He told him that if he wanted to be ranked as the leader of all the soldiers, than he would have to look the part. So, seeing the challenge in Sesshomaru's eyes, he took the boots and did his best every day to wear them. It wasn't easy, that was for sure, but he managed. He kept his Tetsusaiga on him all the time, too. Currently, Sesshomaru is getting armor made for him. He said it would be close to his style. His fire rate hoari had been stolen from him and altered - it now had a sakura blossom on the shoulder and sleeves, just like Sesshomaru's, to indicate that he was an heir to the west. Apparently it was their father's insignia before he passed on as well. Though, he didn't particularly like the fact that he had to wear something _girly_, he wasn't about to object to his brother's wishes. He had come to learn that what Sesshomaru says, goes, though, he was still a trouble maker.

Shippou told him the same thing Inuyasha had already gone through. It was nice to know that he beat Shippou in _something._ He was at least first to take up the deal and everything. Though, instead of Sakura blossoms, Shippou's insignia was the moon and the fox, with the fox standing in front of the moon. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he walked on to the gardens. Several youkai had been brought in for refuge at the palace because of Naraku's destruction. He supposed it was the same everywhere. Even Shiori, the little bat girl he had met forever ago, was there. And every once in a while, she'd "hang out" with him just to pass the time. It was almost weird.

Shaking his head again to clear his thoughts, he came to a stop at his favorite tree - the weeping willow. There, he could always hide and stay comfortable in its thick branches near the top. The willow was _huge_, it had a thick trunk and reached nearly as tall as the palace. He had to wonder just how _old _the tree really was. Sighing in contentment, he made himself comfortable on one of it's thick branches and crossed his arms and legs.

He wondered what Kagome and the rest were doing. Knowing Kagome, she would be making plans on getting back soon. Sango and Miroku were probably busy at the slayers' village. Sango was probably as big as a buffalo. He grinned to himself at that thought and nearly laughed had it not been for the fact that if someone saw him, they'd think he were insane. Sighing and closing his eyes, he imagined he were back in the past.

When they had first defeated Naraku, he wanted the feeling to never end. He wanted all of them to continue to travel together. That changed when Miroku and Sango decided to settle down at the slayers' village. That's when he thought, "okay, just me, Kagome, and the runt." Unfortunately, things didn't turn out the way. True, he _did_ talk to Sesshomaru and Miroku about Sesshomaru's offer as head general. He wasn't going to accept it, but he told them he'd think it over. He heard of the possibilities, her the guarantees, and heard the pros and cons. Then he had to go and hear Sango say that Kagome was leaving. That, of course, changed everything. He knew that she would come with him no matter where he went - it was like second nature. It was a shock when she said he was leaving his side, even though she didn't say it like that. He knew that she wanted her freedom, though.

So, that was it. In the spur of the moment, he took Sesshomaru's offer and in that morning he took off with Shippou towards Sesshomaru's palace. He didn't even look back. He did say goodbye to Kaede and everyone though, he wasn't going to forget them, but he wasn't going to just get stuck there either. He had more interesting things to get to.

Like his life.

He had stopped by Kouga's and Ayame's den, per Kagome's request and did as she told him. In the end, Kouga and Ayame hadn't much to say. Ayame was currently pregnant and would be having her pups soon, just as Sango would. It wouldn't be long before both of them gave birth and were on their way to parenthood. He and Shippou stayed the day with them before they continued on their way the following morning toward Sesshomaru's place. They hadn't been looking forward to it, but when they arrived, they were welcomed with open arms. It was almost as if no one was prejudiced - then he discovered the truth. Everyone was hiding it because they were too afraid to face Sesshomaru. He was thankful for it, but it didn't mean he liked being lied to. He didn't want someone to be nice to them because they were being forced, he wanted someone to be nice to him because they chose to. He met a very select few that were.

A couple of days after that, both him and Shippou were separated day in and day out with training. They hadn't been in contact until recently. Inuyasha also discovered that Shippou learned to hunt. Both him and Shippou were taken with Sesshomaru to scout the lands one day and Shippou managed to catch a bunch of rabbits for them to chow down on. Inuyasha had _tried_ to teach the kit a thing or two about hunting, but it hadn't been easy and he didn't have a whole lot of patience to deal with the little guy. So, Sesshomaru taught him. Better Sesshomaru than himself, he would just screw it up - as usual.

Finally allowing his mind to just block everything out, including his own thoughts, he managed to fall asleep into a light doze. He was too tired to do anything and much too exhausted to sleep in a proper bed apparently.

* * *

><p>"Ugh," Sango said, pushing away the soup she was given. "Miroku, I'm tired of that! I want some watermelon and some pickles."<p>

Miroku sighed. "You just sent me down to the market to get the meat for the stew. Now you don't want the stew. You want...watermelon and pickles." He said with a blank stare. That once happy face was now null. He had dark circles under his eyes and his lips seemed to be permanently stuck in a frown these days.

Sango got him up nearly every hour of the night, begging for him to go get him some sort of weird food like octopus and fried chicken. Then, she'd need help up to go to the bathroom. Then she'd need help rolling over. Then she'd need a back massage. Then her legs would get cramped up. Then she would have a head ache and bother him with it.

"Hai," Sango said, "I _need _some watermelon and pickles, _please?" _And that was the kicker. When she asked with those big puppy-dog eyes of hers, he would go and do it for her. He was like her personal slave for the past month and a half. Those cravings only got worse and the complaining and whining seemed to be increased tenfold. He wondered if all pregnancies were like this because if they were, than damn it, this was the _only _baby he was _ever_ going conceive.

With a sigh, he picked the bowl up off the table and set it aside. "Alright, my love, I'll be back." He said and walked out the door to, once again, go back to the market.

Sango didn't see things the way he did, though. She was perfectly capable of handling herself, it was just...the damned _elephant_ that she was currently holding in her stomach was too big for her to maneuver herself through the crowd of people in the market. She wasn't _lazy _or _tired_, she was just having _problems._ Things like this take _time._

She didn't see what Miroku's problem was, though. He seemed to be like this all the time now. He always seemed too tired to do anything and too moody to be compliant with her wishes. This was why she wanted Kagome there. So she would have someone to talk to and a shoulder to cry on. Without her sister there with her, she was lonely and afraid. She was much too scared to do it without another female around. She had never had children, so it was natural for her to feel scared...right?

Tears beginning to leak from her eyes, she began to cry. She couldn't stop herself and by the time Miroku got back, she was throwing her water works on him. "I'm so sorry, Miroku!" She wailed. Miroku simply set down his armful of _groceries_ before taking her in his arms.

"Sango, my love, what's wrong?" He asked. "If this is about sending me to the market, I'm okay with it. It doesn't bother me, don't cry."

"It's," she sniffled, "not that. I miss Kagome! I want her here by my side! I haven't seen her in forever! She said she would be here before the birth, but what if she doesn't make it? She has to make it! Kagome can't just abandon me! I need her with me!"

Miroku sighed. _This _subject again. He had just gone over this particular subject just last night. She was always in hysterics about Kagome not making it in time for the baby. She wanted so badly for her to be there for her. She knew there was still a possibility that Kagome wouldn't make it. There was even the possibility that she was...that she couldn't...that some demon...

Worry began to etch into her features. "Miroku!" She cried desperately. "What if she get's mauled by a bear?"

"Now Sango," Miroku said, attempting to calm her down.

"Or get's eaten by a boar youkai?"

"Sango, my love..."

"Or worse!" Sango said. "What if she dies and no one is around to save her!"

"Sango!" Miroku said, catching her attention. She sniffled and whimpered, clinging to his clothes. "Kagome will make it. Even if it kills her. You know she is stronger than that - she's always kept her promises. There is no way she will _not _be here for our first-born."

Sango could nod her head and bury her nose until into Miroku's chest. "Okay," she said in a low murmur. She sighed as she wrapped her arms around her husband's waist.

"Now," Miroku said, "about those pickles and that watermelon."

Sango suddenly scrunched her face up in disgust. Miroku sighed in defeat and threw his back, closing his eyes. _This nightmare shall never end..._he thought as he attempted to control his exasperation.

* * *

><p>Ayame groaned once more. "Kouga," she said, rubbing her tummy. "The pups won't stop kicking."<p>

"They're gonna' be just like me!" He grinned, rubbing her stomach with her.

"Yes," Ayame said with a glare, "but that also means that they're destroying my stomach!" She patted her belly affectionately in attempt to get the soreness to go away. "Is the hunt back yet?"

"They should be arriving any moment, Love," he said, kissing her forehead as she rested on her cot. She was the head female of the clan, and as such, she was allowed to be spoiled to the point of laziness if she so chose. His woman wouldn't go without anything, he'd make sure of it, even if it he had to journey to the other side of the world, he'd make sure she was satisfied.

Ayame groaned again - you could literally see them kicking the stomach. Kouga could feel their paws, hands, and feet pushing against the soft tender skin of his palms. "How many do you think we'll be having?"

"Quadruplets, hopefully," Kouga said.

"With as big as I am," Ayame said, "I wouldn't be surprised if I _did_ have that many."

Kouga chuckled and kissed her head again. He admits it - when he first thought about having Ayame as a mate, he wasn't so sure he'd be very happy and satisfied with her. However, now as she is producing his pups for him, he couldn't help but think about the fact that everything has just been so..._interesting_ since she joined the clan. Everything seemed happier and more chipper, almost like no one had a care in the world anymore. She was the first female in decades to actually become a part of the clan, through _sex, _he should add. Kagome was first and part of the clan because he had claimed her, but just because he claimed her, didn't mean she was _officially _a part of the clan. Theoretically, she was family, so he had no qualms with any of it.

Ayame, however, seemed to always have it out for the girl. She never did like Kagome and her well-being. Her very _essence _in her opinion was just so damn _annoying_. Kagome shouldn't have ever been there to begin with. She had stolen her mate's heart and she had to win it back and it took forever for her to get it. Now, every time Kouga mentions the wench, she get's cold and unloving. She really hates that woman. The fact that the other members of the tribe call her sister and tend to her every need when she was near didn't help the situation at all. When Ayame found out, she made a point that _she_ was the one who was to be catered to, _not her._ The wolves of the den slowly realized this, so no one brought Kagome up in a subject anymore unless they were out of ear shot of their _princess._

Ayame sighed as she relaxed. "When do you think they'll get here?" Ayame asked as her mate ran his hands through deep red hair.

"The pups? In a few weeks if we're lucky," he said, nuzzling her neck.

"Not the pups," Ayame said, annoyed, "the hunt."

"Hm," Kouga said, "soon."

No sooner had he said that when a commotion was heard near the entrance of the den. That, of course, meant lunch time.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Phew! That was a LONG chapter! I've been trying to stay as calm and neutral as I can with this story! I'm trying to take my time and go with the flow, so it's a little choppy when I get to Kouga and Ayame as Sango and Miroku's sides of the story. Lol!<em>**

**_Let me know what you think! Review please! _**


	3. Kids & Travel Time

_**Well, not particularly a good chapter, but we do have a couple of things in here that are a bit interesting...I think. Lol!**_

_**Enjoy the chappie! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Her Decision: Everyone's Future -<br>Kids & Travel Time**

She groaned as she made finally made it across the water. _Only three weeks left,_ she thought to herself as she looked up at the sky and shielded her eyes with the sleeve on her right arm. She was, honestly, tired. After spending her time with the old man named George, he been willing to take her a little further than half-way, even though that hadn't been a part of the deal. He had been so engrossed with his thoughts of her and her story, that he had decided to listen on and continue his good conversation with her for about three-quarters of the way. She had to walk the last quarter, but she was fine with it because he had been more than considerate of her dainty feet.

Fortunately, she had not only made it to the docks before dark, but she had also made it just in time for the last boat out across the sea. The young man was annoying all the way there, but at least she could shut him out and sleep throughout the night. When morning came, she had just woken and they had just landed on shore. That, of course, is where she found herself now.

Looking in all directions, she decided to take the road to the East. She had three weeks left before the next month came, by then it would be dangerously close to Sango's expecting date. At least, in her mind she thought as much. She'd probably make it to Hokkaido by next week if she hurried. So that's how she started, by walking east. _**(A/N: I'm not familiar with land so, let's just pretend that's the way it is in the story...)**_

And that's how she ran into _them._

She was minding her own business when, quite literally, four people came running out of the trees that surrounded her on both sides of the dirt trail she had been following for about an hour or so. Technically, she couldn't call them "people" per say, "demons" were the right choice. She had been so focused with her thoughts she hadn't thought to stay on guard - then again, ever since her team defeated Naraku, she hadn't had a reason to remain on guard. The four came bounding out of the trees without a care in the world and literally trampled over her.

There were three boys and one girl, the girl looking to be the youngest of the four. "Gomen nasai," she said with wide eyes as she stared at Kagome who was beneath her with swirling eyes. "I meant you no harm!" She said, suddenly backing up on her paws and backside.

"It's alright," Kagome said, sitting up and rubbing her the back of her head. "Man, you four really pack a punch."

The girl just stared at her with fearful eyes. She seemed like she was much younger than Kagome, somewhere in her preteens. Two of the boys, twins she noticed, were just staring at her with wide eyes while the eldest looking one glared at her while kneeling behind the girl. Kagome stopped rubbing her head stood up, reaching her hand out to help the girl up, only to see the she was helped up by her brothers instead.

Kagome dusted herself off and picked up her pack, dusting that off as well. "Gpmen nasai, demo, I'm in a real hurry," Kagome said, taking a step away from the small group.

"Ch-Chotto matte," the young one said, and Kagome turned her head to look at the young girl. "You ripped your kimono..."

Kagome looked down at her clothes and grimaced. Yeah, she was pretty terrible looking. She hadn't thought about buying clothes in such a long time that it just never bothered her. She was just always on the go, she never took the time to really stop and relax. Her _kimono_ as some would call it was ripped from the corner to her mid-thigh. "So it is," Kagome said. "Oh well, no use in crying over spilled milk."

"Ano," she said again, "I feel really bad for that...are you sure you're okay?"

"What were you four running in the forest anyway?" Kagome asked, changing the subject to clear her curiosity.

"What does it matter to you, human?" The oldest boy said.

Kagome directed her attention to the oldest. "Hm," she said in wonder, "so it's none of my business if you were running and happened to run into me." She said this in a sarcastic-like manner. "I believe this should concern me just a little bit, but if you feel like keeping it a secret, than be my guest."

"W-Wait!" The little girl said, but was interrupted by the twins.

"Ssh!" One of them said, "She doesn't need to know anything!"

"But she could probably help us! How many other humans do you know who are willing to let it slide when a demon happens to run into them?" She demanded before directing her attention to the woman before her. "Please, our master is chasing after us, we-we wanted to get away so we ran. He's trailing after us, we just want peace and-"

"Your point, please?" Kagome asked gently.

"Can you help us?" One of the twins said with a sigh, "That's what she's trying to say. We ran away and we're looking for shelter. We want to be able to be free without the threat of getting captured for compensation."

"Why did you have a master and why does he want you anyway?" Kagome asked, more to herself than anything before shaking her head. "Sorry, _kids-_"

"Hey, I'm not a kid! I'm about as old as you tenfold!" The oldest one interrupted.

But she continued, "I can't help you. If you are owned by someone than it isn't my place to question authority and take things into my own hands."

"Damn right it ain't," a man yelled from behind the tree-line. The girl gasped from behind her brothers and whimpered. Kagome then took in their appearances.

The girl had long, jet black hair with pointed, elfen-like ears on the sides of her head. Her hands and feet were like animal parts. From somewhere beneath the clothing of the the short sleeves she wore to the tips of her claws was what looked like monster-arms. They were longer than they should be, with the tips of her claws reaching nearly to her knees. Both arms and clawed paws were covered in black fur. Her legs looked like a fox's legs, just longer. The way she stood made her legs look a little weird. Her thigh and knees were forward while her calves and feet were behind her, perfectly balanced on the ground. A long, black tail, the tip of it white, laid across the ground around her feet as if it were limp.

Kagome could only think about how much she reminded her of "Gargoyles", the series she used to watch as a kid back home. She stared at the twins - they were the same, just taller than the younger one. The only difference between the girl and them were the fact that they had ears atop their heads instead of elfen-like and on the the sides of their heads. They were black and tipped with white. The oldest one looked just like the youngest one, only difference with him was that he had had a curled tail rather than a long and straight one.

Kagome jumped when the man who had appeared suddenly cracked a whip at them. The girl got down on all fours and scampered behind Kagome, trying to hide. When she was on all fours, she looked more like an animal than anything. She came about as high as Kagome's knees when she was like that. The twins and the oldest boy all fell on all-fours as well, their arms and legs spread apart and their claws digging into the ground.

Kagome narrowed her eyebrows right then. She suspected that they didn't particularly like this "master" of theirs, but Kagome thought it was only dislike. Now she saw that they were being abused. Apparently, they didn't get that dirty from running through the forest, but from being tormented from Kami only knew how long. Kagome stepped in front of the group and cleared her throat, leaving the girl to cower behind nothing and out in the open.

"I would like an explanation as to why you are mistreating these four with such poor manners," Kagome said, one hand on her hip and the other holding onto the bag that she had thrown onto her shoulder.

"What's it to you, human?" He demanded. He was ugly and looked like a giant toad. When he talked, his tongue randomly stuck out, and she could see that it was longer than she first thought. What she previously thought was a whip, was actually his tongue that he had thrown out to smack them around.

Suddenly, the toad's tongue shot out at her. Now, on any normal day, Kagome wouldn't resort to violence, today, however, she was beyond patient. After everything she had gone through in the past TWO days, she was nearly ready to blow someone's head off. Unfortunately, this toad would have to suffice and deal with her anger. So, when the toad hadn't expected it in the least, she reached out and grabbed hold of the tongue that made a grab at her, and squeezed it tightly.

"You think you have me?" He said with a maniacal laugh as his tongue began to wrap around her arm. A stream of what looked to be electrical currents started from the back of the frog's throat and trailed all the way down to the end of his tongue, thoroughly shocking Kagome.

Though, Kagome was gritting her teeth at the fact she was getting fried, in the back of her mind, she was waiting for the four behind her to make a break for it. She let some of her power trail onto the frog's tongue, which was pretty affective seeing as how he began to back off and try to escape her grasp. Kagome ground her teeth together tightly as she yanked on the tongue, causing the toad to go flying forward to the ground in front of her. "Tell your master that since you attacked me, that he won't be getting his servants back. A payment for a payment, be lucky that you live."

Kagome smacked the toad with his own tongue before clenching her fist tightly. She could still feel the electrical currents running from her arm to the center of her body.

"Wow," the girl said from behind her. "That was amazing!" She exclaimed. She came up beside her, standing to her full height, which was only to her mid-stomach. She noticed Kagome's arm shaking, her fist clenched, as she stared with a passive expression. "Oh my goodness, are you okay?"

Kagome shook her head at the young lady. "I will be," she looked at the four. "Well, my job here is done. If they know what's good for them, they won't be coming after you again."

With wide eyes, the three boys stared at her, their gazes shifting to her arm. Kagome turned her body slightly to hide her "injury" from their eyes. She walked forward and left it at that. "Are you sure you will be fine?" She heard the oldest ask.

Kagome sighed. She knew that she was a bit on the shaky side, she knew that they were going to continue asking if she were okay, and she was almost positive they were going to tail her until she acknowledged them. "I'm fine," Kagome said, throwing a smile over her shoulder. "You should get going before they come after you," she said, walking forward again.

"But you just said that they wouldn't come after us," the oldest one said, crossing his arms. "You're contradicting yourself."

Kagome sighed, stopped walking, and turned back around. "Alright, what do you want?" She asked.

"Can we come with you?" The girl asked immediately. Kagome realized that the twins weren't as talkative as the oldest and the youngest.

"Out of the question," Kagome replied almost immediately. "_Way_ out of the question. I will not be taking care of a bunch of kids. Where I'm going, you may or may not be accepted."

"So?" The girl said. "We aren't accepted anywhere anyway. We're called 'mutts' because of our choice of breed. We aren't exactly accepted among demon society and we are terrified by ningen. There is no acceptance among either race. Hanyou may be an exception, but even that is iffy."

Kagome blinked in surprise. The young lady was much smarter than what she first took her for. Kagome looked at each of them. "Fine," and with that, she left. She didn't speak to any one of them, and she could feel their stares on her back.

"I don't know about this," she heard one of the twins say, "what if she suddenly turns on us and tries to kill us?"

"Yeah," she heard the other say, "she seems more than capable of it."

"If she had wanted to hurt us she would have done so already," the girl said before trotting up beside Kagome. "My name is Tsubaki," she said with a bright smile.

_Tsubaki, huh? That brings back memories, _Kagome though to herself. "My brothers' are Minori and Minoru, the twins, and Kichiro, the oldest of all of us." Kagome briefly nodded. Truthfully, she didn't want any company. She was happy to wallow in her own world and stay as silent as she has been since she last left Kaede's old village. The fact that now she had some tag-alongs didn't help her situation. "Well?" Tsubaki asked, a pointed look on her face.

Kagome looked down at the girl with a critical eye. "Hm," Kagome hummed, but she didn't say anything. She merely continued to walk. After deciding that she'd take the right path instead of the left, she finally said, "Kagome."

They nearly jumped out of their skins when they heard her speak. "Kagome?" The twins said together.

"My name," she said. Silently, she had to wonder what had gotten into her. She had been so talkative up until this point. Well, actually, the old man and woman were the first ones she had actually spoken to in conversation. Other people she only asked where things were. That was pretty much as far as things got. On any random normal day, Kagome would be as silent as the forest that currently surrounded them. Well, with the exception of the rustling of leaves and chirping of the birds.

_I wonder what breed these four are,_ Kagome wondered to herself, _Tsubaki called themselves mutts, does that mean that Inuyasha is one, too?_ Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she continued forward. It was going to be a long walk to the next village.

* * *

><p>"Oi," Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs.<p>

Shippou looked up from the scroll he had been given to memorize and grinned from ear-to-ear when he spotted Inuyasha jogging up to him. "There's only three weeks left before the births dates. Wanna' go visit Ayame and the flea bag before then?"

Shippou smiled and nodded before looking up at Sesshomaru who was busy trying to get Rin to calm down. She was ecstatic about _something_ but no one knew what because the girl was talking a mile a minute. No one seemed fast enough to keep up with the chattering girl. "It will take a week to reach Kouga and Ayame's den," Sesshomaru stated. "Rin has decided she wishes to join us."

"That's why it'll take a week," Inuyasha grumbled. "Then it'll be another week from the den to Kaede's village. Great." That, of course was taking up much of the three weeks.

"It could be worse," Shippou said.

"Shut it, runt," he said, going to retrieve his armor that Sesshomaru and Shippou _both _just _insisted _he wear when leaving palace grounds. He had just about enough of the damn thing. His claws always got caught in the straps and when he had finally thought he gotten him strapped down, one of the latches would snap and he'd be working at it all over again. The boots on his feet weren't any better. They squeezed his feet to the point of no return. He almost wished he hadn't taken up Sesshomaru's offer of lead general. Then again, he couldn't help but think smugly about the fact that all those proud demons would be lead by a hanyou.

Quickly deciding it was time he left his room, he met the others at the gate. It hadn't taken them long to reach the forest before Rin and Jakken began their bickering. Jakken, unfortunately, was with them to "protect" Rin, though Inuyasha and Shippou had their doubts. Jakken had always seemed to secretly enjoy his travels with his lord. The only thing about that was the fact that he was the guardian for Rin whenever Sesshomaru left. Before Rin came along, Jakken had always been at his Lord's side when in battle or doing his dirty work for him, but when RIn came, his duties had been degraded and demoted to babysitting. Not that he seemed to be complaining, it was just he wished he could have more adventure in his life, at least, by himself with Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha's mind, Kagome was the lucky one. She was single, she was able to travel, she was _free_ and best of all, she wasn't bound by _rules. _Though he, himself, was single, he still yearned for a relationship with someone, a _female, _to be precise, someone who would accept him for who and what he was, but he had yet to see that special someone. He loved to travel and be outdoors, not stuck behind the gates of the palace. He wanted to be _free_ not confined to studies, work, and training. He always bound by the _rules _that Sesshomaru had made for him specifically.

Sighing and knowing that it was going to be a long journey, he crossed his arms behind his head and looked up past the treetops and to the bright blue sky. Oh yeah, it was definitely going to be a _long_ trip.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this posted! I've been working really, really, REALLY hard on it for the past two days, though! Every time it didn't sound right, I erased it immediately and restarted the chapter. XP Hopefully you forgive me!<strong>_

_**Don't forget to review please! **_


	4. Scolding & Worries

_**Okay, short chapter, I know, but I have something interesting in store for everybody!**_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Her Decision: Everyone's Future -<br>Scolding & Worries**

They had just finished visiting with the wolf pack. Apparently, not a whole lot of things were new. Ayame was still head over heels for Kouga, and Kouga still did anything and everything he could to keep her happy. He still claimed Kagome as his, and no other male would be able to take her from him, but he only said it in a joking manner. Ayame always got pissed off when he said it, but she also knew that she was Kouga's mistress, she was to bend to his will and bare his pups, no matter how painful and mentally draining it was. He always loved Kagome, and that would probably never change.

Inuyasha learned that Ayame was insanely jealous when it came to Kagome. Kagome, apparently, had all of the things that she didn't - friends, family, places to go, things to see, things she has, things she didn't. It was as if Kagome was her mind set - Kagome never left her head. Apparently, she was just too possessive with Kouga, and that is what made her cold and bitter. All in all, it wasn't a very welcoming party, at least, not where Ayame was concerned. Ginta and Hakkaku simply took Inuyasha and the others away from the den to explain the situation, so that they wouldn't be overheard by Ayame. Kami knew no one wanted the alpha-female's wrath upon their person.

That was about a week ago. They were now entering Kaede's village on the third week - pushing it, Shippou had said. Shippou had been dying to get to the village to be reunited with his surrogate mother, but alas, she wasn't there...yet. She did promise that she would make it in time, so that's all that mattered.

Sango and Miroku gave them each their own rooms in the head household. Sango and Miroku, being the new founders of the village, were the "head hanchos" and were given the most luxurious of the huts. They had rebuilt the entire village, and continued building on because their numbers were continuing to grow in size. Though it wasn't so full as to be over the capacity limit, they were getting there.

So that's where the group was currently. Sitting at the fire, having dinner, and chatting among themselves happily. Then, Sango ruined the moment, yet again. "Do you think she will make it in time?"

Everyone saw Miroku sigh and practically fall over and die right then. "Sango, we've been through this too many times..."

"I know but what if she really doesn't make it in time? What if something happens? What if-"

"Sango," Shippou said, "Mama wouldn't miss this for the world. You know that. She promised, don't you have more faith her than that?"

Sango was silent for a long moment. "You're right," she finally said, "I know, I just can't help but to worry. It's her first trip without any of us, and she's alone."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said, his ears pinning themselves to his scalp, "I know what you mean. When she first said she was leaving, I thought she was only going to go to neighboring villages. Then, when she explained, I think I panicked."

Shippou nodded. "I was sad, but I'm glad Mama chose this path for me. With Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's help, I'm able to get stronger. I'm already stronger, I can feel it, but I'm getting stronger still." Shippou said this in a proud voice with his chest puffed out and his head bobbing in satisfaction.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru commented.

"Don't let it go to your head, runt," Inuyasha said, rubbing Shippou's head and returning back to his bowl. Everyone in the room could tell that both of them had changed. Shippou no longer looked like a child. In fact, he was about a chest-high with Inuyasha. As for Inuyasha, it would seem he matured a lot. He didn't complain or whine anymore, and he stopped the "child abuse" act. Whoever said that people stay the same no matter what, that person obviously lied.

It was silent for a while before everyone decided it was time for bed. They could talk more tomorrow. It's been a long journey, and they were all ready for rest, some more so than others.

* * *

><p>Kagome groaned. She had one week left and she was nowhere near Kaede's village. Thanks to Tsubaki's loud mouth, they were now stuck paying for damages done to a village that they had no control over her. They gladly helped, however, but that did little quell the villagers' anger. Now, as they walked through the night, the kids groaned at having to walk over night when they could be resting up.<p>

"This is your fault, Tsubaki," Minoru accused. "If you had just minded your own business-"

"Hey, I didn't mean to destroy that hut and the crops!" Tsubaki retorted in defense. "It's not my fault they put it all right int he line of fire."

"That doesn't excuse the fact that you put innocent people in harm's way," Kichiro said.

"I still say it isn't my fault," Tsubaki said, "those humans were in the way anyway."

Kagome suddenly stopped, causing Minori and Minoru to nearly crash into her. She turned around and glowered at Tsubaki. "Your brother is right," Kagome said. "So long as you think that way, you will never be accepted anywhere. I was once a ningen as well, you must accept the fact that most ningen are going to hate you by sight alone. You must also learn that even if they are cold and bitter toward you, it does not mean you can do the same in return. For if you did, than you will be just like them."

Tsubaki lowered her head in sadness and shame. "They are just so..."

"Unfortunate," Kagome said. "They are unfortunate because they do not have the eyes I do. I still consider myself to be ningen at heart, but even so, I consider you an ally, a friend, and a _child._ Not everyone is going to be as accepting as myself."

Tsubaki nodded in defeat. "I'm sorry, Kagome," she said, "I will think before I act next time."

Kagome nodded before turning on her heels and walking forward once more. Three days...three days before the month was up. She was supposed to have already been at the village by now...she couldn't have made a mistake in the direction she was headed in - there was no way she went the wrong route. She knew the land like the back of her hand - it was just...taking longer than necessary.

Kagome sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that day. She honestly didn't have that much time left. Being given the lifespan of a demon meant that anything could go wrong with Sango's labor. She needed to be there in case something happened. She also needed to be there because it was her best friend's first-born.

"I'm speeding up the pace," Kagome suddenly announced and she began to run, pouring her power into her legs to keep her stamina and stride going. The others were able to keep up without difficulty.

"Why are we in such a rush?" One of the twins asked.

"Yeah," the other one said, "I thought we were-"

"I am trying to make it to Kaede's village," Kagome said, knowing none of them had ever heard of such a place, "it's a village near the coast. Not to mention the fact that my best friend willing be giving birth to her first child this coming month."

"What's the problem?" Tsubaki asked.

"She is human, or, she was, and was given the gift of being in a demon's shoes, so to speak. Her birthing could have several problems, and I must be there to make sure everything turns out fine."

"You are worried," Kichiro stated.

"Of course I am," Kagome said, "I've known them for a long time, I'm not about to let any one of them down. I promised I'd be back in time, and that is exactly what I plan on doing."

Everyone nodded and decided to hustle faster. Time was not on their side these days.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Very uneventful chapter, but hey, it was a FILLIE. Lol! Hope you liked! Don't forget to review please!<strong>_


	5. Labor & Menstrual

_**I definitely enjoyed typing this chapter, hope you like it too!**_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Her Decision: Everyone's Future -<br>Labor & Menstrual**

"A-Anou," Sango said, feeling feint. Everyone was currently patting their bellies from a rather scrumptious lunch. They had chicken this afternoon, along with fish bits and some vegies, but it was still very scrumptious. Inuyasha was arguing with Shippou, betting on when Kagome was going to arrive, and Sesshomaru was ignoring everyone and trying to pay attention what Rin was saying.

All-in-all, everyone was distracted. "O-Oi," Sango said, her face suddenly screnching in pain before it diminished, water pooling at her knees. "HEY!" Sango said, groaning and rubbing her stomach.

Everyone stopped talking at once and looked over at her, only to see she was in pain. Miroku rushed in from outside, asking what was wrong. "My water just broke, and - itai!" Sango groaned.

"Holy fuck, Sango!" Inuaysha exclaimed, "Kagome isn't even here yet! You have to hold it in or something!"

Sango groaned before glaring at the hanyou who decided to open his mouth, "YOU try holding a baby in your stomach, Inuyasha! It's like trying to hold in a load of crap in your ass!"

Shippou started laughing and fell on his back, laughing so hard, tears were streaming from his tightly shut lids. "Well, what do we do?" Inuyasha asked in a panic, too tense to worry about Shippou's obnoxious laughing.

"Just- gah!" Sango screamed, before she groaned and scrunched her eyes shut. It was like nothing else was making it through her ears, all she could feel and hear were the thrumming of her heart beats and the furious kicking in her stomach.

And Kagome wasn't here.

* * *

><p>Kagome practically growled as she lopped another youkai's head off. The kids weren't quite equipped for battle, but they made do with their clawed hands and feet. Kinichi was a whole other story, he was older than the other three, of course, but he had apparently seen battle before. That was a good plus on Kagome's side.<p>

It was the mountain pass just on the other side of Kaede's village. Kagome hadn't taken in the fact that they had been stalked throughout the entire day, so now they were ambushed. It was gang, apparently, that had decided to make them their new toys.

Kagome, of course, couldn't have that. Something was nagging at her senses, almost as if something was urging her forward. She knew that Sango was going to be going into labor soon - but that wasn't supposed to happen for another week or so. Unfortunately, that did little ease her worries.

The first birth for any babe and woman is the toughest. You have no clue how its going to come, and you have no clue how to go through with it. Kagome also knew that births normally never go according to plan. Sometimes they are late...and sometimes they are early. Kami, she hoped it wasn't early, it was really beginning to make her panic and worry. She knew she was going to make to Kaede's village before lunch time this afternoon, but things changed when this gang suddenly decided to intercept their path.

"Look, I don't have time for this, so get out of the way!" Kagome exclaimed, pulling the string on her bow and arrow back and letting it fire. "Come on, I made a path for us!"

The 'youngsters' followed after her quickly, and soon, they were racing forward. One of the demons caught Tsubaki's sleeve, however, and Kagome quickly backpedaled to reach her. She made a gesture for the others to continue, and grabbed the youkai by the scruff of his neck, jerking him backward and causing him to release the young lady. Unfortunately, his claws made their ways into her left arm.

Kagome hadn't so much as flinched. She just threw the youkai off of Tsubaki, helped her up, and made a mad dash out of their cornered state and to the other end of the mountain region. "It shouldn't be too long before we make it to Kaede's," she told them all.

"Kagome...you're bleeding," Kinichi stated.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Kagome said with a roll of her eyes.

"Gomen nasai, Kagome," Tsubaki said, tearing up, "if-if I was a better fighter you wouldn't have-"

"That may be true," Kagome said, "but it doesn't help feeling sorry for yourself. You did what your instincts told you, and I'm glad you weren't hurt. That's all that matters right now."

Kagome locked eyes with the girl and she sniffled with a nod. "Look, I see the village!" Minori exclaimed.

Kagome let out a relieved sigh, though she knew it was far too early to be rejoicing. Kagome rushed forward, and soon enough, she was bounding through all kinds of people. That's when she realized it - they were going to be at Sango's village.

With wide eyes she smacked her forehead before looking for Kaede. When Kaede saw her, she immediately instructed for Kagome to sit and tended to her arm wound. "Has there been any word from the others, baa-chan?"

"Iie, Child," Kaede replied, "This old woman hasn't seen them for ages. Ye are the first to come by. Tell me, what is the rush?"

"Sango's going to be expecting soon," Kagome said.

"Ah, that is correct," Kaede said with a nod. "I suppose this old woman should come along as well."

"No offense, Kaede, but something is telling me that something's wrong, so I'm in a real hurry to get to Sango's village."

Kaede nodded and smiled. "Best be on ye way then," she said, "Sango's village is only an hour's walk."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, but I could make it there in thirty minutes if I run. Maybe even less."

"Be careful, Kagome, and don't get hurt along the way," Kaede said with a wave.

Kaede waved over her shoulder and turned back to the kids before rushing off once more. They were all on high alert in case there were still demons tailing them. They had, at first, been chasing after them, but after a while, they sort of just backed off. Kagome guessed it was just because they thought Kagome and her group weren't really worth it.

Before she knew it, they had made it to Sango's village. One of the villagers recognized her and let her in with her companions and she was immediately escorted to Sango's and Miroku's estate. When she reached there, however, everyone was in such a panic, she hardly knew what was going on.

She peeked into the living room, where a screaming woman was currently on the floor, clenching her husband's hand and causing him to cry out in pain as well. A young lady was beneath her, looking as bored as could be with the birthing process. She didn't even have the correct materials! What was the girl thinking?

Kagome suddenly slammed the door open, which was a bad move because she reopened her wounds and the bandages were loosened, causing blood to drip down her arm, which was pretty noticeable had it not been for the angry look on her face. "What the _hell_ are you doing, girl?" She demanded. Everyone looked up and at the doorway.

Inuyasha and Shippou were holding their ears to try and block out Sango's screaming. Sesshomaru was trying to comfort Rin, his ears bleeding profusely. Miroku was on the floor, looking half beaten. That girl was between Sango's legs and urging her to hurry up and have the baby.

"I was-"

"Not doing your job," Kagome said angrily. "Get the hell out of this house before I chop your head off."

The girl's eyes widened before they narrowed to dangerous slits. "Excuse me? Do you know who I even am?"

"Yes," Kagome said with narrowed eyes, "A pest trying to ruin my sister's first birthing process. Get the hell out before I get you out of here myself. Inuyasha, Shippou?" She looked at Shippou with a confused look - he looked way different than when she last saw him.

"Yeah Mama?" Shippou asked with wide eyes.

Yep, that's her baby. "Inuyasha, Shippou, run and get me some cool water. Also have some more water warmed up, keep it warm. We don't know when the baby is going to be born. Miroku," she looked as he winced in pain when another contraction hit. "Keep doing what you're doing. Sesshomaru, can you help me get her to a cot where she'll be more comfortable. Woman, I won't tell you again to get out of this house."

"Absolutely not!" She exclaimed, suddenly getting into her face. "I refuse to! I don't know who you think you are, but you aren't even supposed to be here!"

"Look who's talking!" Kagome shouted back as everyone else did what she told them. "Besides, there's only room for _one_ miko here and that will, of course, be me. Now be a good little girl and get out of here."

The woman suddenly pushed Kagome back, just as Sesshomaru picked Sango up to place her on a cot, Miroku was holding her hand. They all looked over to Kagome when she stumbled backwards into Kinichi. Kagome growled out in anger before launching herself forward and slapping the woman before dragging her forward and toward the door. She could see Shippou and Inuyasha on their way back with buckets of water. They stared at her and at the young woman who she was currently dragging as they made their way outside.

"Let me go!" She said, digging her nails into Kagome's injured arm. Kagome didn't even flinch. The woman's eyes widened before narrowing as she continued to dig her nails into her arm. Soon enough, she resorted to biting, and _that_ caught Kagome's attention. She bit down harder and Kagome smacked her again, causing her to let go. She threw her down on the dirt road and turned her back on her.

"Don't let me catch you here again," Kagome said before walking away from the woman. In the back of her mind, she wondered what happened to the kids. That's when something heavy landed on her back and her airway was choked off.

"I am so SICK and TIRED of you people treating me like I'm a kid!" She said, her grip getting harder around Kagome's neck.

Kagome attempted to pull the woman off of her but she couldn't manage to with her damaged arm. It felt...numb. All it did was flop around. She couldn't bend it past a certain angle. Kagome began to claw at the woman's arms with her good arm.

"K-Kagome!" Tsubaki exclaimed, catching the attention of her brothers as well as Inuyasha and Shippou. They all ran to help her as Kagome dropped to her knees, trying furiously to get the girl to let go. Inuyasha and the others tried to get the girl off of her without hurting her, but she wasn't releasing her hold.

"I'm not going to stop until I see you dead!" She exclaimed loudly in Kagome's ear. Suddenly, she felt a pain at the back of her head and spots clouded her vision before she went limp and collapsed over Kagome's shoulder, her hold loosening as she fell forward then slid to the side.

Kagome gasped for breath and coughed. "Man," she said with a hoarse voice, "she's got one helluva grip." She looked up to see Tsubaki with a stunned expression, holding a slender piece of wood that they were going to use to build a new hut with.

"G-Gomen nasai, Kagome-chan! I know I shouldn't have hit her! She wasn't letting go and this was the first thing I saw, and I couldn't let her-"

"Tsubaki," Kagome said with a smile as she stood up, "arigato. You did well." She took the wood out of Tsubaki's hands. Tsubaki wasn't a violent person. She wasn't someone who caused violence either. It was in her nature to protect her friends and those she cared about. It was unnatural for the young girl to fight.

Tears slowly slid down Tsubaki's face, and soon enough, she was enveloped in a hug from Minori and Minoru. "Kagome," Kinichi said, facing her, "are you alright?"

Shippou and Inuyasha couldn't stop staring. First, they were staring at the fact that the girl hit the woman in the first place. The second reason they were staring was because _Kagome_ was the person right _underneath_ the woman who was smacked at the time. Then they were staring blankly at the fact that her name was Tsubaki. That _definitely_ brought back some unpleasant memories. _Now_ they were staring because they wanted to know what Kinichi and Kagome's relationship was - if it was anything beyond friendship, there was probably going to be hell to pay.

"Hai," Kagome said with a nod, "I'm fine. Let's get back to Sango before she blows a hole." Kagome flinched at that. "Ah," she said, "not the best term to use."

Kinichi grimaced at that and nodded, "Hai, a very bad choice of wording at the moment."

Kagome laughed it off before going to Sango's side. For the next seven hours, well into the night, Kagome stayed by Sango's side, and not once had everyone else left the room. True, it wasn't policy for them to stay in the room. True, it _was_ policy for them to stay _out_ of the room. Fortunately, Kagome had a kind heart and could never tell her friends no. She suddenly hoped that Inuyasha hadn't just left the girl laying outside for whoever to grab, but then again, did she really care? Nope, not in the least.

Said girl, of course, woke up just an hour before dark and frowned. She began to cry, knowing that she had failed in a simple task. She went home after that and, like a sissy, told her mother, brother, and two older sisters, just _what_ had happened and what was _supposed_ to be the _truth._

* * *

><p>"So when did you get here?" Miroku asked, clearly exhausted. Sango was currently sleeping in her cot, holding <em>two<em> of the _three_ babies she had _just_ given birth to. Yes, Sango had _triplets_ and currently, she is sleeping off all of it. "We were afraid you weren't going to make it."

Kagome sighed and leaned back against the wall as everyone looked at her. "Honestly," Kagome said, "I wasn't sure _I _was going to make it either," she wiped the sweat from her brow. After so many hours of waiting for Sango to give birth, she was pooped. She was ready to just sleep for as long as she could.

"So," Tsubaki said, "_this_ is why we are here?"

Kagome looked up at her. "Yes," Kagome said, "I suppose so."

"Hn," Sesshomaru said with a raised eyebrow. Obviously, he was curious.

Kagome heard Tsubaki gasp just as she closed her eyes, and cracked one eye open to see her looking at her arm. Kagome frowned and pulled her sleeve over her arm. "I'm fine," Kagome said, standing up and stretching. "It will be healed soon."

Tsubaki looked as though she were going to say something, but Inuyasha beat her to it. "Wench, you need to go get it cleaned before it gets infected."

Kagome placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Since when did you become a healer, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha suddenly blushed, "Well, working for Sesshomaru kinda teaches you some things..." It was a mumble, but it was audible.

"So, you made the right choice after all," Kagome said with a grin. "Hai, hai, I'll go get washed up and get it bandaged. Don't freak out."

"Mama," Shippou said, "are you sure you're okay?"

"Hai," Kagome said with a nod. "I sort of trained my body to not feel the pain, so it's hardly noticeable. I think if Tsubaki wouldn't have pointed it out, I would have continued on without even seeing to it." She walked toward the door when Rin suddenly called out to her.

"Can I come?" She asked.

Kagome looked back at the teenager. She looked about as old as Tsubaki. She just knew the two of them were going to become good friends if they were to stick with each other. "Sure, Rin," Kagome said with a smile. Rin had grown quite tall for a young teenager. The little girl she had once known to talk in third person now spoke in one person and was...growing in certain areas as well. Sesshomaru would _definitely_ have his hands full when that came into play.

"Miko," Sesshomaru suddenly spoke up. "We must speak when you return."

_Well, what do you know? _Who knew her train of thoughts were right on the target? "Come, Rin," Kagome said with a smile and walked out the door with her in tow. When they reached a spring, they both quickly stripped and got into the water. "Rin," she said, "is there something you wished to speak about?"

Rin fiddled with her fingers. "N-Nothing in particular," she stuttered, looking at the dark shadow of her reflection in the water. You couldn't see any features, mostly because of the steam rising, but you could see shape.

"There had to have been a reason why you wanted to join me," Kagome said, washing off her arm. She could see four claw marks dug deeply into her skin. It wasn't the prettiest sight, but she knew it would fade into a scar eventually.

"Well," Rin said, looking at her face, "I turned fouteen this past summer. We went to one of the neighboring villages near the palace and something weird happened." She suddenly looked as if she were frightened of something. "I-I was rinsing off in a waterfall on the outskirts of the village because it was really hot, but then...I saw red in the water. Kagome-sama, my body could be dying! I don't know where all the blood is coming from and every moon cycle it happens! What if I die before the end of the year? That would be terrible! I haven't even found a suitable mate to bear my children!"

Rin began to cry and Kagome couldn't help but to laugh at the girl's situation. "Rin, honey," Kagome said between giggles, "you aren't dying."

"I-I'm not?" Rin sniffled.

"Of course not!" Kagome said with a smile. "What you were experiencing was a menstrual cycle, also called a period where I come from. It happens to every young lady, it signals that they are a grown woman. You experienced this a little late, I must say. It should have happened when you were around thirteen. You must have been a late bloomer. Don't worry too much on it, though. Just be careful around demons around that time, if they smell the blood, they will be dying to get their hands on you.

"You have to promise me, though, that you will wait to get married, okay, Rin?" Kagome said, "I've never liked the idea of someone young being forced to marry or mate anyone. You choose who you want to wed and mate, no one else, not even Lord Sesshomaru, can make that decision for you. You're a woman now, you must take action on your own. Lord Sesshomaru won't be there forever."

"What do you mean? Of course he will, he's a demon," Rin said with pride.

Kagome shook her head. "Even demons have their limits," Kagome said, "just promise me you'll take your time?"

"Hai," Rin said, holding up her pinkie finger, "pinkie promise. Shippou taught me this promise. He said that you taught him how to do it and it was a promise meant to be kept."

"Exactly," Kagome said as she locked her pinkie around Rin's smaller one. Soon afterward, they got out of the spring and walked back to the hut. It was late and she knew everyone was ready for a good sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I kinda liked this chapter. I had a bit of fun typing it up. Hope you liked it too! Don't forget to review please!<em>**


	6. Brief Stay

_**I definitely enjoyed typing this chapter, hope you like it too!**_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Her Decision: Everyone's Future -<br>Brief Stay**

Kagome opened her eyes - it was still well before dawn broke. Groaning at the youki that continued to pound at her reiki, she decided to get up and ready for the day to come. She even placed her bow and arrows on her back in case of an attack - you could never be too sure. She walked out of Sango's and Miroku's master hut, looking back at the others who had all decided to just sleep together in the living room before walking out the door. It didn't take her long to reach Sesshomaru who was waiting for her in the forest.

"Any particular reason you called me out of bed _before_ dawn?" Kagome asked with a glare. It didn't last long because she was too tired to keep up the act.

"Rin has spoke to you," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome nodded. "I figured this would be about that," Kagome said, "no, she is not dying."

She could literally see the relief wash over his eyes. "What is it then? If not a disease-"

"It's called a menstrual cycle," Kagome said, "every female goes through it."

Sesshomaru shook his head, "not youkai, and if they do, it is only when their barrier is broken through intercourse."

Kagome sighed. "Alright, but if you recall, Rin is a human with a demon's lifespan. All females of _our_ nature go through this for an entire week _once_ a month."

Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow, "This is a periodic cycle?"

"Yes," Kagome said with a nod, "hence, the name 'period'. Sesshomaru," Kagome paused, looking at him skeptically, "why didn't you know this before?"

"I do not know anything about human females," Sesshomaru said as-a-matter-of-factly. "There was no need to observe their humanity."

Kagome smiled, "I suggest you start, every human is different, Sesshomaru. Rin is going to go through a _lot _of changes now that she's a teenager. She's going to be needing and _wanting_ things that you are _really_ not going to want to give to her. Rin, though she is an adorable child, is going to twist you around until you bend over backwards for her," Kagome said as she reached down to cover her face in water to wake her up. They had stopped near a small stream that poured water from a very small waterfall.

Sighing in content as the cool water dripped from the soft edges of her face she looked up. It was still dark out, but not so dark as to not see what's right in front of you. She looked back at Sesshomaru. She couldn't really see him, mostly because he had moved away from her at some point, but she could tell what he was feeling. It had something to do with reading people's auras. She could tell he was angry that she had _assumed_ and _told_ him, in a less than polite manner, about what was going to happen. He was also grateful that she had told him. He was glad that he knew the knowledge, and now he seemed...sad?

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she wiped her face off and stood up straight. "Was there anything else you needed, Sesshomaru?"

"Hn," Sesshomaru replied, looking up at the sky. It was clear he wasn't going to say anything. He got what he wanted to know, what else was there to say?

"How are Shippou and Inuyasha progressing?" Kagome asked, wiping her hands off with a soft cloth she kept in a hidden pocket of her coat.

"Fairly well," Sesshomaru said. "The hanyou lacks conversational skills and strategic intelligence whereas the kit holds more knowledge than any other takes him for at the palace. Unfortunately, the kit also lacks conversational skills and refuses to engage with any of the soldiers or even the those within my household."

"That's...weird," Kagome said, scratching her head. "Shippou's always been the one to strike up a conversation, especially with those who are his age. I had no doubt, however, that he would outsmart Inuyasha. As for Inuyasha, he has strategic knowledge, make no mistake about that. The fact is, if he's told to do something, he will not do it because of his stubborn nature. If he is challenged, however, you can win him over in any situation. Keep that in mind because it will come in handy in the future." Kagome paused to let him catch up a bit before stretching and asking, "why did you ask him to join you on the ranks?"

For a long moment, Sesshomaru was quiet. It wasn't a tense quiet like usual, but in fact the very opposite. It was comfortable. Relaxing, almost. "I remember once, you told me something that made me think about the possibilities."

"Oh?" Kagome asked, "You're talking about that one afternoon when it started raining?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

_Kagome had ran from the forest at the bottom of the hill all the way up to the cave at the time, while at the same time, Rin and her group were making their way from the opposite side of the hill to the cave as well. When they reached the cave, they all sat in silence and on opposite sides of the cave. It was the middle of the afternoon, but unlike most summer afternoons, this one was particularly stormy. It was an all-out downpour and the rain wasn't letting up any time soon._

_Kagome decided to get on better terms with Sesshomaru 'posse'. She figured it wouldn't do to have an unnecessary enemy every time they crossed paths, so she settled for the 'acquaintance' mode. She made them all lunch with what little she had in the pack she carried. She read a storybook to Rin that she had gotten for Shippou to pass the time, and even Jakken had stopped his annoying rambling to just sit and listen. Ah-Uhn practically flipped with delight with the treats she gave to the two heads at random. When the storybook was over, Rin had finally decided to strike her with question after question after question._

_"Why was Kagome-sama in the rain?" She asked, "Kagome-sama would get sick if she stays out like that!"_

_Kagome smiled, "Well, I was on my way back to my group who was at the village on the edge of Inuyasha's forest. I just got back from my village, but I got lost in the forest because I wanted to go venturing for a little while by myself. I didn't feel like going back just yet, but when I got lost, it started to rain, and that's when I saw the cave."_

_"Where does Kagome-sama live?" Rin asked with big, wide-open, innocent, brown eyes. Kagome could hardly deny the child an answer to her question with such an innocent-looking expression._

_"I live very far away," Kagome said with a smile, "not anyone can get there because it's magic."_

_"Can Rin go one day?" Rin asked with hopefulness spreading through her aura._

_"Hm," Kagome said, thinking about it, "maybe, we'll have to see one day, won't we?"_

_Rin giggled, seeming to accept the answer as it was. She suddenly yawned. Of course, kids tended to take naps right after lunch time, huh? Kagome smiled and pulled out her water-proof sleeping bag and let the girl lay within it. She smiled as Rin closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly. Sometime during their conversation, however, Jakken fell asleep as well. You could could even see a giant snot bubble forming, deflating, blowing up, popping, and starting all over again. Looking towards the entrance of the cave, she decided to stand up and sit where she could watch the rain. When she got there, however, she saw two golden eyes peering at her through the rain. With a gasp, she released the barrier she had placed to keep them all protected and gestured for him to come inside._

_"Miko," he said with a chilling glare, "I do not appreciate being kept from my ward."_

_Kagome almost giggled at how sopping wet he was had it not been for the fact that he was a VERY dangerous person to have around. She bowed her head slightly, "Gomen nasai," she said, "had I known you were standing out there in the rain I would have immediately let you inside. Why didn't you say anything?"_

_Sesshomaru looked at her with that same continuous glare. He didn't say a word, but instead, unbuckled his armor and sat it aside near the entrance of the cave. Then he removed his haori, and Kagome almost had a heart attack at the mere fact he was undressing before her. She didn't say anything, however, and just turned around to look at the rain again. Only this time, she sat down and leaned her side against the cave wall._

_"Why did you not use your senses?" The tall youkai asked._

_Kagome blinked. "I guess I just didn't think to use them," she said. "I was so preoccupied with Rin, Jakken, and Ah-Uhn that I just didn't think right."_

_"Hn," he said, but sat down beside her. For a while, none of them spoke. Kagome was busy trying to keep the redness out of her face from embarrassment at having to sit so close to the taiyoukai, a NAKED taiyoukai, when he suddenly said, "Woman, where is your village located?"_

_"My village?" She asked, glad for the distraction. "I don't live in a village. Where I'm from, people call it a city."_

_"What is this city?"_

_"A city is like a densely populated area. Instead of a village, where the huts are randomly spaced out and there are farms here or there, we have structures for businesses and houses. Some structures are as tall as the sky. Others are really short. Some of our homes can be anywhere between one and three floors high."_

_"Floors? Your people must be very wealthy than," he said._

_"On the contrary," Kagome said, "believe it or not, my family is really poor. We own a shrine and make money by allowing others to walk around and see it. We sell little trinkets and baubles and make our money that way to pay for the shrine."_

_"You have to pay to live there?" He asked. "Do you not have the land as your own?"_

_"Well," Kagome said, "from where I'm from, we're very sophisticated. We keep things complicated to the point where we barely understand it ourselves. We have to have money to live because if we don't it will be taken from us and given to some other fool out there who wants it for greedy means."_

_"Are you not doing that yourself?" He asked._

_Kagome shook her head. "We aren't greedy or power hungry like all the others out there. We just want to live peacefully on our shrine and keep things to ourselves. We aren't exactly willing to just let our property go without so much as a back-up plan. Where would we go? Where would we stay?"_

_"You could seek shelter at the palace," Sesshomaru said, referring to his own home._

_For a moment, Kagome faltered. Her brain seized to work for a short period of time as her thoughts became a jumbled mess of inherent babbling. When she had her brain in thinking order, there were two questions she really wanted answered. Though, she didn't know which to ask first, she did the next best thing: eeny-meeny-miney-mo. "Why would you offer your home to a stranger?" She blurted with wide eyes. "I mean, I know you know me, but why me? We hardly know each other and I'm practically your enemy for being in your brother's group."_

_"You are not a threat to me or my kin," he said with fact. "You are not an enemy and nor is my half-twit of a brother."_

_Kagome blinked. Kagome thought it for just a moment before she smiled. "Arigato, Sesshomaru. It's a nice offer, one I would love to take part in, but my family wouldn't be able to."_

_"They are not accepting of youkai?" He asked her seriously._

_"Iie," Kagome said, "they accepted Inuyasha just fine and he's a hanyou. It's just, this place isn't accessible to my family but me. At least, that's what we all seem to believe. You see, I don't live here, around here, or even in this time period. I live approximately five hundred years in the future. I have absolutely no way to get my family to your home. It would seem that the magic that allowed me through a portal was one that could not be repeated with every individual."_

_"Yet, Inuyasha was able traverse through the time warp and reach you," Kagome blinked._

_"Yeah," Kagome said, "I've always thought that was kind of weird. I always figured it was just because of his subjugation necklace that kept us connected that allowed him to go through. Otherwise, I'm not entirely sure." For a few moments, they were quiet. None of them said a word and all you could hear was the soft pattering of rain outside and the occasional rumbling when Ah-Uhn snored. "Anou," Kagome said, changing the subject, "what are you going to do when Naraku is dead? Are you going to continue going after the Tetsusaiga?"_

_"Tetsusaiga is of no consequence to me," he replied._

_"What?" Kagome asked, "But you're always ranting about how much you hate that your father gave the Tetsusaiga to him and not to you."_

_"At first, I loathed the fact that father relinquished the sword to Inuyasha for he was completely unfit for it," Sesshomaru explained. For the first time since their conversation began, Kagome realized that this was the longest conversation and the FIRST conversation she had EVER held with Sesshomaru. Not to mention, it's the first time she had ever heard him speak so much! It was the shock of the century! "Over time, I realized it was ridiculous to think such a thing because The Inu No Taisho was the one who deemed him worthy enough to possess the sword." Kagome nodded, signaling him that she understood._

_"So, if you weren't after the sword, what were you really after?" Kagome asked, more to herself than anything._

_"I was after nothing," Sesshomaru replied simply, "I was trying to train Inuyasha. To notice that a wielder of one of my father's fangs was weak and didn't know how to protect himself would shame the entire clan as well as the entire whole of the western domain."_

_"Then why didn't you just ask him to join your army or whatever it is that you have under command?" Kagome asked._

_"Hn," he said, "the thought never occurred to me."_

_Kagome wanted to do a face plant right then and there. "Of course," was the only intelligent response she could really come up with to say._

Kagome smiled. She had been so...naive and was just a huge bundle of nerves back then. She really didn't know why she had brought up the subject back then, but she did. "Well," Kagome finally said, "in either case, I'm glad you decided to take them both in."

"What have you planned on doing yourself?" He asked. "I know of your travels, however, what do you have planned now?"

"I was thinking of going East this time," Kagome said with a smile. "I don't want to stick around for too long because I'm afraid I'll get stuck here for a long period of time...again. I guess I'm not really ready to get tied down yet. But...that's also what I said a couple of months back didn't I? Oh yeah," she turned to him and saw the glint of something around his neck. The sun was barely coming up over the horizon now, making her realize just how long they had been standing out there, chatting and relaxing in each other's company. "Those three kids, do you mind keeping them in your care as well? They seem to be glued to my hip and I really don't feel like taking care of any kids right now."

"Hn," he said, "I will speak to the oldest."

"Yeah, I figured as much," Kagome said, trying to get a better look at whatever was hiding beneath his haori. "Say, Sesshomaru, what do you have around your neck?"

He looked down at his chest and saw the object that had caught her eye. He pulled it up to reveal a glistening silver crescent. "You kept it..." Kagome said with astonishment. "I was almost positive you were going to just toss it away."

"Iie," Sesshomaru said, "I've come to realize that it is a way of finding where you are. Inuyasha explained the flute could be heard by any of our clans who are allied with us, so I know how to contact you should the need arise," he let the crescent moon fall to his chest once more and his expression grew a bit more stern. "When will you be leaving?"

"In one week after Sango's got everything under control here," Kagome said with a smile. "I don't think I can stay for too long anyway, not with Sango's hormones raging like crazy the way they are."

"Hn," Sesshomaru said with a slight jerk of his head, "indeed."

And true to her word, she stayed that week. Everyone had a party a couple days later to celebrate Kagome's return, and Kagome didn't tell anyone the bad news of her departure just a couple of days afterward until the party was over. When that happened, however, many things happened. Shippou, as if angry with her, took on a far off look and just stared blankly at her. He didn't hug her or wish her farewell as the others had done, but she could see how much he disliked it. "I'll be back before you know it," she said, smiling at them all.

"Why do you even have to go?" Sango asked.

"I asked myself that plenty of times," Kagome said with a light laugh. "I think I've found the answer. You remember those books I told you all to read? I'm looking around the world to see when _exactly_ we are, this way, when time comes, I can tell you and you all can be better prepared. Oh! Before I leave!" Kagome said, reaching into her tattered clothing. She hadn't once changed her clothes since she had gotten there. She looked like she was dressed as a lowly servant or peasant or something, but no one said a word. She had explained once that it was just a disguise. "Here, to the newest addition of our big family." She said with a smile. She pulled out a necklace and miniature flute-like whistle. "You can give it to him when he's ready." Kagome smiled. "Well, ja ne! Until next time!" She hadn't even gotten two feet in front of them when Sango called out to her.

"When will you come back?" She asked.

Kagome took on a blank look before smiling. "I don't know, but I guess we'll find out eventually. I'll see you guys around. Take care." She gave them a sincere smile before turning again and leaving. This time, no one called her back and she didn't glance back either. It was almost exactly like last time.

"Ch-chotto matte!" She flinched.

"What now, Kichiro?" She sighed in exasperation when the man came pouncing up to her.

"I'm coming with you," he said proudly. "I already talked with the twins and Tsubaki, you're just going to have to deal with me."

Kagome opened and closed her mouth several times, but nothing seemed to come from this little explanation. Finally, she just snapped it shut and, with a new bounce in her step, she stomped off towards the gates.

"I think she's mad," Sango pointed out.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and the twins nodded, shivers going up and down their spines.

* * *

><p><strong><em>PHEW! I finished this chapter right before work! I hope you guys liked it!<em>**

**_Sorry it took me so long to get this to you. I got stuck reading "Of Slaughter and Salvation" by Celeesci (I'm not sure if I spelled that right...lol!) But it was an amazing story! One that had me bawling at the end of it!_**

**_Anyway...review please! _**


	7. Just Checking

_**I spent an hour and a half on this chapter...I hope you like it! There's more to come so...**_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Her Decision: Everyone's Future -<br>Just Checking**

_London: 200 years later_

She smiled at the new addition to her luxurious home. She had made this home approximately fifty years ago. This "home" as she called it was the privately owned property of Kagome Higurashi. She made this as a safe haven for those who wished to seek either hers or her friends' lives. It was also the safest place she could find that she and everyone could go into hiding when the major wars would come. Truth be told, before this "palace of sanctuary" was built, she and her friend, Kichiro, had come across this place during a civil war that was happening in random parts of Nihon. The wars weren't anything new, however, this place was. There were no tracks from humans or youkai that had ventured through there and there wasn't the slightest bit of pollution either. The entirety of the place was a forest that was a luscious green year round. The grass, of course, stayed green as well, even if it were covered in snow during the winters. The trees surrounded a huge clearing, one that she immediately got to work with building her "estate". It was a rather large place for just two people, but her and Kichiro had managed to build it completely from bottom to top in just under a year. Because she hadn't had more workers, it had taken them longer to complete it than planned, but it still was great. There was a large lake, one she had laid claim over already. It, too, was surrounded by the trees. There were small patches of land where there were no trees, and that's where she had planned to create much smaller buildings, but still big in size. They were to house those who needed a place to stay during time of war as well. The new addition Kagome thought about was the new wing that was added on - the northwest wing she liked to call it.

She smiled as she thought about all the youkai, hanyou, and ningen she would be able to hide and let seek refuge here. She thought about how in this place, there would be no discrimination. She would build a village eventually, one that housed youkai, hanyou, and ningen together and allowed them to all live in peace. If the peace was not kept, than she would simply kick the offending individual or individuals out of her home and her territory. She had already gotten permission from the the four youkai lords in each region to allow her access to any land she wished, and she managed to con most of the human lords into allowing her to keep her property. All in all, it was the most easiest job she had ever had to do.

That's when her thoughts shifted. Lately, she had been thinking about the bombing that would be taking place in only a couple of years. She needed to go to all of her friends and let them know what was going on, but first, she was going to travel to London, or what she liked to call "Early London" to see where she was at there. Truth be told, she had several properties that she had named "safe haven" in different countries, and she did it through her connections with several people. The people, such as the youkai slayers who allow some youkai to actually live with them and fight beside them, are easily able to travel and can go to great distances. She managed to get quite a few of them to begin building just south of the northern border where they deemed it safe enough to hide. Kagome, of course, was thinking of new ways to keep people safe, such as underground units that won't be affected by bombs or natural disasters should they happen to occur. That, of course, is what she had Kichiro work on before she had left to travel west a bit.

Speaking of Kichiro, he was always at this particular estate. He encouraged her in every which way and form and always had something new built each time she came to visit. He always stayed behind because he she needed someone to guard their home and their friends' future refuge because it would be taken from them if it happened. Kagome never had any paperwork for it was always sent to Lord Sesshomaru, taiyoukai of the west. Out of everyone on the earth, she trusted him the most. He made most of her decisions, but she came up with ideas on how to go about with those decisions. She was the tweaker and he was the commander, if she thought about it, it had always been that way. He always told her what to do, she would agree to an extent, but do things her own way.

"Kagome!" Kichiro exclaimed with a smile as she approached the large gate at the front of her home. The gate was connected to twin towers that extended into a wall that surrounded the palace. The walls had secret passageways that led bot underground and out of the palace. Of course, Kagome wouldn't ever tell anyone that unless she was close with that person. She and Kichiro, at the moment, were the only ones who knew of the passageways because they, of course, built it. While they had been in the process of building it, she and Kichiro had come to an agreement - they wouldn't tell anyone of the passageways unless in a dire situation that called for it. The passageways were to be used by only her and Kichiro and anyone they absolutely _knew_ they could trust. Other than that, it was going to be an unknown secret for just them. "When I could sense you coming a mile away!"

Kichiro jumped from the top of the twin towers and unlocked the gate for her and let her slip inside. When they were both on the inside of the gate, he allowed the gate to screech shut and he locked it once more with heavy chains. "Liar," Kagome laughed, "I had my aura and my scent completely hidden. There's no way you could have sensed me."

"You forget," Kagome looked at him as he rubbed his nose in a smug manner. "I'm attuned to your aura as well as your presence, I know when and when you're not here. Plus, you gave me this, so I know _exactly_ where you are all the time."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah," Kagome said. "I won't be staying too long, I am actually just passing through. I'm on my way to New London."

"Why so far?" He asked as they walked the trail that led to the grand estate. They had decided to build the surrounding wall and towers a couple of miles apart in case they were ever under attack for any reason. If they were to be infiltrated, they wouldn't have the time to hurry and run. Kagome was planning on getting some huts, maybe a few decorations, built in between the wall and the palace though.

"Well, as you have noticed, I have finished building the 'northwest wing', as you like to call it," Kichiro rolled his eyes, "you have odd ways woman."

"Yeah, yeah, of course I do," Kagome said with a laugh. "What else? I know you always have more than one surprise for me."

He smiled and quickly threw her on his back, running the rest of the way to the palace. It didn't take but a few minutes to get from their spot to the palace doors and once there, he entered and ushered her inside. He lit some candles to light their way for there were no windows here in the hallway. If he were to open up the doors on either side of the hallway, however, light would filter in for there were windows in the two rooms at the front. "Well, I figured in my spare time I'd learn something new so I sought out a warlock who taught me a few potions and a couple of magics and so and so forth, and _this _is what I got."

He placed his hand on the middle of the hallway, and what wasn't there before, was a door that opened inward. With an awed expression, she beamed at him. "I'm so proud of you! You've learned how to create secret openings that blend in with the walls!" She smiled and gave him a hug, making him blush. She took a peak inside and noticed there were two sets of stairs. One leading up, and the other leading down. "What do the stairs lead to?"

"Well," he said, scratching his head. "These stairs," he pointed to the ones that went down, "lead to a private spring that is _surrounded _by greenery, flowers, plants, everything you can think of. This set of stairs," he pointed to the ones going up, "lead straight up to the roof of the palace, given its a _really_ long walk, but the walk is something completely worth it for the spectacular view of the forest that surrounds us, the lake, and your smaller estates. You can see _everything_ from there. I figure once in a while you'll want to check on how things are progressing in and around your home, so I created that place for you alone. The bathing area was a plus because I found it under ground when I was digging and accidentally hit some hot water." He laughed nervously as he remembered forcing his shovel down into the ground only to be shot back against the wall he had just dug out and getting completely covered in hot water and mud. That, he had to admit, was the worst day ever because he couldn't get the water to stop pouring and by the time he figured out how to do it, the entire room had about seven inches of water in it. That's when he decided to make it into a private springs for anyone who wished for it. "By the way, the stairs have magic laced into it. Only you and me can see this second set of stairs, the first set can be seen by any and all."

Kagome smiled and decided to take the steps that went upward. "I'll be in the northwest wing, I've got some building to finish off real quick. See you before you leave?"

"Of course," Kagome said, and walked towards the top of the palace.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Leiko!" A little girl exclaimed trying to get her big brother to move. She was completely over-dramatic and was trying deperately to get her brother to move faster.<p>

"Miyuki," Leiko groaned, "I don't want to go to the river today."

"But you promised!" She exclaimed, "You said we would go today!"

"Hai...that I did," he sighed.

"Leiko," his mother called from somewhere within the house, "are you being mean to Miyuki? Don't forget you said you would take her to the river today."

Leiko groaned and moved his tired limbs to get him moving. His hair was a dark black and his eyes were a striking blue color. He didn't wear a top, showing his perfectly well-toned chest and abs. His pants gripped his hips tight to keep from falling to the floor, but they hung low on his hips, giving off a bit of shape.

"Hai," Leiko said, stretching, "let's Miyuki, we can go to the river." A necklace in the shape of a star rested against his chest, shimmering every so often when it hit the light a certain way.

Miyuki giggled when she was suddenly picked up from behind and placed on strong shoulders. Looking down, she gripped furry white ears that swiveled this way and that. "Uncle, Yasha!" She screamed.

Inuyasha, having been used to the screaming, smiled up at her, "What you up to, runt?"

She giggled again and hugged him around his neck, "Leiko is taking me to the river today!"

"Really?" He asked, "And what are you going to do when you get there?"

"I wanna play!" A distinct sigh escaped Leiko's lips as Inuyasha handed Miyuki over to him.

"Alright, but be careful, okay?" Inuyasha said, ruffling her hair a bit.

"Kay!" She exclaimed, running out the door, dragging a tired Leiko out.

"Oi, Sango, Miroku, you in here?" He called.

"Back here, Inuyasha!" Sango's voice called. "Miroku went to the gates to check something real quick. How you been?" She asked.

When Inuyasha reached the back, he found Sango doing laundry. She was folding up a blue kimono with pretty white flowers on it and placing it within a drawer. "I'm doing alright. I have some great news."

"Oh?" Sango asked.

"I'm having a kid," Sango paused a moment and looked over at him. "When did THIS happen?" She asked with wide, shocked eyes. "That's the most surprising news I've heard in a while! Congratulations!" She stopped folding the laundry and stood up. It was obvious that she was pregnant,_ again_, and working on her third child. She quickly enveloped her friend in a hug and smiled at him. "Who is it?"

"Actually, the kid isn't really mine. It's Shiori's," he said, "her mate recently died in battle and she's feeling all the pain. The healers are working to keep her alive long enough for the baby to be born, but no one wants to take care of the kid because it'll be a bat. They are trying to force her into labor, they say it'll only be a matter of time and I promised Shiori that I would care for it if something were to happen to them."

"There's something else isn't there?" Sango said, making Inuyasha sit with her on hers and Miroku's cot. She folded her knees under her as he crossed his legs.

Inuaysha's ears were flat against his skull. It was obvious he was hiding it. "I wish Kagome were here," he said with a sigh. "I don't know the first thing about taking care of a kid. What's more...what's more is...Shiori, she said...she said that she loved me. She said that she had wanted me to be her mate for a long time, but because I was too high-strung over Kagome and Kikyou, she had to let me go and move on. I wish...I wish I could see it faster, you know?"

"See what faster?" Sango asked, thoroughly confused.

"I wish I could see when someone falls in love with me before it's too late for me to notice," he sighed. "Anyway, the kid will be born sometime this week. They are going to hang onto it to see if there is anything wrong with him for a little while before they hand it over to me. I can't believe I agreed to take care of a bat youkai."

"What will you name it?" Sango asked.

"I don't know," he said. "I guess it depends on the gender. If it's a girl, I'm thinking Junko, if it's a boy maybe...I don't know. Maybe Michio or something. I'm not good with coming up with names."

"Well, when the time comes, I'm sure you'll know," Sango said, "you're going to make a great father."

"What about a father?" Miroku asked as he stepped into the room to see his wife and his best friend sitting across from each other on his and hers cot.

"Inuyasha's having a kid from Shiori who is passing," Sango said with a sad expression. "Inuyasha agreed to be its father since Shiori and her mate won't be there to care for it."

"That is rather unfortunate," Miroku said as he, too, took a seat beside his wife. "When will it be born?"

"Today or tomorrow at the most," Inuyasha said. "They are going to keep it for a while to make sure nothing's wrong with it before handing it over to me."

"I'm assuming you don't even know it's gender," Miroku said. "Any names?"

"Inuyasha thought about Michio or Junko," Sango said, "other than that, he's not sure."

"I suppose all we may do is wait," Miroku said. "Congratulations, Inuyasha, welcome to the world of fatherhood."

"Speaking of fatherhood," Sango said, "you need to give Leiko a break. He looks about ready to plop over and die from mere exhaustion. If a youkai were to attack, how is he going to fight back with no energy? You need to spend some time with him, too. There is absolutely no way you are bonding with him by working him to the bone. I want you to take a day off and actually _bond_ with your _son_. Do you hear me hoshi? I want my baby happy, you better make him happy or so help me..."

The two tuned her voice out right then. There just wasn't enough patience to listen to her rant nowadays. How Miroku went about with Sango getting pregnant a few years was beyond him.

Just then, Shippou walked in with a triumphant smile on his face. "Hey, when did you get here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, you remember how I said I would stop by after I stopped by at Kouga's and Ayame's real quick? Well, now I'm here. I figured you'd be here at Sango's and Miroku's so I just came on by. I would have dropped by with or without you here anyway."

"Alright, so now that you're here, what's up?" Inuyasha asked.

"I've done it! I've been studying to perfect my magic and I've managed to tinker with Kagome's stuff! You know the necklaces, bracelets, and rings can change our appearances, right? But it only goes so far as changing our looks like our skin color, eye color, hair color, the length of our hair, and whatnot. I've made it to where you can actually shift into another animal!"

"Huh?" Sango asked. "That's impossible."

"Well, it is with my magic. I can't do it because I'm a shape shifter anyway, so you won't believe me, here, I'll show it to you," he quickly bent down and placed his hand over Inuyasha's subjugation beads and the teeth that were in the beads turned to a light shade of blue mixed with the original white. "Go ahead," he said, "think of an animal or something."

Inuyasha looked down at his bead with a raised eyebrow before thinking of something. Slowly, his form began to shift and change. He was suddenly sitting on all fours. Fur covered his entire body from head to toe, his clothes were nowhere in sight, and he had black and white stripes running all the way down. His eyes turned to a shade of blue and his mouth grew into a snout. A long black and white striped tail curled around his large paws. His eyes widened at his new-found discovery and he did a cat-like grin.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said, "did you just think of turning into a white tiger?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but all you heard was a growl and a roar. He shifted back into his original form and looked at his hands. "Holy shit, Shippou, that's crazy!"

"I know! I've been tinkering with everyone's disguises and so far I have Sesshomaru's, Rin's, Kouga's, Ayame's and their kin's, your's, and Leiko's. I passed him up by the way, he looks completely exhausted."

"Wait," Inuyasha said, "you haven't gotten to Kagome yet?"

"Well," Shippou said, "if she ever decides to visit, I can."

Everyone sighed. "Well, guess it's time for us to head back. See you later, you guys. I'll bring the kid over when I get it." Sango and Miroku nodded as Shippou tinkered with their disguise mechanisms before walking out the door with Inuyasha.

* * *

><p><em>Time skip to about a month later...<em>

It was late at night. She was doing her normal routine by scouting the town and making sure all was right in the world. Slowly but surely, she could see roads _actually_ being roads rather than dirt trails. She had learned lots while here in New London, she was absolutely ecstatic about how much things had advanced while she had been working on other things in Japan and whatnot.

She decided to take a different tonight. She jumped atop one of the buildings, which was rather easy now that she understood how to use her miko powers to the utmost of her ability. She was casually walking across one of the roofs when there were shouts below her and a man went flying through and around a corner. She looked back saw that a group of men with guns and weapons were trailing after the man, but when he rounded the corner, they lost him. Kagome decided to take a closer look, but a gun-fire went off and lodged in her arm, she realized she was no longer hidden.

"She's one of them! Get her!" Kagome groaned. She hadn't planned on getting caught in the middle of it all. She was just passing through, like anyone would. Then again, she _was_ on a roof, at night, in the dark, with no one around.

Kagome took off at a quick run. She needed to hurry up and make it to the forest surrounding the town. She figured it was about time she headed back to Nihon anyway. She just needed to escape these idiots first.

She could hear the pounding of the their feet as they scampered to get to her. Another gunshot went off and just narrowly missed her face when she turned to look back. She smiled with relief when she saw the tree line and made a bee line for it. Just as she jumped from the last roof to a particularly thick limb of a tree that protruded from the rest of the trees, another gunshot went off and pierced her stomach, causing her to lose her balance and land on the tree with her stomach.

She was losing blood, fast, she knew that. She hurriedly got to her feet and began jumping from limb to limb, trying her best to avoid the bullets that were shooting repeatedly now. Another caught her in the leg and she went flying forward. She was going to die, was all she thought when she remembered her flute. Quickly, she pulled it out with a shaking hand and blew into it as best she could, trying to tune out the sounds of the guns firing.

She had to get up and run. Now. So she got up, and she ran.

* * *

><p>Sango and Miroku were busy cleaning while their youngest one slept in his bedding. He was only a few weeks old and already he was a handful. Both Sango <em>and<em> Miroku had dark circles beneath their eyes, but they were both happy and they wouldn't have changed anything for the world.

"Mommy," Miyuki asked, tugging on her mother's sleeve. "Why did you suddenly stop?" Indeed, Sango was suddenly just standing there with a worried expression. She looked into Miroku's eyes and he, too, had a worried expression as well.

"What should we do?" Sango asked.

Miroku turned to Leiko as he walked in through the door. "Anou," he said, "you hear that whistling noise, too, right?"

"Let's go," Sango said, dropping her make-shift broom and running toward the door. Her and Miroku were at the door as Leiko ran for the next door lady and asked her to watch the kids before taking off after his parents. Soon enough, all three were running as fast as they could.

"Leiko," Sango asked, "what were you doing up this late?"

"I wasn't," Sango heard him say from behind her, "I just suddenly heard that whistle and immediately woke up. I have this urge to get to wherever that is."

With that, they all followed the noise, intent on keeping their friend, whoever it may be, safe.

* * *

><p>Kichiro had been having such a lovely dream about a princess maiden and rescuing her from a dragon who wanted to eat her when that whistle came. He woke up with a start, drool rolling down his chin as he looked around in wonder. With wide eyes, and hoping it wasn't who he thought it was, he quickly dressed and ran out of the palace.<p>

Once at the gates he locked it up, securing it and ran off into the forest. He had to make sure whoever it is isn't in any immediate trouble.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru growled. He was through with those irritating things they called "glasses". He only wore them because the lighting in the room kept flickering, so the glasses would help him focus on that rather than the dwindling candlelight that continued to dance as the night wore on.<p>

He had just signed a treaty with one of the noble lords for Kagome's own kingdom and would soon send back to her so she could sign it herself and give it to Kichiro to give to the young lord when he had suddenly heard that whistle.

He wasn't expecting it, no, but he didn't exactly feel like going to whatever unfortunate soul that was caught in fate's grasp. Unfortunately, that did little stop his heart from racing against his chest and trying to break free. He had a foreboding feeling about this as he got up from his seat decided to take his leave. He left the palace as it was. He would be back before they even knew he was gone anyway.

* * *

><p>"Do you hear that?" Ayame asked as she tried to get her newborn to stay quiet. He had just been born yesterday and wouldn't leave them alone during the middle of the night.<p>

"Yeah," Kouga said. "You stay here with Michi and I will be back soon. I love you," he kissed her on the forehead and trailed kisses all the way to her lips before leaving her in a gust of wind. He was gone before she could utter a word.

"I love you...too," Ayame said with a sad expression. She knew that the feeling of dread wouldn't stop until whoever was in trouble was reached. She also knew that it was going to be a long time before she got any sleep.

* * *

><p>Rin wined in her sleep. She was trying to ignore that whistling noise. She knew her lord was taking care of it, but Kagome had given her one too, so she knew what was going on. She took off her bracelet and set her flute on top of her night stand and smiled with relief when the noise stopped. She laid back on her pillow and hoped that whoever it was that was in trouble was going to be okay.<p>

She pressed her nose into the comfy pillow and pulled her thick blanket tighter to her body. Yes, so long as Lord Sesshomaru was alive, nothing was going to happen to anyone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>My brain hurts...maybe I should stop typing for a little bit and take a break. I've been working on this chapter since about...I don't know...maybe...seven thirty? And now it's like...um...ten thirty-five.<em>**

**_Maaaan...I still got a good idea coming, too! That'll have to wait for the next chapter though. Ja ne for now! _**


	8. Wake Up

_**PHEW! Took me a while to type this up, but its all good! Hope you like!**_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Her Decision: Everyone's Future -<br>Wake Up**

It was pretty amazing at how they had all been somewhere in Japan. No one other than Inuyasha and Sesshomaru traveled a lot, and many of them had remained hidden in Japan. After all, it was their birthing places. They weren't about to just up and leave their homes without some sort of back-up plan. They knew that Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had secret homes all over the place, if they needed a place to stay, it would be wherever the hanyou or youkai said to go. They hadn't heard from Kagome in the better part of two hundred years. They didn't worry, mostly because if she had been dying, they would all feel it.

Unfortunately, the pulsations from the trinkets she had given to them all wasn't doing anything to ease their worried minds.

From different parts of Japan, or Nippon as others still called it, everyone raced towards the waters that surrounded Japan and made their ways across the great water with the help of Shippou's tweaking and Kagome's disguising techniques. It was the first time in a while they to do something so drastic, but this was cause for drastic measures. No one ever blew the whistle, so they knew someone, somewhere, was in dire need of help. Just just hoped that it wasn't Kagome who was in need of help. Their hearts held hope, but in the back of their mind, they all knew that the woman was in danger.

In the Thirteen Colonies, as it was still known as and barely beginning to take affect as the "United States", Inuyasha was the only one racing on land. Of course, because of everyone's difference in mobility, whether it be youkai or hanyou, or even ningen, almost everyone was matched in equal agility and speed, though some were a tad bit slower than the others, they still made it in record time. Whereas normally if they had casually been making there ways there, it would have taken only a few hours, but without the transportations of horses, wagons, or whatever else that was out there, they were able to get there in just a few long minutes. True, it wasn't like three or four minutes, more like forty-five at the most, but to them, it was way faster than just taking a horse or walking there.

They all had to hurry, that much was set in their minds.

* * *

><p>Kagome coughed up blood for what felt like the billionth time. She had managed to find a super thick branch and hid close to the tree trunk and the juncture of the branch. She was completely out of breath. The bullets were coming at her like a rainstorm. Idly, she wondered why they were shooting at her. That's when she remembered that the guy who had been running from them had obviously done something wrong and seeing her almost immediately afterwards made them stop and attack her. Probably because they thought she was in league with that guy.<p>

She gasped as the pain was practically overwhelming. She clenched her teeth and her left fist tightly, holding her stomach with her right hand. She knew she should have acquired a gun a long time ago, it just never occurred to her that she would get into this kind of situation.

She looked around when the gun-firing stopped and wondered what happened. She could sense them coming, they were so close, so naturally, she turned to look at what had caught her attention. Unfortunately, her movement caught the attention of the men below her and caught her in the face, making a thin, blood red line going from her chin to just below her eye. It now looked like she a "T" etched into her left cheek. She reared back quickly, losing her balance and falling a lower, a bit thinner branch. She didn't waste any time and hastily got to her feet before taking off again. She got shot again, this time in the leg, and the bullet pierced straight through. Crying out, she landed right on her stomach on a branch, but this time, she didn't move.

"Hahahaha! I got her!" A man exclaimed below. "Quick, get her before she moves again!"

Immediately, three men tried to reach for her. In the mean time, Kagome was wearily trying to focus. Her vision was blurred and her head felt both clouded and dizzy. Her world felt like it was going topsy-turvy, and she was pretty sure that she been standing, she would have looked like a drunken fool stumbling could see forms trying to climb the tree to get at her. One of the men made a grab for her legs, but instinctively, she kicked the offending appendage and he released her, only to come back and get angry at her. He grabbed the waist of her bottoms and yanked her backwards, causing her to slide from the tree and fall to the ground in broken heap.

Faintly, she realized it was beginning to rain. Sputtering, she craned her neck to look at a man who stood above her. "Well, aren't you just the little vixen? You gave me and my men a lot of trouble."

"I..." she coughed out, "didn't do...anything..."

"But you did," he said, "you helped that bastard get away. You'll pay the consequences for it."

"I.." she took a deep breath, nearly choking on her own blood, "don't even...know him..."

The man reached down and grabbed the front of her shirt roughly. He dragged her to face him upright, and she spat her blood in his face. He got angry and slapped her. "Listen here, bitch," he said in a heavy accent. Why hadn't she realized that he had a foreign accent until now? "I'm taking you into custody. I'll let the headman know of your treachery and we'll see what he wants to do. Until then, you better shut your trap and be a good little girl."

She grinned. "What for?" She coughed in his face, "you have already deemed me a criminal."

"You WERE in league with that bastard!" He exclaimed, throwing her to the ground. Kagome gasped as pain shot through her body. They were so close...just a little further. He picked up a gun from one of his men and cocked it. She turned to look at him and struggled to breath. The bullet wound in her stomach was taking a lot out of her. Her miko powers were trying to kick in and keep her from dying, but they were little help against a bullet that was still lodged in her gut. She glared as best she could, and before she knew it, the gun went off...but not at her. The gun fired off somewhere else and the man fell forward in a bloody heap.

Not a minute later, a rather large group was surrounding her, fighting for her. The men who had attacked her put up one hell of a fight that lasted near an hour before they finally just died. She groaned as she was gently flipped from her stomach to her back. "Oh Gods, Kagome!" A woman's voice rang out, she opened her blurred eyes at the woman. It was Sango's voice, that much she knew, she just couldn't quite...see her.

"H-Hey, Sango," she gurgled. "N-Nice...to see you...again." She coughed, a thick trail of blood running down her chin.

"Damn it wench!" She heard Inuyasha's voice say. She tiredly looked over to a blurry figure of red, white, and grey. "Don't you dare die on us! You better not! I swear I'll never forgive you if you do!" He yelled as he crouched at her side. Sesshomaru came in close, he was inspecting her, seeing how deep her injuries really were.

"I've..." She coughed again, "been through worse...I'll be okay...I'm just...sleepy..."

"Mama..." Shippou said, teary-eyed and on his knees by her hand. "I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! If I had just came to find you and alter the disguise-"

"Not your fault," she rasped, desperately trying to remain conscious. She knew she may not make it if she passed out. Suddenly, she felt a pinch in her arm.

"Uh uh," Miroku said, "forgive me Kagome, but you must remain awake. Who knows what kind of trouble you will get yourself into if you do."

She didn't say anything. She just looked up at the sky, watching the rain slowly drizzle. "Kagome?" She heard Kouga's voice.

"I'm...okay," she said, barely above a whisper. She shut her eyes painfully when Sesshomaru suddenly bent down to pick her up.

"Kichiro," Sesshomaru said.

Kichiro looked up with a pained expression. He wasn't able to do anything, he couldn't do anything. He felt so helpless - he didn't even know what to say to everything that was happening. So when the demon lord suddenly called him out, he snapped out of his overly-worked shock and looked up at him. He glanced at Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Inuyasha, who were covered in blood. "Where do you reside?"

He thought about it. Sesshomaru knew the area he resided, but he didn't know its exact location. Quickly, he stood. His location would be the best place for all of them to stay anyway. If they didn't, then they'd be too worried about Kagome's health. Besides, Kagome was precious to all of them - he couldn't let her down, not now. Quickly, he led them all at breakneck speed, getting there as fast as he could. Quickly unlocking the gates and ushering them inside the palace walls, he locked them all in before escorting Sesshomaru and Kagome to a random bedroom and letting him deposit her on the lusciously huge bed.

Sango and Tsubaki stepped forward, quickly getting to work on getting the bullets out of their friend and get the blood to stop pouring from her body like a waterfall. While in the mean time, everyone was escorted to the very spacious living room. There were several huge decorated pillows that varied in color but all had the same embroidery of a sunset and a cricket on them. "What do you suppose happened?" Miroku asked after a very long and intense silence.

"I heard something about her being in league with someone," Shippou said, "maybe that has something to do with it."

Koga sat with his legs and arms crossed as he thought about it. "If I ain't mistaken," he said in a gruff voice, "no one has seen her in a couple of centuries. Even with has close dog turd is to her, no one has seen her. I'm right aren't I?"

Several nods went about the room, all looking at one thing or another in various spots of the room. "Since when was this place built, Kichiro?" Minori suddenly asked. This, of course, took everyone's mind off Kagome and the current situation and allowed them to focus and relax on another subject.

"Oh! About fifty years ago," he said proudly. "Me and Kagome worked hard on this place. We didn't stop working for nearly three weeks until we were satisfied that there was a sturdy roof above us. After that, we kept adding onto the place slowly but surely. We were planning on making this place a safe haven for when the wars came about. Kagome seemed positive that this was nearly the only place close enough to Edo and the rest of the lands that would give us quick access and solitude for the years to come. She and I built it for both humans and youkai alike. Even hanyou." He looked at Inuyasha, who crossed his arms and huffed.

"Hn," Sesshomaru said, nodding. He had been informed of this, but he never really knew what it entailed. He had been filling out document after document, being careful to assure Kagome's "kingdom" and guarantee that it will hold throughout time. It was no easy task, but it was easy enough for him to understand. If he were to really think about it, he was Kagome's advisor as well as a comrade, though he never thought about ever being her advisor period.

"Does anyone know what she's been up to the past two hundred years?" Minoru asked.

"Well," Kichiro said, thinking about it, "I think she said something about going to what she calls _New London._ I, of course, am calling it Old Britain. But who cares? They are one in the same. What she was doing there, I have no clue."

"Maybe she was seeing the progress of mankind," Miroku offered.

"If that were the case," Koga said, "why not just ask a youkai friend who could get there and back?"

"Feh," Inuyasha huffed, "you obviously don't know Kagome. Kagome likes to see things for herself. She wouldn't have taken away someone else's free time or pull them from their life to suit her own needs."

"Yeah, he has a point," Shippou said as Minoru and Minori nodded simultaneously. Just then, the girls came walking in, their clothes covered heavily in Kagome's blood.

"Is she okay?" Minori asked.

"Yeah," Sango said as she took a seat next to Miroku, relaxing into the big fluffy pillows. "I was half afraid we wouldn't be able to get the blood to stop flowing. It took forever to get the bullets out of her wounds and even longer to get them to stop bleeding. Those guns are dangerous - what was she doing in that area anyway?"

"We were just discussing that," Miroku said, "I suppose we have yet to come to a conclusion. I have come to my own conclusion, however. I believe, it is time for us all to move. Suspicion is beginning to arise within the villages, I don't know if you have noticed this, but they aren't taking kindly to the fact that we have the life of youkai. The villagers are beginning to get antsy."

"I agree," Sango said, "perhaps it's time for a change."

Everyone nodded. Inuyasha's ears suddenly flattened, "If I remember right," he said, "Sesshomaru's West Fortress will fall somewhere in the wars. We need to ask Kagome when, _exactly_ that will be so we can prepare everyone for immediate evacuation."

Sesshomaru's frown went deeper. That was something he hadn't liked reading. He really had not wanted his fortress to fall, but Kagome had said that when it did, she was going to let him run her place. He didn't particularly like the idea, but he wouldn't deny her for she had restored his relationship with his brother. Though he owed her nothing, his honor kept him bound to please her. It was an odd feeling, one that he still didn't quite understand, but one that he deny either.

"What will you do when that happens?" Sango suddenly asked Sesshomaru.

"I will see to it that the youkai of my home are immediately evacuated to this immediate area," he replied, "I've already consulted with Kagome and we have come to terms that I will lead and rule in her stead when the time comes."

This, of course, was news to all of them. They hadn't known that Kagome was keeping in contact with Sesshomaru. Kichiro knew, he just didn't know for how long or when it had started or even how often they even talked. "Wait," Kouga suddenly said, breaking the silence that had permeated the air, "you mean to tell me you've been keeping in contact with her without any of us knowing? For how long?"

"I imply nothing," Sesshomaru said with a growl, "I simply said we consulted. That is all."

Kouga eyed him wearily before turning his attention back to Tsubaki and Sango. "How long before she wakes?"

"That...I have no idea," Sango said with worry suddenly beginning to etch into her face. "I may have managed to stop her bleeding to death, but that does not mean that the amount of blood she has already lost may not kill her. She still has a fifty-fifty chance of survival. Her heart is weak, but it beats. Her aura is greatly diminished, but it is still there nonetheless. I suppose only time will tell."

Tsubaki nodded sadly. "Yeah," she said, "I feel sorry for her. She's taking everything and putting it on her shoulders. Why doesn't she allow anyone to help her?"

"Because that's the type of person Kagome is," Miroku replied. "She had a good heart and soul and wouldn't allow anyone else to suffer for her own needs. Even if she were sick, she wouldn't allow anyone to take care of her. Well, unless it was Inuyasha, but that's only because Inuyasha was stubborn and persistent enough to get her to bend to his will. Sango and I could only suggest things, but she would just smile and brush it off lightly, as if it didn't bother her."

"That wench is gonna' get killed one day," Inuyasha said, his ears still pinned flat against his skull. There was a sigh that went through the room.

"I guess I'll find places for you all to rest," Kichiro said, "thanks to Lord Sesshomaru, we've got nothing but the finest of things here. All of your essentials will be in the room given to you. So, if you will please follow me." After that, everyone was escorted to their own bedroom for a _long _and well-deserved rest.

* * *

><p>Kagome groaned. She felt like she was going to throw up at any moment. Her head spun at a rapid rate, making her nauseous and disconcerted. When she opened her eyes to see that it was either sunset or sunrise, she clenched her eyes shut tightly, her vision swimming at an even more dizzying rate. After recollecting herself, she was finally able to think straight and got out of bed and quickly noted that she was in her bedroom at her recently built home. She had no idea how, exactly, she got there, but she was content to just being there. She stretched, which was a big mistake because the second that happened, she doubled over in pain from the wound in her stomach. After the pain subsided, and the sweat had thoroughly drenched her brow, she stood up straight and decided to put on her clothes that were created just for her.<p>

It was the best set of pajamas she would ever wear, that much she would admit. It was so comfy and silky smooth to the touch that she didn't care about the amount of skin it showed. Though, she'd be damned if anyone saw her in it, that would just be embarrassing. Fortunately, she was in a good mood and there was nothing that was going to ruin it. She slowly stripped out of her blood caked clothing, wincing at the fact that it smelled terrible, but she, surprisingly enough, didn't whatsoever. Her skin was completely clean, and her wounds were bandaged nicely, it was just her clothes that seemed to be completely sullied. Turning to her hand-crafted dresser that was made by Kichiro and given to her on her one hundred and fiftieth birthday, she pulled out a matching top and bottoms. The top looked something akin to a tube top from her time. Her shoulders were completely bear, but there were sleeves running from her elbows and bowling out around her wrists. Her entire mid-rift was completely bare, showing her tight stomach that was wrapped in bandages that had a little bit of dried blood, but not a whole lot to really cause alarm. Her bottoms hung loosely on her hip and made a bit of a "V" shape to her naval, but it wasn't low enough to show anything off, just a bit of skin. The entire outfit was a soft, creamy color of green that had a darker shade of green leaves embroidered in a twirling pattern around the garments. She reached into the drawer again and pulled out a the silky, see-through, dark green sheen scarf that she usually placed around her hips to give her a bit of style. It glimmered softly from the light that shown in.

Her stomach growled and it was only then she realized how utterly hungry she really was. The second she finished combing out her hair, she walked out of her room barefooted and went straight towards the kitchens. She had to go through the living room to get to the kitchens faster, but it was fine with her. She had a total of three kitchens in the entire estate. She had a forth kitchen, yes, but you could hardly call it a _kitchen_. It was more like...a gourmet chef's restaurant than anything, and was it was absolutely more grand than the other three kitchens. She walked into the livingroom, hell-bent on getting to the kitchen, that she didn't even notice the auras that were in the room. She ended up passing everyone right up, leaving surprised expressions in their wake as she sauntered past them and through the doors on the other side of the room.

Kichiro stood and sauntered after her, intent on figuring out what she was doing up and about when he found her scrounging around the shelves for sustenance. "Kagome..."

"Oh, hey Kichiro," Kagome mumbled. It was obvious she was still tired. "Do we have any fruit?"

"Yeah, in that cabinet over there," he pointed to a far off cabinet and she walked over to it and pulled out a banana and an apple.

"Mmm," she said after peeling her banana and biting into it. Her eyes sparkled and she walked passed Kichiro. He was going to warn her, but she suddenly stopped in the doorway and stared at several familiar faces. She looked at her banana and blinked. "Hm," she said, "Kichiro, are bananas known for causing hallucinations?"

Kichiro walked in and laughed, "Not as long as I've been alive. I assure you, what you see is real."

Kagome eyed her banana again and walked over to one of the enormous fluffy pillows. "So," she said, still munching on her banana, "when did you all get here?" She was slowly lowering herself to the pillows, wincing as she did so. Many of the others tried to help her, but she just shook her head and handled it on her own.

"You don't remember what happened?" Sango asked softly, eying her stomach. The blood spot looked as though it was getting a little bigger, but she brushed it off as her being paranoid and over-worked.

Shippou looked at her stomach and visibly winced. He remembered seeing Kagome get shot in the leg, and although he knew that she was shot in the stomach and hadn't been there to witness it at the time, he knew it must've hurt.

"Well," Kagome said, rubbing her neck. "I can't particularly say I recall _exactly_ what happened to me, if anything happened to me. By the way, where did these wounds come from? I've got a limp in my step - Kichiro, did you kick my ass at sparring or something? I feel completely drained."

Kichiro opened his mouth to reply but Inuyasha beat him to it, "You nearly died, wench!"

Kagome finished her banana off and set the peel on her "napkin" that she had grabbed from the counter and began biting into her apple. "Hm," she said, swallowing. "Can't say I remember."

"Kagome-sama," Miroku piped up, "what is the last thing you recall?"

Kagome frowned and stopped munching for a moment to think. What _had_ she been doing prior to all of this? When _exactly_ did they get here? She couldn't have been sleeping for more than a couple of hours...could she? Unless, something drastic happened and she just couldn't recall it to the forefront of her mind. "I was on my way to New London," she mumbled, "no," she paused, "I was already there in New London. I was doing my midnight patrol to see how much everything was progressing before I returned here, there were shouts...gunfire...a man running...and-and..." she furrowed her brows and tried to concentrate. "Nothing. I don't remember anything after that. She switched hands with her apple and raised it, only to hiss and put her arm back down. Obviously, she couldn't raise it to a certain height. She switched hands again and continued to snack on her apple. "Anou, how long have I been out?"

"Nearly a week and a half," Tsubaki said.

Until now, she hadn't realized the "kids" were there. They looked a little older now, but not by much. It's been a while since she's seen any of them. It was kind of...awkward. She knew she had a bit of explaining to do, but she didn't really bother with it. "By the way, Kagome," Kouga spoke, and she directed her attention to him, "you look ravishing in that outfit."

Kagome looked down and realized she was wearing her "pajamas". True, they weren't pajamas, but it was something nice to walk around in her home in. She blushed scarlet red and nearly sputtered at him had it not been for the many growls that permeated the area. Well, at least she hadn't been the only one thinking it.

Looking at everyone, she realized they were content in her home. Maybe, in the end, things would turn out okay. Maybe, instead of constantly protecting her friends' lives, she would be able to find some peace and actually _live._

_Maybe..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>This chapter took me a really long time to type up. School and work got mixed in with my writing, so its taking me longer than it really should. Anyway...<em>**

**_Hope you liked the chapter! Don't forget to review, please! _**


	9. A Friend & A Little Bit Of News

_**My gosh, it took me forever to actually get this up. I can't believe I finally finished this chapter. I've been so involved with homework, school, and work that I've just been all over the place! I was working on it in and out on my free-time, but even then I didn't get very far. Lol! Enjoy!**___

* * *

><p><strong>Her Decision: Everyone's Future -<br>A Friend & A Little Bit Of News**

"So," Kichiro said, "did you find anything out?"

Kagome blinked. She was walking by his side in the gardens. "Nothing of importance. I know the wars will be starting soon, but I really wish I could find those organizations. In the text books, they say that the organizations were careful to keep themselves concealed from the rest of the world. Those who wished to do harm to the youkai were able to mask themselves perfectly from them. What I want to know is how they were able to in the first place. There has to be something major here that I'm missing."

"Perhaps it is time to reign in your friends and see to it that they are covered," Kichiro said. "If you know that something is going to happen within the next couple of years or so, than I say it's time to take charge."

Kagome nodded, "Maybe you're right. I'll consult with Sesshomaru and see what he says."

He nodded as they went their separate ways. Kagome didn't go straight to Sesshomaru. Instead, she went behind her dojo. She looked around to make sure no one was watching and doubled over in pain. Her stomach was raising and falling in spasms. She didn't want the others to worry, but she was really getting tired out for some reason. Her wounds were healing, but the muscles in her stomach, arm, and leg were tiring her out. She could walk perfectly fine, but every now and again, the spasms would come and she'd have no choice but to stop and take a breather.

"Man," she said when she had collected herself again, "what I wouldn't give for an ice cream sundae right about now. Doctors from my time could cure me up real quick and all I'd have to do is make sure I eat plenty of Jello and ice cream. The past sucks."

"I beg to differ," a cold, monotonous voice said from behind her. It was a good thing she had already righted herself otherwise there would have been questions that she really didn't want to answer.

"You startled me," Kagome said with a soft smile as she turned to face him.

"What are you doing behind the dojo?" He asked, his golden eyed gaze scanning her over and calculating her every gesture.

"I was taking a breather," Kagome said. She wasn't lying, no, she just thinks it's better off to not alert them all that she was hurting. "By the way, Kichiro thinks we should get a move on with our plans."

"Why?"

"He asked if I had found anything out," Kagome said as she walked by his side through the opposite side of the garden. "I don't want to be too hasty, but I don't exactly want everyone to hate me for a much needed precaution. The wars are coming, Sesshomaru, I can feel it. I don't want anyone hurt or caught in the mayhem that is to happen. If you read carefully, it said that the organizations were able to mask themselves somehow. Kichiro and I still aren't finished with building the rest of the huts in the forestry areas. Not to mention, we don't have all of the furnishings in all of the other areas. It's going to be pretty damn tough to fit so many here with hardly anything."

"Hn," he said, "I will send assistance from the west and I, as well, will help in this plan of yours."

"I don't want to cause trouble, Sesshomaru," she said, "you have many much more important things to do. I can't just keep from your work."

He turned his burning gaze to her. "You dare say that when it is my kingdom that will fall? That mysterious book you sent me all those years ago, it specifically said the west was taken over by a human lord and his vassals. I will not stand to see my kingdom perish in such a dishonorable way."

Kagome, nodding and now understanding why he wished to take part in such an important plan, said, "I understand. I'm sorry. I haven't studied that book in a while. I'm going off of what I know and I'm doing what I can to protect my friends," she paused, "and that includes you, Sesshomaru."

"Hn," he said, "a friend. " He paused for a moment, "It is an uncommon relationship with youkai of my stature. I believe you will be the most interesting individual who dare call themselves my 'friend'." He paused again, "I consider you an ally, woman. I know not the meaning of friend." He looked at her slightly saddened gaze, "but perhaps with time, Kagome, you can show me how this relationship works."

Kagome brightened and smiled up at him. "How is Rin doing these days?" She asked, deciding to change the subject.

"She is faring well," he said, "she has begun to take a liking to a village boy. Unfortunately, the boy is pressured to not go near her for her 'father' is a youkai."

Kagome glared ahead of her, "That's awful for people to think that way. However, the boy shouldn't pay any mind to them. If he likes Rin, than who are they to tell him what to do?"

Sesshomaru could only nod in return. Just then, they saw Shippou running out of the palace with Inuyasha chasing after him. "Come back here, runt! I'll give you a taste of your own medicine!" He exclaimed while Shippou just laughed and ran away.

Kagome laughed before grimacing and clutching her stomach. She was sliding to the ground, and had it not been for Sesshomaru, she would have hit the ground face-first. "What is happening?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's the bullet wounds," she gasped, "there have been spasms in my muscles for a while now. I can't control it, it's a reaction from the holes from the bullets. It's...I don't know." She hissed again when another bout of spasms hit her dead on.

Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her to her room. "Don't tell anyone, Sesshomaru," Kagome said, "everyone's so happy right now. I don't want them to worry abotu me."

"Then allow me to tend to your wounds," he said.

Kagome said nothing. When he looked at her face, she was asleep. He opened up her dark purple kimono that she had put on that day and unwrapped her bandages. The holes were completely closed, but there was an enormous, dark blue bruise forming. It was ghastly looking. He wondered briefly if there was any sort of elixir he could use to clear this up quickly. Perhaps this was the reason she was so collected during their stay. She didn't participate in any of the gatherings and she didn't quite come to dinner, breakfast, or lunch on a regular basis. Most of the time, she was "taking a nap" in her bedroom. That's what Kichiro told them anyway. He knew the boy wasn't lying, so it was Kagome that had said the lie to him. He didn't even know that Kagome was in pain.

He closed her kimono and picked her up to take her to her built-in spring that she had in a room attached to this room. The entire room was circular and large. Quickly stripping her down as well as himself, he took her into the hot water. He knew that the water would relax her and the pain would ebb away. True, it wouldn't work all of the time, but most of the time, hot water did wonders for pain.

Now, normally he wouldn't help an individual in such an intimate manner, but this was a special case. Why? He didn't really...know...but he supposed it had something to do with what she said. "Friend" is a word he was highly unused to. He had friends...right? Did Inuyasha and Shippou count? No...they were more family than friend. Pack more than family. The people under his rule? His maids? His servants back at the palace? No, they were all forced to show proper respect and submission. Kagome was different. She didn't show respect unless they gained her trust. On special occasions she would meet a new person and show a stranger proper respect, but if the person, in turn, was rude or obnoxious toward her, she would give them the cold shoulder and state they weren't worth her time.

Throughout his child hood he had been...solitary. He wasn't particularly fond of other youkai. They would tease him about having a hanyou brother and a father who liked to be a whore. When he grew into his teenage years, he became violent and uncontrolled. He had decided to deny sexual nature in his teen years because he didn't want to become like his father. He didn't want to be the "whore" that everyone thought the Lord to be. To this day, he is still faithfully...a virgin. He had been taunted by it by many a demoness, but in the end, they lost their life over it. Anyone who dared taunt him was dead at his feet. When he grew into an adult, he was shown proper respect by both fear and cooperation. No one dared to usurp him if they knew what was good for him.

That's why it had been such a shock. To know that his lands would one day fall under human rule - it was a disgusting thought that Kagome had placed in his brain. He knew she was warning him, and he knew she was only looking out for him, but did she really have to make him read it for himself? No, he surmised. If he had just been told this would happen, he would have flat-out killed said person for a fool for trying to play with him. He would have told her it was ridiculous and there was no way anyone, youkai or ningen, or even hanyou, would be able to surpass him strength or mind.

He gently ran his hands over Kagome's stomach, washing away any dirt that had been lying there before turning to her back. Her pained expression had been replaced with one of serenity and contentment. Her long, jet black hair flowed and floated about her head in the water. Small beads of water had formed on her skin, making her skin glow from the illumination of the light that flickered in from a high window. She was a sight to behold, and, strangely enough, he didn't even look at her womanly assets. You would think that a sexually-deprived youkai would be greedy and ecstatic about having a naked female in his arms, personally _bathing_ her and tending to her needs. He growled softly - no, he decided, he wouldn't be a lowly demon who got his kicks out of a defenseless woman who wasn't even conscious.

He finally got out of the water and walked over to her bed, grabbing a robe that was situated near the entrance of the bathing room and wrapping it around her gently before laying her down. Her hair spilled out beautifully against the light green and white pillows. Odd, her favorite color seemed to be green because that was all he ever saw her wearing or holding. If he didn't know any better, he'd say she'd have the "green thumb" as well. He looked down at her and absently ran his hand across her forehead before he realized he was still naked himself. He walked back to the washroom and grabbed the second robe the hung limply on the hook at the entrance. Quickly wrapping himself up, he looked at Kagome as he passed the bed before walking to the entrance of her bedroom and walking out. There was absolutely no need for him to hide himself or 'sneak' around. Besides, This Sesshomaru does not sneak nor does he hide.

* * *

><p>Kagome awoke a few hours later feeling completely refreshed, rejuvenated, and everything in betweeen. She was absolutely content in her covers before she realized that she was actually in her bed. She didn't recall walking to her bed or even getting under the covers. In fact...she specifically remembered complaining about her pain to Sesshomaru and-<p>

Oh, boy, she thought as she climbed out of bed. She knew he was a youkai of his word and he wouldn't tell anyone about their little mishap. He wouldn't say anything because he had promised, at least, she thought he did. Her memory was a jumbled mess of confusion and the disoriented feeling she was currently having was not helping the situation much. So, if he didn't say anything, who was the one who bathed her and dressed her in a robe? It couldn't have been a maid because there were no maids here at her palace. It couldn't have been Sango because Sango would ask questions and he wouldn't have been able to answer. Plus, he promised. So, that pretty much knocked out everyone in her household. So...was he himself?

Oh, that was such an embarrassing thought. Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai and Daiyoukai of the entire Western Domain had tended to her injuries, bathed her, clothed her, and put her to bed. Lord Sesshomaru _saw her_ **naked** in the tub. Her face became inflamed within two seconds. She honestly had no clue how she was even going to face him again. Her face was so red, she was sure she looked like a strawberry ready to burst. This was so embarrassing! How was she ever going to even _look_ at him? Or _talk_ to him for that matter? Maybe she wouldn't bring it up...yeah...it could stay between the two of them. Besides, she had no proof that he did it personally. If anything, he thought she wasn't worth his time and just left her there to rot. But then...he wouldn't have promised to not tell anyone.

Oh, her thought process was confusing herself! _Let's just say someone, somewhere, dressed me nice and pretty and leave it that!_ She thought as she pulled out a blue kimono. It had random splotches on it to make it look like party favors or something in a bright blue on top of the silk. The belt that went around it was a sheer blue and rested lightly on her hips. She pulled her hair up, not feeling like leaving it down, and let it hang in a high ponytail. She really did feel good today. Something must have happened to get her into such high spirits.

Kagome sighed. It was probably time she got up and told everyone the news. She didn't even know what time of the day it was. All she knew was that she was asleep and it felt as though she had been asleep for a LONG time. She walked out and was nearly smacked in the face from a table being brought in from the outside. There was tons of noise, and for a moment, she considered going back into her room to wait the hustle and bustle out. She decided against it however and merely waited for the two youkai carrying each end of the table with one hand to pass. Each nodded to her respectfully and she nodded back, confused as to who they even were.

Quickly, she made her way to her kitchen, which by now should be stocked once more with food. She felt like she was starving and was absolutely famished. She walked into the living area and was immediately greeted with three sets of eyes. "Uh," she said, "hi."

They quickly gasped and scattered out the room and away from her. "Okay, that was weird," Kagome commented and walked into the kitchen. When she got there, there were individuals both big and small in her kitchen, placing things on shelves and cabinets. She walked in and toward her same cabinet and pulled out an apple. She noticed that everything had stopped so she bit into her apple and turned around, only to see everyone staring at her. "What?" She asked. Everyone snapped back to reality before getting back to work.

She didn't know what was going on, but she was going to find out, soon. She walked out of the kitchen, passed the living area, and went back into the hall. She decided to search for someone at least _remotely_ familiar before she had to ask a complete and total stranger why he or she was in her once vacant home.

"Oh, hey, Kagome," Sango said walking right up to her. "Nice seeing you up and moving again."

"What?"

"Well, I saw Sesshomaru carrying to your room a few days ago and I was going to ask why, but he looked caught up in his own world, so I let him be. What's going on? How come you have't come out of there in like forever?"

Kagome laughed nervously, a habit she really needed to halt. "I've been caught up in all my documents Sesshomaru has been sending me. I don't exactly have an study room here in the building-"

"Okay, that's a flat-out lie," Sango said, "everyone knows your study is across the bridge that goes over the gardens."

"Technically, it isn't a lie," Kagome frowned. She supposed Sango knew her much better than she originally suspected. "I didn't even know I had a study built here. Kichiro must have added it on before I got back this last time. Either way, I've been caught up in documents concerning allies and whatnot.

"So?" She paused, eyeing her, "What's been happening while I was in my so-called 'studies'?"

Sango blinked. "I thought Sesshomaru would have told you," she said with a frown.

Kagome made a frown of her own. "No," she said, "that prick never tells me anything. He only hands me documents, sometimes explains the whole politics thing, and then walks away. That youkai rarely ever says a word to me or anyone." Okay, so that wasn't exactly true, but with Sesshomaru carrying her back to her room, she had to direct the attention somewhere. She knew that Sango suspected something from her and Sesshomaru, but she didn't say anything about it.

"Look," Kagome said, "if you aren't going to tell me what's going on, than I will just go talk to Sesshomaru about it."

"All I know is that there are youkai and hanyou coming in from all over the place. The vacant rooms are now filled and I was just informed that the room you are staying is a room that is a guest room. Your room is actually down the hallway at your study. Your immediate friends and family are also in that wing. Sesshomaru decided to redecorate another room and turn it into a second study room, and that's the room that was previously connecting your room to your study room. Now, it's another study for Sesshomaru's purposes and each of your rooms are on opposite sides of the studies. I haven't stepped foot in either of your rooms, so I wouldn't have a clue what's going on. Sesshomaru, as you said, is a prick and I haven't even heard more than three or four words from him."

Kagome nodded. "Then I can safely assume that Sesshomaru is currently in his new study, otherwise known as my new yet old bedroom." She sighed and straightened herself. "Alright then, it's time to get to work. This guy has some serious explaining to do.

"By the way, how long ago did all of this start?" Kagome turned to look at Sango.

"About three or four days ago. Sango and I are going to go get our kids and bring them because Sesshomaru ordered us to, but we were waiting for you to emerge from your room. We were told not to disturb you."

Kagome nodded. "Alright," she said, "I'm heading over to the study wing. I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah, me and Miroku are heading out so we'll back before next week. No funky business, Kagome, and no leaving this time. You are going to explain everything that is going on when we get back. Inuyasha is going to go and get his kid as well. So, just...be careful, okay? I don't want to see you getting over-worked or anything."

"Sango, stop worrying," Kagome said, "I'm looking forward to seeing Leiko, Sasori, and-"

"I don't know where they disappeared," Sango said. "Sasori and Simi disappeared around their hundredth year." Kagome showed her a shocked expression.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well," she said with a sad expression. She had decided to walk beside her to the study rather than let her walk alone. "I was doing my regular thing with watching over Miyuki-"

"Miyuki?" Kagome asked, confused.

Sango laughed. "Oh that's right," Sango said, "you wouldn't know. After our first three, a couple hundred years down the road, we had Miyuki and just recently, we had another one we named Yashiro. I'll be bringing them both - Leiko's here already. I can tell he's been dying to meet you. He's always wondered who gave him his birth necklace and the 'flute' he calls it. We, as parents, tell him stories, but he wants to meet the real thing. I suppose you'll meet him soon enough."

Kagome nodded as they came to a stop beside a door. "Well, I hope you and Sesshomaru work out whatever is going on. I'll be back before the end of the week - I'll be as quick as I can. You've missed out on so much, I truly think it's time we settle down and catch up. I think it's time for you to do the same as everyone else."

"Which would be?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Find a man - get a husband or something. Mate a demon, for kami's sake, you're still a virgin aren't you?"

Kagome's face immediately flushed. "Sango! I may be a virgin but I know lots about that sort of stuff. No need to brief me in anything - I've got it under control." She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "You and Miroku hurry back - I'll be waiting. See you later, Sango."

"Yeah, later," Sango replied, giving her a quick hug before disappearing down the hall. Kagome sighed and walked passed the large, wooden oak doors. It was time she had a word with Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, I've actually been working on this IN class! I can't believe I've gotten so far with it, too. I'm really getting somewhere now! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review please!<strong>_


	10. Talking, Informing, Tons of Kids

_**My gosh, it took me forever to actually get this up. I can't believe I finally finished this chapter. I've been so involved with homework, school, and work that I've just been all over the place! I was working on it in and out on my free-time, but even then I didn't get very far. Lol! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Her Decision: Everyone's Future -<br>Lots of Talking, Lots of Informing, & Tons of Kids  
><strong>

Kagome Higurashi was a bit skeptical. She wasn't so sure if this idea was going to work or not. Sesshomaru had explained what he had done just five minutes ago, and she simply walked away, too frustrated to deal with it. Now, as she sat on the balcony of her newly accommodated room, she had to be satisfied. He had actually listened to her words and considered them seriously while taking action.

He told her he repositioned their rooms so that they were on opposite sides of the two adjoining studies. Both her study and her old room were the same in size - large, comfy, and very homey. Kagome, at first, had no idea how to deal with the whole arrangement, but now that she really thought about it, it made sense. If their study rooms were connected, then there would be better access to each other while working. Granted, they both may not be in their offices at the same times, but they would both still have access to both. While although her room wasn't connected to her study, she was pleased to know that it wasn't that far away from her new room. Not to mention, she had discovered, through Sango first (confirmed with Sesshomaru), that all "immediate" friends were housed in the "study" wing. This, of course, meant that Inuyasha, Sango, Shippou, Rin, Inuyasha, _everyone_, could found in just a couple of rooms away from hers and Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru explained that he had taken action - he was not about to allow his kingdom to go down without a fight. He stationed half his troops at her home as well as his own, and had removed every person within his household. When everyone was settled, he said, he would take the neighboring villages of mixed humans and demons, inform them of a safer place if he deemed them worthy enough, and evacuate the area.

"What if those innocents you don't approve are killed?" She had asked him. His answer? Same always - a pointed look that spoke louder than words. That's when she rubbed her temples and turned his back on him. She left the room because she didn't have the patience to deal with his "issues". She smiled softly to herself when she looked out of the trees moving gently in the wind. She could smell the freshness of the water from the stream just a couple of meters off from the villages. The breeze was warm and comfortable, not in the least rough or irritating. She was completely content. She closed her eyes for a moment to revel at the feeling when someone called her name. She looked down and could see Kichiro standing with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Tsubaki, Minoru, Minori, and Shippou. She smiled at them and backed away from the railing before taking a deep breath a launching forward toward the railing.

"Ch-Chotto matte, Kagome!" She heard Kichiro exclaimed, "I'm holding stuff! I can't- Gah!" He dropped all kinds of scrolls and books and writing utensils all over the place as Kagome came flying from a good two stories high and barreled right into him. He barely managed to keep his balance when she landed in his arms. He sighed with relief and set her on her feet before picking up his things. "Geez! I said wait!"

Kagome laughed and helped him pick up his junk, hands scrambling to hurry and pick up the mess in a flurry a movement. When they stood, she handed him all of the things she picked up and watched as he juggled all of the weight in his hands. "What are all of you guys doing standing around?" She asked, turning to Inuyasha and the others.

"Keh," Inuyasha huffed, "I was telling Sesshomaru I'm heading back to the palace to pick up my kid."

Kagome blinked. "A kid? Hm," Kagome said with a smile, "good luck. Oh! Kichiro where's the-"

"On the third shelf by that 'world globe' thing," Kichiro interrupted. "Yeah, yeah, I made sure to keep it on ur desk in plain sight."

"Okay, good," Kagome said.

Her "old" friends simply stared at the two's compatibility with each other. Inuyasha was a bit saddened at the fact that she hadn't even congratulated him on having a kid, or even asked who's it was. His ears flattened against his skull - perhaps she had undergone too many changes.

"Kagome, Kagome!" Tsubaki said with excitement. Kagome turned around to face the not-so-small girl. "Sensei says my skills have improved greatly! He says one day I'm going to be the successful victor of a chosen mate!"

Kagome rose an eyebrow. "That's really good," Kagome said, "I hope you make a good choice one day." She said with smile.

Shippou didn't really say anything. He was just watching his "mother" interact with everyone else...but him. He also noticed how close Kagome was with Kichiro and how hurt-looking Inuyasha looked. He could care less what Sesshomaru looked like, all that mattered was the fact that Kagome was _dismissing _them in a simple talkative manner. It was...saddening.

Kagome could tell that they were upset with her. Sesshomaru seemed to be the only one who didn't seem to even care what was going on around him. She knew that she was ignoring them, not on purpose really, but she was more wanting to talk with Kichiro anyway. What difference would it make if she talked to Kichiro or some other dude out there? It was her mouth, she could do and say what she wished.

"Okay," Kagome said, "so, where are the documents on-"

"On your desk," Kichiro said with a nod of affirmation, "damn, Kagz, did you even _look_ at your desk? Better yet, have even _stepped foot_ in your study room?"

"Ah," Kagome said, "no?" Kagome said, "I just assumed a bunch of stuff got moved around and - don't you dare look at me that way! I've been busy the last couple of days! I don't have to go traipsing around the grounds and looking at every detail in the world! By the way, is the west wing completely refurbished?"

"Done," Kichiro said, "I got that done a day ago. Where have you been? You've been locked in your room for days! I thought you were going to become a hermit for life!"

Kagome frowned at his joke. "I'm not a hermit," she said.

"Never said you were," he said, "I just sort of implied it." He grinned. Then his grin left him as Kagome raised her right fist and swung at him. "HA! YOU MISSED! AGAIN!" He exclaimed in the tree above her.

Kagome shook her fist at him. "Then come down here and take my punches like a man!"

"That's just it! I'm not a man! I'm a demon!" He exclaimed, running off in the distance.

"Get back here!" Kagome exclaimed running after him. She paused for a moment and turned around, "Hey, Inuyasha," she said with a wink, "congrats. You'll be a good father. And Shippou, hun," Kagome said, causing him to look up from the ground beneath his feet, "cheer up. Sesshomaru has told me a lot about you. I proud of you, both of you," she looked at Inuyasha. "See you later, kids-"

"We're not kids!" Minoru and Minori said simultaneously.

"-be good and don't get into any trouble and-"

"KAGOME YOU SLOW-ASS WOMAN! I'M GONNA GO GRAB THAT THING YOU CALL A DIARY IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP!" Kichiro exclaimed from far off.

Kagome stopped her ranting and turned back around. "KICHIRO IMA KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH ANYTHING ON MY DESK!" She took off running after him and caught up rather quickly.

* * *

><p>Kagome drummed her fingers on the desk for what felt like the thousandth time in that past hour. Just an hour before, Sesshomaru had come to speak to her about all of the arrangements and the order of the palace, and before that, Inuyasha came to visit her, and she caught up with him for a bit. Shippou came with him, and she had a chat with him as well. She told them each how happy and proud she was of them. She made plans when everything was settled down, that they all sit down for an enormous feast.<p>

Kagome growled to herself. There was NOTHING to do. She was ready to get out of here. The documents on her desk could be wait to signed - there was no need to rush things. She wanted to see her palace flourishing! She wanted to see it progressing more and more. She wanted to help make everyone comfortable. She wanted to make sure there were no flaws. She wanted-

She couldn't. She already knew that. She was ready to get up and out of this room, though. She couldn't stay concentrated enough anyway.

Quickly, she stood and walked around her desk, placing her quill back in the it's cup and then walking to the door. She sighed when she looked at herself - she was back to wearing her crappy clothes. Her comfortable, but slightly torn haori top and ripped hakamas were a bit...out there. She groaned. She was not looking forward to wearing what was in the closet - her _pajamas._ She whimpered and lowered her head in embarrassment. "I don't wanna wear it..." She mumbled as she shut the door behind her. "I don't want to...no. Absolutely not. I've got to have something else in my closet...something..._anything._"

She walked to her room quickly and went straight to her bath. She stripped and got in, relaxing as much as she could before scrubbing herself down. She was _not _looking forward to looking in her closet.

* * *

><p>It was time for dinner. The three kitchens were all working at full capacity, and the chefs, cooks, bakers, and everything in between were all running smoothly. everyone was being fed as we know it. He walked into the dining chambers for the close friends and family only and took his seat at the end of the table. Shortly after him, Shippou walked in and took his seat on Sesshomaru's left.<p>

They had been seated for approximately two minutes in silence before Tsubaki walked in arguing with Minoru about something with a bow. Minori stayed silent and Kichiro followed them in. Now that they had all be reunited, at last, Kichiro spent half, if not most, of his time with his siblings. He had missed hanging with them, and now that they were back, he could spend all the time in the world with them. Unfortunately, this would only last for a while because he still had those homes to build out in the forest, with Kagome's help, of course.

Soon enough, the room was filled with random chatter and all were waiting for Kagome.

* * *

><p>Kagome frowned. <em>This<em> was put in _her_ closet. What the _hell? _She looked at herself again - at least it was more decent than the one she wore that one day in front of all those people.

This outfit was white and gave her a bit of an Arabic feel. The top was only half that came just below her breasts and left one shoulder bare. Her mid-rift was completely bare as well. Her pants billowed outward loosely, resting low on her hips. The sheer white sash was long, too long to be wrapped around her waist. She tied it around her bare shoulder and let it hang diagonally to her hip. It almost looked as though a sheet had been tied onto her for a bag. It sparkled and shimmered every which way she turned.

She sighed again. Perhaps white wasn't the _best_ thing to wear for dinner. What if she ruined it? Not to mention how much skin was being shown - she'd never get rid of those dirty looks people give her. Quickly, she tied her hair up in a high ponytail, letting small tendrils of hair fall to frame her face. She sighed again - why did it feel like she was just too dressed up?

Kagome walked out of her room bare-footed. She figured she was only going to the dining room, so really, there would be no point in her putting her shoes on. And even if she did going outside barefoot, she would just walk around like that. There weren't any stickers, shiggers, or anything of the sort in her grass. Maybe grass snakes here and there, but nothing that wouldn't harm her unless provoked. She turned a corner and bumped into a demoness. She and her friend who stood next to her sneered.

"Watch where you are going, human," she snarled.

"I will if you will," Kagome replied and walked around her.

"I saw you with Lord Sesshomaru," the female next to her commented. "There is no way Lord Sesshomaru would ever allow someone like _you_ into his bed. Especially a lowly _human_ female. Besides, he could probably care less about you."

"Is that what you think?" Kagome asked, turning around to look at them. A smile broke out across her face, "You know something? I'm not even trying to get into his bed. So, congrats if you make that far. However, I probably know more about him than you ever will. So, good luck." She turned her backs to them. They growled and raced after her out of reaction. Kagome whipped around as they launched themselves at her. The three of them went tumbling backwards and into a set of double doors.

All of them looked up as the three collapsed into the room, scratching and biting each other. Kagome kicked one off and then kicked the other off. Kagome fixed her ponytail and dusted herself off right before she was rammed into the wall hard enough to make it crack. Suddenly, the pressure was pulled off of her and she gasped for breath as she slid down the wall. Kagome looked up and saw Sesshomaru, Shippou, and Kichiro holding the two "bitches" back from ripping her apart. Kagome looked up at her wall. Her once _beautiful_, recently _painted_, by _hers truly_, wall. What. The. Fuck. Kagome glared at each and every little crack in the wall, clenching each of her hands into tight fists. Kagome released one of her hands and placed her thumb and forefinger on the bridge of her nose. "Do you _know_ how _long_ it took me to _paint this room?_" She slowly turned to face the two girls. The three boys backed away immediately. They knew when to interfere, and they also knew when _not_ to interfere.

Kagome held up a hand, her body beginning to glow a light blue color. She grabbed them each by their collars. "You two are guests in _my_ home. Sesshomaru has helped me a lot through getting this place and I do not _appreciate_ my stuff being destroyed. Hell, I helped _build_ this place. You better get the hell out of my sight before I make you rebuild the wall yourself."

The two, with widening eyes, realized that the young woman before them held powers they hadn't even sensed. They also realized, to their horror, that she was the _owner_ of the palace. They quickly scampered out the door and down the hall. Obviously, it was a bad idea to venture to their Lord's wing.

Kagome rubbed her temples and turned back to the wall. "My beautiful wall..." She said, hugging it with sadness.

"Kagome," Kichiro said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We can fix it, there's no harm - just a few cracks and-"

Kagome glared at him.

"-or we can make them fix it." Kagome was satisfied with that. She rubbed the destroyed wall affectionately before sighing and sitting down at the table with the others.

"My poor wall is destroyed," she mumbled, "I took a lot of time painting that wall."

"Don't worry," Kichiro said, waiting for the maids to hurry up and serve them, "it'll be done before you know it."

"Speaking of," Kagome said, directing her attention to Kichiro once more, "how are the buildings coming along in the forest?"

"Well," Kichiro said, playing with his fork while leaning on his left palm. "I don't know, Kagz. I got the whole Eastern side finished, but I'm going slowly through the South-Eastern side. I'm trying to spend time with the twins and Tsubaki a little."

Kagome smiled. "Well, don't over-work yourself! Take the day off tomorrow, I'll get started on building to get you some progress, okay?" Kichiro nodded with a wide smile. It was obvious he was grateful that she had decided to let him have the day with his family. It was something he'd been wanting to ask of her anyway.

"So," Kagome said as the maids placed the food in front of them at last. "I take it Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku took off to get their kids. What of Kouga and Ayame?"

"The wolves are gathering their kin as we speak. They will have great numbers, Kagome, are you sure you can shelter them all?"

"When will they be here?" Kagome asked. "I've got a little something for the wolves. I think they will enjoy it."

"They will be here in a week from yesterday."

Kagome smiled, "That's just the amount of time I need. I'll have it done, Sesshomaru, don't worry yourself over it," she waved him off with a flick of her hand. "Now...let's eat!" She said enthusiastically and began to chow down. The others followed suit shortly after, indulging themselves before the kitchens had to feed more mouths.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, this was a pretty long and pointless chapter, but I guess I'm just making some fill-ins. I don't know. How are my readers enjoying it so far? Don't forget to review, please!<em>**


	11. The Den, The Fruit, & The Talk

_**So, I've been thinking...this story needs a bit of romanticism going on, what do you think? So far, it's been nothing but seriousness - I think I should spice things up a little. Of course, that will come in the next chapter. ^_~**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Her Decision: Everyone's Future -<br>The Den, The Fruit, & The Talk  
><strong>

Kagome stretched. She was finally done with the whole construction of the "den" she had made for the wolves. She had a day to spare, too. With Kichiro's magic and her intuitive creativeness, they were able to finish within the week. She had even brought in furs of all kinds to decorate some of the rooms. She knew that wolves had no need for rooms, but there was definitely plenty of "cave space" for them.

Kagome plopped down on her butt. She had just finished placing down a bear's fur as a rug when someone came racing up to her. "Kagome," Kichiro exclaimed, "the wolves are here!"

"What?" Kagome said, out of breath. She really, _really_ wanted some water. She was completely famished. She had decided to skip lunch just so she could finish decorating! "They're a whole day early!"

"I don't know, they must have left a day earlier than expected. Did you finish the preparations?"

"Yeah, I did," Kagome said, "demo, I only did it just now! I thought I'd have at least one day to relax - now I've got to worry about settling them in!"

Kichiro held out a hand and helped her to her feet. "Well, we're meeting them in the courtyard - they have a rather large group seeing as how Ayame's _and_ Kouga's clan united."

Kagome groaned, "Okay, I'll be there in a moment. I'm going to the stream to wash up real fast and I'll meet up with you at the courtyard."

"Alright," Kichiro replied, "I'll tell Sesshomaru you'll be there in a second."

Kagome took off one way while Kichiro took off the opposite way. She washed quickly, knowing that she didn't have much time to spare. She caught sight of the scar on her arm. Then, her eyes moved further up to see the bandages on her shoulder and disappearing behind her work clothes. She sighed. She knew what went through everyone's minds. She was positive that they were constantly worrying themselves over her because of how she does things. She couldn't help it - she was a trouble maker, and she really couldn't prevent it.

She sighed again and stood up. She pulled a cloth out from a hidden pocket in her clothes and dried her hands and wrists. She put it back in place and took a deep breath. She turned, and she ran all the way to the square.

It was definitely a sight to behold when she got there. Kouga was shaking hands with Inuyasha, Ayame looked annoyed with her two sons and daughter, Sango was holding a newborn - everyone was everywhere. It was really a lot to take in. "Kagome!" Sango said with an enthusiastic wave. She had the largest smile Kagome had ever seen etched across her face. "Sister!" She heard several wolf demons exclaim. She noticed Ayame's death stare, but chose to ignore it for the time being. This was a welcoming party and it was best not to ruin it.

Kagome trotted over to Sango. She smiled at a tall man standing next to her and Miroku. She also saw him holding onto a little girl's hand. She saw the pendant that hung around the man's neck and smiled. "So," Kagome said with a smile, "this is what Leiko has become, huh?"

He blinked. "Have we met before?" He asked, clearly confused.

Sango and Miroku laughed. "This is Kagome," Miroku introduced, "she is the one we told stories about when you were little. She is also the one who helped with your birth."

Leiko looked at Sango as she nodded in confirmation. "I was told that only the Wolf Tribes arrived. I didn't know you guys did, too."

"Well," Miroku said. Sango raised her free hand to rub her neck sheepishly. "Someone decided not to take any breaks because she was too excited and anxious to get back here."

Kagome laughed wholeheartedly. It was nice to be wanted among her friends again. She knew it wouldn't last very long because she had plans on seeing the world after a couple of years, but she would enjoy it while it lasted. "Leiko has gotten big," Kagome said, reaching forward and touching the pendant that was placed around his neck. It flashed a silvery-white color before it died down. Leiko's eyes widened at the interaction and he brought his hand up touch it when she let it rest against his chest again. "And who is this little cutie?"

"I am Miyuki!" She said gleefully. She raised her arms high above her head and Kagome bent down and picked her up. She had let go of Leiko's hand just before she was lifted into her arms.

"And how old are you?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"Um...fifty-um..fifty..." She furrowed her eyebrows in concentration.

Kagome smiled. "She's fifty-two," Sango said, "she's aging slower than Leiko. It's really weird, actually."

Kagome smiled as she looked at Miyuki. "I see," Kagome said, "the developmental capabilities are slow as well." She observed. "But, as far as I'm concerned," Kagome nuzzled her nose and she giggled, "you're as healthy as the sun!"

Kagome tickled her and she laughed outright. She was set on the ground after a little while and went with Shippou to go play. Inuyasha walked over and held a small bundle out to her. "This is my kid," Kagome looked over and smiled sweetly. He unwrapped a little baby girl. She had the tiniest little horns on her head and deep black hair with streaks of gray running through it. She had a small set of wings that resembled those of bats that wrapped around her body in a cuddling form.

"What's her name?" Kagome asked.

"I..." he paused, "haven't decided." He frowned. "I'm not good with names..."

Kagome watched as she opened her eyes and stared directly at Kagome. "Wow, ruby eyes. Beautiul." She paused, "How about Akane? It means 'brilliant red'."

Inuyasha looked down at his daughter and contemplated the name. "I kind of like it." He said with a smile and reached his claw up to touch her cheek. She wrapped her fingers around Inuyasha's finger and held tight. His smile widened and his ears shot straight up in an alert motion. "Akane it is."

Kagome smiled. "Nice to meet you, Akane," she said, running her fingers through the baby's short, soft hair.

"Sister!" Hakkaku exclaimed from behind her and she whirled around to see Kouga waving over at her with a boy on his shoulder. She smiled at them all and left Inuyasha's side to go to Kouga's and Ayame's. Ayame didn't seem very happy about that, but nonetheless allowed her to come over.

"Hey Hakkaku, Ginta, Kouga," she paused and turned her eyes to Ayame, "Ayame." Ayame nodded in greeting. "How have you guys been the past few decades?"

"Great, actually," Kouga said. "How's my previous woman doing?"

"Same old, same old," Kagome said, giving him a hug. "And who's this little guy?"

The little boy on his shoulder had the exact replica of his father's grin. "This is Taichi. He's my first born. Sekai is the one hiding behind Ayame over there, and Ayame's holding our newborn: Cho."

Kagome smiled. "Having kid problems yet?" She laughed as Taichi tugged hard on his right ear.

Kouga winced but pulled his hands gently away from his ear. "Ah...kinda." He picked him up and set him on the ground. "Word has it that you have a little something in store for us. Mind telling me what it is?"

"Well," Kagome said with a mischievous smile, "I don't want to brag or anything..."

"Oh just tell them," Kichiro smacked her in the back of the head and grinned at her.

"Ow!" Kagome said, rubbing her head. "What did you do that for?" She glared at Kichiro. She had to watch her language for all of the kids around, so her harsh words did very little effect. "Anyway," Kagome turned her attention back to Kouga and his kin, "with my skills and Kichiro's magic tricks-"

"They aren't magic tricks!" A growling voice snapped.

"-we were able to create the most awesomest place for you guys!" Kagome said, already leading them down a path toward the dens. About twelve minutes of walking and she came to a small fork in the "road".

"Um," Kouga said, scratching his head, "not to burst your bubble or anything, Kagz, but there's nothing here."

Indeed, there wasn't. There was nothing but two roads, one leading left, and one going right. In front of them was a ton of trees that lined the two paths. She smirked at him and raised her left hand. She snapped her fingers and the ground shook for an instant before the ground opened up to reveal a set of stairs. "We're going to live in a hole?" Ayame's smart remark came from behind her.

"The hole isn't even the best part," Kagome said with a smile. She led the way down the stairs and several, if not all, the members of the wolf packs followed in after her. When the last person entered, the hold was sealed over once more. As if by magic, the walls on either side of them was lit up with a blue fire that remained a constant all the way down the hall. She followed the tunnel. "Now, as we move along, you're going to find several indentions in the walls. Some will lead to the palace, others to bedrooms, and some to springs. I've got them situated all over the place so feel free to explore. Just remember, if you get lost, use your nose - it'll usually help you find and exit."

Kagome led them to a large room that hardly looked like a room at all. The tunnel shifted upward and the ground automatically opened up. The first thing everyone saw was green. "This is the center of all of the tunnels. This can be a place for privacy, group meetings, whatever you want. Even a playpen if you so wish it. I figured it would be nice if you could get some green in your lives, so I made this the main stop. Within this room, you will see little marks like this," she pointed to a small slash that was hardly noticeable on first glance, "if you get close to it or touch it, it will automatically open up the ground for you to travel through. The rest, I leave to you all to explore. Any questions?"

"How do we know which room is which?"

"Oh, you'll know," Kagome said. "For instance," she clapped her hands and the ground opened up directly beneath them. "This is Kouga and Ayame's room. The largest of all of the rooms in the den." She walked down and allowed them all to take a look. The stairs led to a door at the bottom, and with a key that Kagome pulled from her sleeves, she unlocked the door and allowed them all entrance. Kouga and Ayame, along with their children, were the first to walk in. "Now, all of the rooms aren't _exactly_ alike, but they are all made in a similar fashion."

Kagome watched as Ayame and Kouga took a look around. She had understood that wolf demons liked bedding with straw, so she found huge mounds of straw and had decided to make a rather _large_ bed for them. There was a bear rug on the floor, only part missing with the head, paws, and tail. She had connected several bear furs together to make a _long_ rug that would cover most of the floor. On the walls were large paintings of pictures she had taken of Ayame and Kouga a long time ago. One of them, specifically was painted on a cloth that took up nearly an entire wall. She had caught them at random moment at night one night after a bath, and stumbled across the two of them hugging beneath - would you believe it - a lunar rainbow. She knew the reason a lunar rainbow would appear - it was because of the water from the rain the night previous - but that didn't stop it from being any less magical. She had taken the shot, startled them, but managed to sneak away fast enough before they knew it was her who took the picture.

Kagome watched as Ayame ran her claws across the wooden surfaces of the dressers and watched as Kouga walked into another room that was a spring connected to the bedroom. "It isn't perfect, but I hope it will do. I thought you guys would like easy access to the room above for the pups, so I made sure this was built directly beneath it. As for the pups, there's a hidden bedroom on the other side of this wall." Kagome walked past Ayame and toward the wall right next to the bedding. She pressed her hand against it and it lit up slightly before pulling in and sliding open for them to see. "I thought you might like to have your pups close. This particular wall is super thin to the point where you could hear cloth fall if it were to hit the floor."

For a while, no one spoke. "It's perfect," Kouga said with a large grin. "Arigato, Kagome," he said, facing her and walking over to his mate. "What do you think, love?"

"It is," Ayame paused and looked around, "exceptional. I am not used to all of the furnishings, but I will in time." She said this with hardly any emotion in her face, but Kagome smiled and nodded.

"I will leave you all to find your random rooms throughout the building," Kagome said, "if you get lost or need directions, just whistle, I'll hear you." Kagome smiled at them all before ushering the other ookami youkai out of the room and allowing the small family to get accustomed to their new bedroom.

* * *

><p>She sighed when she reached the courtyard. Everyone had already vacated the area, so she supposed they were all chatting away in the living room. She wondered if she should even go to the living room to join the rest or just go lock herself in either her room or her study. Of course, she didn't have to think much on that because she saw Shippou walking toward the living room. "Hey, Shippou," Kagome said with a gentle smile. She knew he was still upset over everything and she wanted to let him know she was still there for him.<p>

"Yeah?" He asked with wide eyes. He honestly hadn't expected her to walk in right at that moment.

"Where is everyone?"

"Getting lunch," he said, "I was on my way to go join them."

"I see," Kagome said, "Oh, guess what?" Kagome said, fishing around in her pockets as she followed him into the room.

"What?" He asked, curious.

"I found something rather interesting," Kagome said with a grin, "I saw it, bought, and figured you'd enjoy it." She pulled out a small square from her pocket and held it in front of Shippou. "You are now first witness to the first piece of candy actually made. It wasn't easy getting a hold of this, but I figured you'd like to try out the beginnings of their work."

Shippou, with wide eyes, reached over and inspected it critically. Honestly, it didn't even look like a piece of candy. It looked more like a misshapen sugar cube than anything. He popped it in his mouth and almost immediately, he began to choke on it. He spat it out and Kagome laughed. "What the hell is that thing supposed to be? It's disgusting!"

Kagome laughed even harder, "I said it's the first piece of candy - this means that it's a work in progress." She grinned and he frowned. "You were expecting something more sugary and sweet, weren't you?" She asked.

He nodded grimly. Obviously, his false hopes were shot down almost immediately with that one small "treat". "I don't care what you call it, but that was definitely _not_ candy."

Kagome laughed as they walked into the kitchen together. Everyone looked up to see Kagome's smiling face as she sat down in a seat next to Sesshomaru and across from Inuyasha. "The look on your face was priceless," Kagome said with a smile.

Shippou frowned. "Mom," he said, "that was cruel."

Kagome giggled as a plate of fruit was placed in front of her. Everyone stared with wide eyes. "What?" She asked.

"Aren't you going to eat any meat with that?" Sango asked.

"Um," Kagome looked at her plate, "should I?"

"You are malnourished. Eat some meat," Sesshomaru ordered.

Kagome made a face that clearly said she wasn't going to eat it. "For lunch? Seriously? I don't even _need_ any meat," Kagome said, "I'm fine just with fruit."

"Fruit doesn't even give you any energy," Inuyasha argued, "the red stuff is what really gets you goin'!" He said, stuffing his fork into a piece of meat that was just oozing blood.

Kagome cringed. "I suddenly do not want to eat," Kagome said, her face paling considerably.

"Are you okay?" Kichiro asked, looking at her with laughter dancing in his eyes. "You know, they sort of have a point. You rarely ever meat - I've only seen you eat it-"

"It's not happening," Kagome said, "and I am not going to discuss this at the table. Kichiro, I'm not eating meat, and that's final." She then picked up her fork and went to stab at a piece of fruit, but the plate disappeared on her and was replaced with a plate full of well-done boar. Her face paled even more than what it had previously. Everyone simply stared in amusement as she set her fork down and scooted the plate away from her. "Give me back my fruit."

"Iie," Sesshomaru replied, placing the fruit on one end of the table so that she could not reach it. "You are far too skinny, you need more nutrients."

Kagome frowned. "I am perfectly healthy!" Kagome retorted, "Now give me back my fruit, damnit or so help me I will-"

"You will what, Kagome?" Sesshomaru said with a challenge in his eyes.

Kagome smiled evilly. She picked up both hers and his plate in one swift movement before he could even retort and then dropped them both on the ground. "Hm," Kagome said, "there you go, you can eat off the floor like the dog you are now."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red for a second before he, too, decided to drop her fruit on the floor by "accidentally" bumping his elbow into her plate. Kagome gasped. "All that precious fruit...maybe you should eat that, too," Kagome said with anger flashing through her eyes. "You need more fruit in your diet."

"And you need more meat," he replied.

"No, I don't," Kagome said, standing, "I don't need it. I've survived without it for several months now and I am-"

"You haven't eaten any meat in several months?" Sango said with a gasp. "Why in the world would you do something like that? If I do recall, you used to eat rabbit with us beside the pits we made campfires out of."

Kagome blinked. "Yeah," Kagome said, "I suppose I did at one time," she paused, "unfortunately, I've slept since then. Sesshomaru can clean the floor when he's finished, I'm going out." Kagome stood and walked from the room, leaving everyone to just stare at her.

Throughout the whole time, however, Inuyasha, Shippou, and the four siblings known as Minoru, Minori, Kichiro, and Tsubaki, all stared with their eyes and mouths wide open in shock. Sesshomaru growled to himself before taking Inuyasha's plate and beginning to eat his food. "Hey!" He yelled before another plate was placed in front of him. He frowned - it wasn't as juicy as the previous one.

* * *

><p>Kagome was fuming. She wanted that fruit so bad. Not to mention, he made her look like she was freaking anorexic or something in front of <em>everyone<em>! It may be true that she hadn't eaten properly in several months, but he doesn't know the reason for it. She felt like she was going to be sick.

Her stomach growled...now that she thought about it, she should have at least tried it. But then again...there was the blood. The chefs, cooks, and bakers all knew about her resistance to eat meat so they always gave her fruit. Youkai ate a majority of meat, some fruits, and very little vegetables. They, however, had no idea what humans ate until they came across her. So, in the end, they settled on just serving her fruit, like always.

"I want a banana and strawberry sundae," Kagome whined as she jumped up into a tree and lay down on her stomach. She was outstretched on a thick branch with one arm and one leg slung over the side. The other leg was propped up against the tree's trunk as her other arm was resting beneath her cheek. She closed her eyes as the wind blew. She couldn't believe they all made such a big deal about her eating habits. So what if she was picky? She could be picky if she wanted to.

"Kagome-sama," Miroku called from below her, causing her to look down at the once-monk below her. He jumped up into the tree's branches and joined her side. "It has been a long time since we all have seen you."

"You just saw me last week," Kagome said with a smirk.

"That is not what I meant," Miroku said with a smile.

"I know, but I figured I'd lighten the mood," Kagome said, closing her eyes again. Truthfully, she didn't feel comfortable in a one-on-one conversation with a man she once knew. Truth be told, could she truly say that she even still knew him? She supposed he'd always be the same no matter what, but the fact remains that she hadn't seen any of them in what feels like a millennia. "I have a feeling you've waiting to say that to me for some time, though."

"I have," he said with a nod as he looked up at the afternoon sky. "What knowledge have you learned while you were away?"

Kagome hesitated on what she should tell him. She wasn't really sure what she found. "Honestly? My trip hasn't been very successful." She frowned at herself. "I just...don't know. The people are beginning to show signs of aggression. There are those who are being political about it, but the others are going to be a real problem. I'm trying to think of a way to make sure that my land is going to be overrun. So during the war, I wanted to ask for yours and Sesshomaru's help, as well as any youkai or spiritually enhanced human to help put up a strong enough barrier. It must be one that we may all pass through, but outsiders are not allowed to cross."

Miroku looked over at her then. It was obvious she was genuinely concerned, worried, anxious, as well as a bit fearful, for the events that were to come. "Who is to say there may not be anything to concern ourselves with?"

"Well," Kagome said, sitting up on the branch and letting her feet dangle on either side of it. "I've been thinking about that, too. My worries are only just beginning. Think about it, Miroku," she turned her head to stare at him directly in the eyes, "there were no youkai in my era. How do you suppose that happened? Was it because of me? Did I make them go extinct? Am I creating a path that will lead us down a road of no return? Am I dooming us all?" Kagome shook her head. "What if I'm setting us all up for an accidental trap by the enemy? What if, by grouping here as a major force to be reckoned with, what if we are attacked and slain all in one go?"

"I suppose you have a few points," Miroku said, "but remember, we can hold our own. Do not take responsibility for things that have not yet happened or may never happen." He laid a hand on her shoulder to make her relax. "In essence, we must be prepared in case we are attacked. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Me and Kichiro created tunnels underground as well as within the walls. No one knows about them yet, but if I wish it, the doors leading to our escape will be opened for our eyes only. The walls are not very easily destroyed, so they will give us a long enough chance to run and get the hell out of here. All of the tunnels lead to my back-up homes spread across the country. Albeit, it will take us some major travel time, but it's worth it if we have to stay safe."

"Magic tunnels," Miroku said a tad bit sceptically. "I suppose I'm going to have to see that for myself to believe it."

"Dad!" A voice called from below. The two turned their attention to the ground where Leiko was standing there looking up at them. "Mom says she wants you."

Kagome blinked. How long had they been sitting like this? Suddenly, she felt Miroku's hand drop a bit down her back. Her eyes narrowed. "Monk," she said dangerously low so that his son wouldn't hear her, "if you wish to keep those hands I suggest you don't move an inch downward."

Immediately, he yelped and pulled away, laughing nervously and jumping down to join his son below. "I'll see you later, Kagome-sama. We will speak again some other time."

Kagome nodded and smiled before giving them both a half-hearted wave. When they had disappeared from sight, Kagome decided to change position on the branch and lay on her back. She stared at the sky and frowned. There were clouds beginning to roll in. Obviously, it was going to rain within the next few hours. Suddenly, the tree branches shifted and she found herself staring up at deep blue eyes. Kagome blinked. "Kichiro, what the hell? You're blocking my sun."

Kichiro frowned and pushed her off the branch. Kagome screeched and fell to the ground - she was caught off-guard. "You need some exercise. I am just the guy you need to get you in shape."

"What are you talking about? You saw me lifting those boards and getting the furnishings done for the den, right? How much more physically fit can you get? Besides, if anyone needs a work-out, it should be you. I mean look at you! You practically got spaghetti arms!"

Kichiro knew what spaghetti was. Kagome had given him the last serving she had of it. It was the most amazing thing in the world - or so he thought. Then his frown deepened. "Spaghetti arms?" He clenched his fist. If its one thing he doesn't like it's to be called names.

Kagome gulped when she saw his expression. "Did I say spaghetti arms? Well, I'm such a dunce sometimes, I usually babble what I don't really mean and - hey, did you just get closer? Oh, look your hair looks different, did you do something to it? Well, look at the time, I'm late for, uh, a meeting..." She quickly took off down small dirt path that led to the palace.

"Kagome get back here and face me like a woman!" Kichiro screamed at the top of his lungs as he made a mad dash for her.

Unfortunately, Kagome was already gone and people around the palace were left to wonder what on earth had gotten into him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Phew! Long chapter, but I finished it! ^_^ Don't forget to review, please!<em>**


	12. Decisions, Apologies, & Children

_**Okay, I worked REALLY hard to make this chapter sound right but no matter what I did, I came up with the same ending. Oh well. Hope you like! Don't forget to review at the end! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Her Decision: Everyone's Future -<br>Decisions, Apologies, & Children**

Kagome was getting lazy - she could feel it. She groaned as she got up from bed. Today she was going to take a break. She was tired of doing so much work and she felt the need to do something for herself. Normally, this wasn't a problem. She would just go snack on something to satisfy her self-awareness, but today felt like something else entirely. It was eagerness to get things moving she supposed.

Kagome looked out the glass doors that connected her bedroom to the outside world. The balcony was well-built, beautiful if you looked at it when the sun hit it just right. Unfortunately, the sun had yet to come out so everything still looked dull and quite lifeless. Even the birds had yet to come out and sing their happy tunes this morning. That's how early it was.

Kagome stretched as she finished strapping on her sandals. True, it was a bit cold for sandals, but honestly, she didn't have any winter wear. She hadn't had the time to grab her things before being hauled off by her friends back to the main palace. She sighed - she would have to go shopping soon, otherwise she wouldn't be able to go outside at all during winter. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would make sure of it.

Kagome looked at her attire in the full-length mirror she had been given. She wore a top that had sleeves that barely reached her elbows. It looked skin-tight with the sash that was tied around it to keep it closed. It was long and reached to her knees, making it look almost like a gown had it not been for the pants she wore. Her sandals' straps were wrapped around her ankles tightly, holding the pants in place. She reached over to grab two swords off of her dresser. They were commissioned specifically for her so she could transfer her energies and spiritual power through it. Everything matched, what with it being a plain black and blue attire.

Kagome rolled her shoulders, she was absolutely comfortable. Hopefully, she didn't disturb anyone by sneaking out like this. Then, she had an idea - she could just jump from the balcony. There were several thick tree branches below - she could just catch a couple and make it to the ground swiftly without injury. So, hooked on the idea, she did just that.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha yawned. His newly acquired daughter, Akane, was still asleep in her crib. Later, a nurse would come to feed her. He was going to have that maid watch her all day, but just for today. He wanted to get some exorcise. Kami knew how long it has been since he got some. He was just going to run in the forest, to get familiar with his surroundings, so it wouldn't be big problem in the future for him.<p>

That's how the maid found him. He was dressed in his old attire - his fire rat haori. He wore no shoes, but his famous sword was still strapped to his side. His hair was completely soaked still from the bath he'd taken just a few minutes ago. The sun had yet to risen, but that was fine with him. He looked over at Akane as the maid picked her up to be fed.

"Watch over her for the day, Mika," Inuyasha said, "I have things to get done today."

"Yes, Lord Inuyasha," she said with a bow and took the child to the nursing room connected with his bedroom. Inuyasha stood there for a moment longer before walking out to his balcony and leaning on the railing. He placed his chin on his hand as his elbow resting on the railing. He said he had things to do today - it didn't mean he wanted to do them.

He looked over at the balcony close to his and found Sesshomaru in much the same position as he was. The only difference was that his arms were crossed over his chest and he had that same permanent frown adorning his face. He often wondered if the youkai even knew what "entertainment" was. He was about to open his mouth to speak, but Sesshomaru's frown deepened, causing him to snap it shut before he could even get a word out. That look always meant to stay silent. He knew that look, so he wasn't about to contradict it. Sesshomaru pointed down below and he averted his eyes to the tree branches just in time to see a feminine figure swiftly twirling through the branches to the ground.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he noticed the woman had a shapely backside and plump front side, but what really caught his attention was the fact that it was Kagome sneaking away so early in the morning. Inuyasha hopped up onto the railing at the same time as Sesshomaru, and both of them swiftly kept to the shadows, following after their beloved friend.

* * *

><p>Kagome decided to stop by her dojo and grab her swords and bow and arrows. She couldn't be completely defenceless while out in the woods. So, she stepped inside and paused a moment when she felt a familiar presence pass by, but it disappeared before she could register who it even was. Shrugging, and think she just imagined it, she walked toward the wall and grabbed two swords. She strapped them to her back diagonally before strapping her quiver of arrows to her shoulder and simply carrying the bow. She stretched again and decided to hurry up and get the heck out of the dojo before one of the men caught her and asked her why she was awake so early.<p>

Truthfully, she didn't have anything against telling them what was going on - she was just going to go train a bit - but she didn't feel like going through the hassle of explaining herself. Plus, if they found out that she, a woman, was working out in the dojo, things wouldn't bode well with Sesshomaru's council. That's the whole reason why she had to sneak around these days. She could be the best assassin ever, or the sneakiest bastard to ever live. Either way, she wouldn't get caught.

She walked out of the dojo and put on a pair of gloves she had managed to salvage before leaving home for good. They were black and matched her outfit rather well. She had acquired the gloves after realizing a long time ago that she was constantly whacking her hands with the bowstring. By the end of one week, her whole hand would be black and blue, covered with cuts, and sore to the bone. She wouldn't be able to move them for another week when that happened. Thus, the gloves came in handy. Unfortunately, it was well passed the time to get new gloves. She had tried to replicate them by making her own, but that didn't work out so well - she wasn't very good at sewing or stitching.

Kagome made sure the gloves were strapped on tight - they looked rather weathered and worn for wear. She didn't care, however, for they were comfortable and fit her hands perfectly. Quickly, she looked from side to side, she ran behind the dojo and disappeared beyond the back wall and to the forest surrounding it. She was ready to get started.

* * *

><p>Kagome smiled at the stream. "I know," Kagome said out loud, leaving her onlookers standing in utter confusion. "It's been a while since I came, but hey, at least I came, right?"<p>

There was no answer and the two boys had to wonder if Kagome was right in the head at all. Kagome hung her head. "Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad!"

"Not that bad?" An angry, young sounding voice said. It was an eerie sort of voice that seemed to come out of nowhere. "Me and my Sis were worried sick! You should have come so we could check on you!"

Suddenly, a boy appeared from the surface of the water. He was really young looking. In fact, he looked like he was only twelve or thirteen. He had piercing blue eyes and ears that were practically indescribable. The looked like normal ears from where they were attached to his head, but it faded out into a blue color and were web-like at the tips. He had a bluish hue all around him and parts of him sparkled from the reflections of the water and the moon.

Kagome sighed and took off her shoes. She set them aside and rolled up her pants as high as they would go. She then stepped into the freezing cold water, not once wincing or complaining about its temperature. "What the hell is she doing?" Inuyasha whispered angrily, "Why doesn't the kid just get out of the water already?"

Sesshomaru remained quiet, not quite understanding the situation. If there were children here in the water, who were their parents? And why weren't they inside with the rest of them? Was Kagome taking care of them? If so, then why? His questions went full circle again when he asked himself again why the child was in the water and not on dry land.

Suddenly, a little girl popped up from the waterline and wrapped her arms around Kagome's waist. She sniffled as tears rolled down her face. "I was so worried about you! You didn't come visit us for a really long time! And Kichiro isn't very fun to play with either!" Kagome laughed at that. From what the boys could see, the girl was wearing a skirt...but no shirt. She was beginning to grow in the front, but she seemed completely oblivious to that fact. She looked as though she were nine or ten. Like the boy, she was blue as well, but had silver intertwined with the blue.

Kagome pat her on the head. "I know, Michi, you were worried. I get that. I know I should have come sooner but I got caught up with the times." The boy finally allowed tears to slide from his face before dove into the water and popped up beside Kagome and wrapped his arms around her as well.

"We've been so lonely!" He wailed, tears freely falling from his eyes and to the water below.

"It's okay," Kagome said. "I just came to give you some news. Shippou," she paused, never having mentioned him before, "my son-"

"You have a son?" Michi asked. "Is he cute? Is he still little? Can I see him? Oh, I hope we get to be friends one day!"

Kagome laughed. "He's cute when he wants to be," Kagome said between a fit of giggles. "And who knows, maybe I'll bring him to the stream sometime to play."

"Really?" Michi asked with wide eyes.

"Yes," Kagome said.

"But...he can't come in the water with us..."

"Well," Kagome said, "that's the thing, Shippou has become quite adept with his powers. He can now shape shift perfectly into any form he pleases. He has found a way to allow all of his family and allies to do the same."

"Really?" The boy asked. They still didn't know his name.

"Of course," Kagome said, "I haven't tested it yet, that's why I came out here to see if it really works. I haven't even seen any of my friends or family do it yet."

"So then..." Michi said, "how do you know it'll work?"

"Well," Kagome said, "I guess I won't know till I try."

"So, how does it work?" The boy asked as Kagome sat up on a boulder.

"Hm," Kagome said, holding up her ring to inspect it. "There's no button so..." She placed the ring on her ring finger, not because she was married or anything, but because that was the best fit. She wanted to roll around in the water. She wanted to play with the children. She didn't want them to be lonely anymore. She knew they were the only two in this stream. She had to protect them. But how could she do that if she were a land creature and they sea creatures?

Suddenly, her bottom half began to shift and she looked down to see that her legs were being melded together in a magnificent display of colors. Two fins popped up at the end, elongating into a long fish tail. She looked at her waist and saw that her cream colored skin slowly faded into the green of the tail, creating a low V near her naval area before turning into scales. Her ears became pointed, much like Michi's and her brother's and gills appeared on either side of her neck. With wide eyes, she pulled her knees in, or where her knees were supposed to be, and touched her "flippers". "Holy cow," Kagome whispered. "This is insane!"

With wide eyes, the two children stared up at Kagome in awe before getting huge grins and screaming for joy. Meanwhile, Inuyasha had his jaw dropped in the background and Sesshomaru could do nothing but stare. "Well," Kagome said as she began stripping off her shirt, "I guess there's no use in wearing a shirt that will get soaked beyond belief. I'm keeping my bra on, though, ain't no way that's coming off."

Michi giggled at Kagome as she let her tail slap against the boulder. "Kagome-chan!" Michi said, "You're too far away from the water! You'll have to crawl!" Kagome's face fell immediately.

"What?" Kagome said. "Well, that's just great. I didn't anticipate that."

It was then that Sesshomaru decided to make himself known. He walked from the brush with Inuyasha in tow. Both of them were no just staring at them. Kagome blushed. How could she not have sensed them? Had she really been so caught up in things that she dropped her guard? Come to think of it...when she was attacked in London, she hadn't sensed anyone then either. She had to figure this out. Fast.

"Why are you guys in the water?" Inuyasha said, "It's freezing in there!"

The two children began swimming away from Inuyasha, hugging each other, clearly frightened of him and his rough demeanor. Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Don't scare them! They're just kids. Erm, half kids anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha snapped.

"W-We aren't hu-human..." The boy stuttered.

"I got that much from your ears," Inuyasha said. Still, Sesshomaru had yet to say anything. Instead, Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and picked her up bridal style. He carried her over to the water where he gently placed her in the water. Kagome couldn't help but blush the entire time he carried her. When she was in the water, she felt hydrated, as if the very energy of the water were being thrust into her.

"What they mean," Kagome said, "is that he isn't a land animal, Inuyasha. They're sea creatures. They have fins and tails, like mine." She lifted up her tail and let it fall with a splash. It immediately sprayed Inuyasha in the side and he growled at her.

"What the hell, woman?" He said, looking at his soaked haori.

"Oops," Kagome said, "I'm not used to this body, so you're just gonna' have to deal with it." She giggled and quickly crawled deeper into the water so as to get away from the enraged Inuyasha. Soon enough she disappeared beneath the surface of the water where Inuyasha was currently at a disadvantage.

"Kagome!" Michi giggled as she dove in after her. Daichi, her brother, simply floated there on the water.

"Do you guys have the same rings as Kagome?"

"Not rings," Inuyasha said, "necklaces." He pointed to his rosary as Sesshomaru looked down at his crescent moon.

"Then why don't you come with us? We're going to show Kagome our home!" He said excitedly.

"I suppose," Sesshomaru finally spoke, "since we are here, we might as well join."

Inuyasha sighed. He shouldn't have come. He didn't feel like getting into freezing cold water, especially at night. Well, technically it was morning, but even so. He sighed again and took off his haori. Might as well do what they want. He didn't have anything better to do anyway.


	13. Michi & Daichi, Dinner, Drained

_**Well, first, I would like to point out that it has been a VERY long time since I have last updated. You wanna know what made me actually write this chapter? A simple review. Yep. I have neglected this story for far too long - obviously, I need to get things rolling. So, hopefully, you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Her Decision: Everyone's Future -<br>Michi & Daichi, Tension At Dinner, & Practically Drained**

They had spent nearly an entire day with Michi and Daichi. The two had showed Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru nearly everything that there was underwater. Michi and Daichi had been absolutely ecstatic about having someone other than each other to play with in the water. Unfortunately, because it was nearly dinner time, they had to part ways.

"You promise you will bring our stuff back so we can walk with you?" Michi asked.

"I promise," Kagome said with a smile, "and I have never broken a promise yet." She gave them each a kiss on the forehead and waved goodbye to the two before taking off.

Michi and Daichi had given her a hair pin and a bracelet that they always wore. They were the only things they had left of their parents, so they had given it to her so that she could put her "magic" into them so that it would allow the two of them to join in the "above world" as the two had called it. She was a little sad to go, but she, too, had things she needed to do - even if she put them off until the very last second.

Kagome grinned at the thought of having the two children with her in the palace. She just knew that the two would have a blast with everyone. Of course, the two children were welcome to go back home anytime they wished - Kagome had already made them a part of her family, so they were free to come and go as they pleased.

"So, mermaids, huh?" Inuyasha said, making conversation, "How the heck did you managed to make friends with a couple of mermaids? I thought they conned people into falling into lakes and oceans so they could eat them as food."

"Well," Ksgome said, "Michi and Daichi are orphans. Their clan was wiped out from the ocean, but at that time, Michi and Daichi were very little. Their parents had escorted them into a cavern but a tsunami hit-"

"What's a tsunami?" Inuyasha quickly asked.

"It's like a gigantic wave from the ocean that's created by underwater volcanoes," Kagome replied. She couldn't very well explain to him and Sesshomaru about tectonic plates, now could she? It would open up a whole new set of questions. It was best if he just knew it was by volcanoes - it was the simplest answer, too. "Anyway, the wave carried them over the land a couple hundred years back and they ended up in the river. They've been there ever since because they can't very well just walk up on land and get back to the ocean.

"Anyway, they were never taught to eat ningen so they ate random sea creatures," Kagome continued, "and that's when I came. I was really shocked when I saw them, actually. I hadn't known there would be actual mermaids here in the past, but whatever. Anyway, I was washing up one day after working on the first building structure to eat dinner with Kichiro, when I saw Michi's head bobbing up and down a little ways away. Apparently, she was curious as to who I was and didn't know what I was. They hadn't ever seen a human before me.

"Like you, I thought the very same thing when I saw them swimming in the river in the middle of winter - What are you doing swimming in the river? It's freezing!" She laughed, "That's how I figured out they were mer-folk. Every day, I went out to the same spot, and every day, Michi got a lot closer until, eventually, she asked me what my name was," Kagome laughed again, "but I didn't understand a word she said. She spoke another language, so we eventually had to work with each other in order to understand each other. Her brother eventually found out about me and he, too, talked with me. From then on, we've been friends.

"Daichi really didn't trust me all that much when we first met - he told me humans are what killed his clan, but then he came around and said that I was completely harmless and he allowed Michi to continue to be friends with me. And so, here we are now," Kagome smiled, "still friends to this day. The last time I saw them, I told them that I would be exploring the land but that I would be back to see them again. I didn't think it would take so long, however."

Finally, the three of them stepped through the doors of the main house. Sesshomaru had hardly said a word the entire time they walked, but she was able to tell that he was paying attention. They all wen their separate ways to freshen up for dinner before meeting once again in the dining room. So, once again, everyone was seated in a comfortable atmosphere...sort of.

"So, where were you all day, Kagome?" Kichiro asked, "I've hardly seen you since yesterday morning."

"Well, you know what I was doing yesterday, but today I went to see Michi and Daichi," Kagome said, "they are looking forward to meeting everyone as well as learn how to use their legs."

So you are finally going to make the altercations for them, huh?" Kichiro said.

"Hey, I've been busy," Kagome defended herself as she looked him in the eye, "my schedule has been anything but relaxing these days."

"You're always busy," Kichiro retorted with a roll of his eyes, "why not just take a week off and-"

"A week? Are you crazy?" Kagome said, setting her fork down. "Do you know how far behind I could get in a week? I took today off and I'm already behind schedule!"

"Schedule of what?" Kichiro challenged, "To go on your next big trip? Like that's gonna' happen."

Kagome bit her tongue at that when she was suddenly faced with several stares from around the table. "I was going to tell you all eventually..." she said with a sheepish laugh. "But that's not the point right now," she said, directing her attention straight back to Kichiro. "No, not for my trip - I mean, yes, I've got a trip coming up, but it's not going to be a long one."

"That's what you said about the last trip!" Kichiro exclaimed, throwing his fork across the room and allowing it to get lodged in the wall. "I'm tired of you taking these damn trips and leaving me behind!"

"It's not like I'm saying you have to stay here!" Kagome exclaimed, standing up and placing her fork down forcefully on the table beside her plate of fruit. Tsubaki, who was seated beside her tonight, jumped from the amount of force and noise she made. "You can go wherever the hell you wanna' go! I'm not stopping you, Kichiro! I'm not _making_ anyone live here, I'm not _forcing_ you or anyone else to abide by my rules! You are free to come and go as you please, just like everyone else in the vicinity!" She said, "So what the hell is your problem?"

"You're leaving again?" Shippou asked, his eyes narrowed.

Kagome turned to face her son. "Yes, I'm leaving, but I'm only going into the village nearby and coming right back. I'm not really going _anywhere_, as some people like to put it," Kagome said, directing her glare at Kichiro. "And if it makes you feel any better about the situation, I will personally take someone with me. I'm done," she said, turning on her heel, "tell the chef that I said the meal was great, but as for you," she said, whirling back around to face Kichiro before she left the dining room, "get that damned fork out of my wall before I do it for you and shove it some place you ain't gonna' like." She left the room and everyone was silent for a few moments.

"Geez, Kichiro," Tsubaki said as she put down her fork, "what is your problem?"

"My problem is Kagome," Kichiro said as he walked over to the wall and pulled the fork out. He slammed it back on the table before walking out of the room.

"Maybe they are just having issues?" Minoru said to Minori.

"Ooooo," Minori replied, "a lover's spat!" He laughed when Tsubaki hit him in the arm.

"It's not funny," Tsubaki said, "I really thought she was going on another long trip!"

"I did, too," Sango said as she finished up her food. "I suppose I underestimated her. I didn't mean to think less of her, but these trips of hers have been getting serious. Before now, all of her trips have been safe. No one has ever blown that flute and here it is - the one person who helped keep us safe and in touch with each other is the one person who decided to get herself hurt."

"Perhaps," Miroku said, "she really is planning on another trip. Do you believe we should go with her this time around?"

Sango shook her head. "For now, let's just leave Kagome alone. When she's ready to come clean, she'll talk to us about it."

"I think Kagome's not sharing everything with us," Inuyasha said, "we know just about everything there is what with that book she made us all read and everything. We know just as much as she does - but do you think there is something more?"

"She does seem rather secretive, doesn't she?" Miroku said as he picked at his own food. "Hmm, I wonder why she does not eat meat."

"Bad experience?" Shippou said.

"Maybe," Sango said, "anyway, let's finish up our dinner before it get's too cold."

* * *

><p>Kagome was fuming and pacing the forests surrounding the palace walls. She was furious! It was as if she had to inform Kichiro about her every move! I twas like... It was like... It was like she was on constant surveillance!<p>

She sighed. Maybe she hadn't been spending enough time with Kichiro - but then again... she hadn't spent much time with Sango, Miroku, their kids, Sesshoamru, Inuyasha, Tsubaki, or anyone else, for that matter. She... she didn't want to get close again. She knew she was going to go back to New London - her mission was only partially complete. Besides - she still couldn't remember what she found out from New London and she couldn't remember what she had been doing either. She could remember bits and pieces, but not a whole lot would come to her mind.

A water drop hit her nose. She frowned - it was going to rain. She walked a little bit further into the forest and eventually came across the wolves' den. Maybe she should check in and see if everyone was getting used to their new home? Or perhaps she wasn't welcome there because of Ayame. She didn't know. In the end, she walked right by the entrance and continued onward. The road eventually got slick enough to where she had to turn back around and go back to the palace, but really, she didn't want to go back there. She didn't want to bring anyone along with her when she went to the village. She didn't want to take anything extra. She didn't _care_ if Kichiro thought it was unsafe or not. She wanted to do things her way and she didn't really care what anyone else thought.

But of course, she would have to face them at some point. So, she went back to the palace. When she arrived, she thoroughly removed every bit of water from her hair and clothes that she could managed to squeeze out before stepping through the doors. The corridor was empty apparently. She made her way to the study wing and was going to walk into her room when she sudden heard a baby crying. She figured it was Akane crying - and it would seem she only got louder and louder. Kagome decided to quiet the little baby down and went in search of Inuyasha's room.

When she walked, however, a maid was trying to rock the baby asleep with her foot on the crib and her hands on her ears to block out the high pitched wails of the infant. Kagome shook her head before offering her help. "It's alright," Kagome said, "you can go wherever it is you want to go. I'll tend to Akane." The woman gave her both a grateful and apologetic look before leaving the room.

Kagome sighed and turned to Akane. She picked up the wailing baby and stuck her finger into the baby's mouth. She immediately began to suckle, but then she grew irritated again and began to cry. "You're a bat demon," Kagome said with a sigh, "and I have a sneaking suspicion I know what you want." She reached up to her back and grasped the sheath of one of her swords that were strapped to her back - she had forgotten all about putting them back up in the dojo. She lifted the sword slightly from it's sheath and placed her forefinger on the sharp side of the blade, creating a thin cut. She didn't even so much as wince as she moved her hand and let the sword drop back in its' sheath. She then palced her bleeding finger in the baby's mouth, and once again, she began to suckle on it rather fervently. This time, however, she didn't pull away.

Poor Inuyasha - he must not understand what it means to raise a baby, much less a bat demon baby. And that poor maid was part of a dog demon clan, so she had no idea how to deal with a bat demon. Eventually, Kagome could feel herself being drained - yeah, a bat demon sure knew how to draw blood. For some reason, she couldn't seem to pull away. She just let the baby eat - she wasn't doing any harm. Well, none that she was truly aware of anyway. SHe felt as if she were drunk on dizziness. But then...Akane stopped her suckling. She was looking up at Kagome. Apparently, the baby was more aware of her surroundings than Kagome first gave her credit for. Akane raised her arms above her head, grabbing at the air and gurgling happily.

A pair of arms suddenly came into her vision from the side, picking Akane up and placing her in her bed. "Kagome, are you okay?" She heard that deep, baritone voice again. Was it Sesshomaru? Inuyasha maybe? She couldn't tell. Her vision was swimming and her head felt fuzzy.

"I need some orange juice," Kagome said. She had heard that after donating blood, orange juice and meat help rebuild blood cells. Of course, she knew that she wouldn't be touching any meat any time soon, she would definitely be drinking the orange juice.

"Alright, come on," he said, helping her up, but she just sort of stumbled into him.

"Sorry," she said, I feel dizzy."

He laughed. "That's because you let Akane take more than what she needed," he said, "but she knows when to stop. She stopped just in time to allow you to regenerate your blood." Kagome nodded, not really comprehending what he was saying. She sat on some cushions - was she in the living area already?

"What happened to her?" Someone asked - was that Kichiro? Weren't they mad at each other? What happened again?

"She decided to be smart and feed Akane some of her blood," Inuyasha laughed, "the funny thing is that when Akane is hungry, she can really _eat,_ lucky for Kagome that Akane is aware of how much she can take from a human."

"Will she be okay?" Shippou asked.

"Well, she wanted some orange juice," Inuyasha said, his voice sounding far away.

"I am just going to assume that you are okay," Kichiro said to Kagome.

"Fine," Kagome said, waving her hand around a little lazily. It was almost as if she were in some sort of drunken stupor.

"Here," Inuyasha said, holding some orange juice to her mouth. She immediately drank it and was eventually able to hold the cup herself. Her head still felt a little fuzzy, but she _definitely_ felt much better than what she had been.

"Thanks," Kagome said, now aware of her surroundings. "Man, Akane sure does know how to drain someone, huh?"

Everyone within the room laughed at her before dispersing to their own separate places. "What were you doing in there anyway?" Inuyasha asked, "I told Mika to watch Akane."

"I know," Kagome said, "but she didn't seem to know what to do whenever she began crying and couldn't console her. So, I went ahead and took care of her instead. I really didn't have anything else to do anyway. I forgot about my wet clothes and my weapons, though." Kagome said with a sheepish laugh.

"Of course you did," Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "anyway, it's late. You better get some sleep for tomorrow. I hear we are having a big get-together out in the courtyard tomorrow. Apparently, Sesshomaru has set the next move for us."

"I see," Kagome said, accepting his hand to help her up from the cushions," alright. It's going to be a long day tomorrow, isn't it?"

"Yup," Inuyasha said.

Before either of them knew it, they were at their rooms and giving each other their good nights before entering their bedrooms and going to sleep.


	14. Cleaning, Ruling, & A Bit Of Thinking

_**Well, first, I would like to point out that it has been a VERY long time since I have last updated. You wanna know what made me actually write this chapter? A simple review. Yep. I have neglected this story for far too long - obviously, I need to get things rolling. So, hopefully, you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Her Decision: Everyone's Future -<br>Cleaning, Ruling, & A Bit of Thinking**

"I've been thinking a lot, Mom," Shippou said, "and I think you should apologize to Kichiro. He really was just worried about you."

They had been having a peaceful afternoon until this subject came into play. Even her own son thought she should apologize. She was mad, yes, but she had already come to terms with the fact that she may have, slightly, gone overboard. Kichiro really had been only watching out for her. And she did leave him alone a lot. When they first started out on their journey together, the two of them had been inseparable and then all of a sudden she had wanted to do things her own way for a change. But she had told him it would be a dangerous act. She had been risking her own life for the sake of everyone around her - she couldn't let him put himself in danger and get killed for something she could just do herself. Even if it was taking her longer than it should...

Shippou was currently working on finishing Michi's hairpin and Daichi's bracelet. They would both be done here in just a few minutes and once completed, Kagome would go her own way again. Kagome really didn't have a whole lot of time to spend. Her paperwork has been backing up because she had been putting it off for two and a half days now and Sesshomaru was no help because he literally threw everything onto her desk. He never told her when there were deadlines or if there was anything she had to do with certain documents. She had to read over everything herself and then sign and seal it with her house symbol. That's pretty much all she did.

"I had already planned on apologizing, but for right now," Kagome said as Shippou handed her the two items in his hands, "I've got work to do."

"Again?" Shippou asked.

"Yeah," Kagome said with a saddened smile, "Sesshomaru's got piles of scrolls stacking up on my desk and if I don't hurry up and catch up, I'm never going to be done. I'm going to dedicate my evening to getting my entire study room cleaned and organized."

"I guess you should get started, then," Shippou said, noticing how sad she looked. It was obvious she wanted to spend more time with everyone, but as every says - duty calls.

"I'll be in for dinner, though," Kagome said, "who knows? I might come across something interesting."

So they went their own ways from there. Kagome headed straight for the "family wing" and took a look around the room. There were, as she had previously foretold, scrolls and papers littered all about her desk. Books were stacked at random on their sides on both the book shelves and the floor. Even the guest cushions had a few books stacked on them. Papers were strewn about on the floor. The waste basket was completely full and overflowing. She had to wonder when the last time she was able to actually clean anything. There was dust collecting on the cushions for Pete's sake!

She figured first things first - get the books back onto the shelves. She rearranged every book, dusting them off as she went along, and even placed them in chronological order. Loose papers that fell from a few of the books were quickly skimmed over before either being placed back into the book it came from or putting it on her desk. When all books were put up and organized - and you could actually see a portion of the floor - she picked up the other loose papers. She quickly tied the bags of trash that she had gathered throughout the room and placed them outside of her door - a maid would come by to take it and dispose of it properly. As for the random papers that were on her desk - she piled it all into one neat stack. Then she took a random duster and began dusting off what she could of the room, being careful to cover her nose and mouth with a rag so as to not have a coughing or sneezing fit from all the dust. After the dusting was clear and all that was left was the desk, she took a seat and grabbed the first paper that came into her view of range.

... _The main gardens have become secure and stable with Kichiro's help. His magic helps keep the plants alive, but we are unsure for how long. I am happy to report that I will be returning as soon as my mother is in better health. Things aren't going so well at home, but I know you will allow me leave because you have already given me permission to do as I please. This notice is to mostly inform you that you will need a gardener soon because Kichiro's magic isn't enough to keep the flowers blooming. There are many things that plants need in order survive... I have taken care of the plants for as long as I could manage so this is my last... The miniature gardens stationed around the main house and the commoners' places are just in bloom and... that will be all..._

Obviously, she needed to find a new gardener before the gardens began to shrivel away into nothing. Of course, she could always use her own "magic" to make the flowers last but she wasn't sure for how long. She decided to place that paper aside and began on another letter that had apparently been written to her.

_... I have recently come across a documentation from Lord Sesshomaru and I have decided to help the funding for your palace. Lord Sesshomaru is a rather powerful ally as well as a friend. Any friend of Lord Sesshomaru's is a friend of ours, so we will help in the raising of the building and..._

She stopped reading that one. That one was an old one that she had read already. She placed it to the side of the previous gardener's letter and went to the next paper. Yes, this would take a while. So, she skimmed through the next few pages of letters... _joining arms...creating a new race...having your own hobby...some letter from some noble who wants to get married...and invitation to a party...a personal letter?_

That was something she hadn't expected. A personal letter from someone she had no idea about. That was rather odd. She tore open the letter real quick and quickly skimmed it before reading it aloud, "Dear Lady Kagome. You may have no idea who I am...blah blah blah...I have recently been informed that you have built a palace that you will soon hand over to Lord Sesshomaru. I must request that you do not for I fear for both yours as well as the neighboring kingdom's safety..."

_Youkai are not meant to coincide with ningen. It is not that I dislike the race, but many of my people do not accept them as creatures of the same world as us. There are several issues with you handing over your reign to the youkai lord, not just because of my people, but more because of political issues as well as technical. There are many who would like to stick to tradition and hand down the reign through generations. To pass your reign onto another, that person must either defeat you in battle, become your husband, or you show yourselves before the royal courts of the four nations and present yourselves legally. You must have proof that you are the ruler of your kingdom and there will be important documents that will need to be filled out._

_Should you decided to keep your reign, however, the royal courts would demand that you have a husband because they do not believe a woman can uphold a kingdom. I suggest finding yourself a human lord to wed. Eventually, they will demand an heir and you would have to produce one to pass down the title of ruler._

_I suggest you make a decision soon before it is too late. It is already getting late - plots to overthrow your kingdom spreads throughout the nations. Before long, you will be herded from your home unless you present yourself legally or wed a noble. The choice is yours._

Kagome hadn't expected this letter to handwritten like this. She wondered who this person was - there was no signature or date or anything. She has no idea when this letter was sent or how it even made it to her desk or who it was from. She wondered if she could have Sesshomaru track this person down...but she also wanted to know if everything in the envelope that was stated is true. If she wanted to keep her title, she would have to get married and show legal documentation of her marriage. But if she wanted to pass the title off to someone, she would either have to be defeated in battle, have an heir, or present herself legally and sign the documents with Sesshomaru at her side in front of several witnesses.

Why did things have to be so complicated? She didn't quite understand what all the rules were for someone to reign a kingdom but whatever it was, she was sure Sesshomaru could handle it. She supposed she had been much too free about allowing someone else hold the final say over everything she does, but she also figured that it was probably best if Sesshomaru had done it anyway. After all, Sesshomaru has been alive much longer (by like several centuries) and would be much wiser on every call she made. So, it only made sense to put Sesshomaru in charge.

Right?

She shook her head. It's about time she went down for dinner - if anything dinner was already being served and she was missing out on some good stuff. (A.K.A. Her fruit that Sesshomaru seems to despise.)

And so, she made her way downstairs.

* * *

><p>Dinner had been a rather quiet affair. Everyone had decided not to get into her hair for the evening after what happened today at lunch time. Kagome was planning on sneaking out to see the kids, but afterward, she was planning on making the trip a little longer and going to the little hut she made in the middle of the forest so she wouldn't be bothered by anyone. She wanted a break - she really did. She didn't want to deal with all those scrolls and papers that were currently littering her desk - even though she knew she would eventually get to them.<p>

And then she came across Kichiro. They were still a bit standoff-ish, so when they came across each other, they both stood there glaring at each other. Of course, one thought the other was angry at the other and the other thought the same exact thing. A common misunderstanding, but one that needed to be taken care of.

"Kichiro," Kagome said, nodding her head in greeting. She was still upset about the fork in the wall, but she was willing to forget about it so long as it got fixed.

"Kagome," Kichiro replied in greeting. Of course, he was still upset at her but he figured he would wait till she cracked and apologized before he did.

Little did he know, this same exact thought passed through her mind as well.

"Are you two just going to stand there staring at each other all day or what?" Minoru said as he happened to walk out of a room directly in front of the two. "I've been standing here for at least twenty seconds now."

Kagome really hadn't noticed he'd managed to come between them both. She didn't quite care at the moment, however. She huffed and walked into the room without a second glance at Kichiro and said, "Minoru, where is Minori?"

"Oh, he went with Tsubaki somewhere," he said, "why? You want me to find him and tell him you're looking for him?"

"No, that's alright," Kagome said with a shake of her head. "Thanks anyway." Minoru shrugged and went on his way passed Kichiro. Truth be told, she had only asked that simple question because she didn't really know what else to say. So, in lack of a conversation, she did the first thing that came to her head. She glanced at Kichiro from the corner of her eye and saw that he seemed to be at a loss as to what to do. She didn't comment on it, however, and continued on her way.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know this is a short chapter, you guys, but I wanted to post SOMETHING. I'm having a pretty rough time at home right now. My brother ran away and it's causing me to stress out. My mom was just threatened by a sixteen-year-old and I felt the need to blow up in the girl's face. It doesn't help that the girl who did this is my brother's girlfriend. I'm so ticked. I thought if I typed something, ANYTHING, I could get my mind off of things, but I guess it's not working. I'm lacking some major inspiration in this chapter, so I figured I'd just give you what I got.<em>**

**_For this particular chapter - I don't care for a review. This might be the only time I say that. (*Laughs humorlessly*)_**


	15. Stranger, Argumentative, & Questions

_**So um, I actually started on this chapter forever ago, I just really haven't had the time to update. Yes, I know, I've been updating other chapters for other stories, however, those chapters are small and easily filled in. The chapters that are for Her Decision: Everyone's Future, are much more complex and take time in typing out. It took a while, but I got something for you guys. The next chapter will take us back to the past, so be prepared.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Her Decision: Everyone's Future -<br>Stranger, Argumentative, & A Couple of Questions**

It was raining today. She felt rather...down in the dumps. Seriously. Her head was killing her for reasons unknown and no matter what kind of medicine she took, she simply couldn't seem to get rid of it. Not to mention she felt a little uneasy. Something around her or something that was getting close was making her a little anxious and a bit restless. It almost felt like there was some sort of energy building inside of her that was just _waiting _to break free from its confinement.

She had told everyone that she was just going to sit her in her study room and get some things done today, but with this weather and with these papers, she didn't have the mental capacity to continue on. So, in the end, she put her forehead to her desk and let her arms hang limply at her sides. Things were certainly out of sorts for her. And then - there was a knock at her door before whoever it was slid the door open easily and bowed to her in respect.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," the woman said, "but I have come to retrieve you. You have a guest at the front gates and he says he wishes to speak with you. You had made very specific instructions not to allow anyone pass if we could not distinguish who this person is." Kagome stood as the woman ushered her out the door while continuing to speak to her. "He claims he traveled far to speak with you and said that you would know him immediately."

"Did he give a name?" She asked formally. She didn't want to seem weak in comparison to everyone else. She had to be strong because she was the current ruler of this land as well as the palace. If she didn't maintain order...who would? Other than Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru rarely got involved with anything. Then again, that could be because he is not the current ruler - she is. Therefore, it was her problem. As hey walked through the halls, she spied Shippou walking out from a random room, and he briefly realized that she was being led somewhere and ran off quickly. He was probably running to tell the others.

"His name is Keith," she said, "he gave no house name and he did not say where, exactly, he was from."

Kagome briefly wondered why on earth a person named Keith came to her in the middle of a downpour. She felt her friends' presences around her, almost closing in on her, so she urged the woman to walk a bit faster. She didn't want to be caught by an onslaught of questions before she could even answer her own. When she reached the gates, she dismissed the guards as well as her escort. She could feel everyone's presences, but the ones who stood out most were Sesshomaru's, Inuyasha, and Kichiro's. She had yet to actually spend time with any of them, too. She didn't want to be so distant, but for some reason...she just couldn't bring herself to be alone with any of them.

"Who are you and what business do you have with me?" Kagome demanded, narrowing her eyes at the man who stood across from her.

He didn't look like anything special. In fact, it looked like all he wore were rags. "Can we go somewhere more private?" He asked, "Come, this way!" He said, ushering her into the surrounding forest. Kagome was no fool, but if this man really was dangerous, then she didn't want him coming into her kingdom like he is. She followed him straight into the forest and for a while, the two walked in the heavy downpour. A flash of lightning shot across the sky, but Kagome wasn't worried in the least. After all, she had seen much worse than that. A little streak of white and blue wasn't going to deter her from her destination. Eventually, however, they came to a stop and Kagome was fully prepared for whatever might happen...except this.

This so-called Keith whipped around and kissed straight on in the mouth. With wide eyes and she stood stunned for a moment before her eyes narrowed and she turned and threw her arm back and then forward again. She caught him straight in the jaw and spat out whatever germs had crossed from his mouth to hers. In that instant, she had realized that her friends had just witnessed a kiss...from a stranger to her. She grew angry and stomped her foot down as hard as she could onto the man's foot before catching him in the gut with her fist. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but that was the bad move, buddy," she said.

"Wait, stop!" He said, throwing the hood of his cloak back. "As much as I love your feisty kicks and punches, we have no time for this!"

She stopped her assault when she saw who was beneath the hood. "Oh my gosh, it's _you_." She said with her eyes wide, "You're the guy who nearly got me killed!"

"Yes, and apparently my apology isn't good enough," he said, standing and doing his best to get the mud off of him. "But..I saw how you had been able to change forms. I want you to lead us," he said, "I have a group waiting just for you. All you have to do is-"

"Wait...what?" She asked, "I'm not even sure what's going on. I don't know who you are. All I know is that London now has papers _everywhere_ looking for me and now I can't step a single inch in London until it's all cleared because they think I helped you escape!"

"I'm sorry," he said, hanging his head. "I know they hurt you pretty badly. It's taken me weeks to find you, but my guilt was eating me alive. I had to come and apologize to you."

Kagome glared heatedly at the man. "I don't know. I can't really trust you. I don't make any decisions without the help of...a friend."

"I see," he said. "I really am sorry."

"I really don't want anything to do with you or anyone else in London. However," Kagome said, placing a hand on her chin, "you came all the way to Nippon. I COULD probably trust you, but I don't think my friends would let you pass if they know that it was your fault I was so badly wounded."

"I really am sorry!" He practically shouted.

"No!" Shippou yelled from the bushes, striding toward them and coming to Kagome's side. "My mom doesn't belong in your group. She's _not_ going to work for you or be your leader or anything! My mom was _hurt_ because of you."

"Way to keep your cover," Kichiro muttered as he sauntered over as well. The others filed in right behind the two.

"I really, truly am sorry!" He replied.

Inuyasha started to growl, causing a rise out of Sesshomaru and Shippou. "You are to not come to the palace again and you are not to contact anyone," Sesshomaru commanded.

The man got down on his knees in front of Kagome and put his head to the ground at her feet. Her eyes widened minutely before she knelt at his level. "Look," she said, "I am no one special, you can't just go bowing to me and beg for me to go help you in kami-knows-what. Despite everything that is happening, I can not just simply go with you to wherever. Things do not work like that in this world."

"But..." He said, raising his head and looked at her straight in the eyes. He took a deep breath. "There was the prophecy that said you would be the one to fulfill our wishes."

"I can't do that," Kagome said, standing and brushing off her knees, though it did little good with how soaked she was. She remembered briefly about her history book. Should she take another look at it? Yes, she decided. She would. His name sounded oddly familiar, and she was positive she had seen it in the history books. "I'll tell you what," she said, causing him to jerk his downtrodden face toward her own, "Give me one month. One month is all I ask before I travel back to London. I will see this group you speak of."

His face lit up and he nodded vigorously as she helped him to his feet. Meanwhile, her friends were giving her the death glare of a lifetime. She had an idea that was slowly forming in the back of her mind. "Come and get me at that time."

"Understood," he replied, "should I inform them of your plans or do you wish for me to wait?"

"It's up to you," Kagome replied. "Either way, they will find out."

"Thank you, Lady Kagome," he said with another bow.

"Just...Kagome is fine," she replied with a wave of her hand and turned from the man. She faced her friends before walking right past them all. None of them were happy about the fact that she would be leaving in a month when she JUST got settled here.

They followed her back into the palace. "Who has the history book?" Kagome asked.

"I do," Shippou said, "I wanted to read it for myself."

"I'm going to need that here in a few moments," Kagome said as she walked on to her study. The others were following her as Shippou dashed to his room to get the book she requested. She walked straight into the study, the others following in behind her as she shuffled through all of her stuff.

"What are you looking for?" Sango asked hesitantly.

"Screw that," Inuyasha said, ever the impatient one. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You're going to London after you said-"

"I know what I said," Kagome said as she shuffled through a ton of papers. Then she turned to the scrolls that were sorted on the bookshelves behind her. "I'm going back to London because there is something I'm missing. There has to be. I'm forgetting something that isn't coming to my mind right away and its bugging the hell out of me." She mumbled a little bit to herself as she sifted through the scrolls. When she didn't find a scroll she wanted, she would toss it on the floor to the side of her.

"Kagome...who are you going to take with-"

"Well, I can't very well take any of you, now can I?" Kagome asked. "Sango and Miroku, you two have a life here and you have kids to watch after. Inuyasha is going to need help with Akane so he's out of the picture as well. I c_ould_ bring Sesshomaru with me, but Sesshomaru also has matters here to finish up. After all, we _are_ still in the process of renovating the area and moving in those without homes.

"Shippou...as much as I would love to bring him with me, I can't. He's my son, and if he got hurt," Kagome shook her head just as Shippou came in with her text book in hand. She reached for it automatically with a thank you and took a seat. She didn't particularly care if she made her chair get sopping wet from her clothes. She didn't even care about how cold it was right this moment. All that mattered was this text book and her brain. "Kichiro...can't. He has just been reunited with his sister and brothers, I can't take them apart right now. I can't very well take Kouga - let's face it, Ayame doesn't particularly favor me when it comes to Kouga and I. I would take a guard with me, sure, but I wouldn't trust the guard at all. Not like Sesshomaru would. Ever since Sesshomaru split his army, my forces have doubled, maybe even tripled in security.

"I have a lot to do before this month is up. I can't afford to just waste time," Kagome continued as she scanned through different pages. She was sure she would come across SOMETHING useful, if anything at all.

"I'm more capable than you give me credit for," Shippou said rigidly.

"Even so," Kagome replied. "It's not going to stop me from worrying."

Kichiro crossed his arms over his chest. "Take us all with you then," he said, "it's either all or nothing."

"Not an option," Kagome said with a slight shake of her head. "Why are you so set on making me stay here?"

"Why are you so set on going?" Inuyasha retorted.

"Because, unlike you guys, I know what the future holds and I want to only change certain aspects of the future, not the whole course of history," she replied, "I want things done right and I want them the way it should happen."

"There's something that's been bothering me about that, actually," Sango spoke up, "you keep saying how history is 'suppose' to be. Why not just let it play out?"

"Because for some reason," Kagome said, letting a soft look cover her face and revealing it to everyone, "it won't put my mind at ease. When I know that the world is on its' course, I will surely be put at ease, right? If I know everything is fine, I won't have to worry about anything ever again. I won't have to think about anything other than the safety of the house. I won't have to constantly be on edge like I have been these past few weeks since my awakening. I don't know if you've noticed, but I've hardly had the chance to sit without thinking about _something_ important."

Sango shook her head and left the room. She wasn't going to hear any more of it. She had wanted her best friend, _her sister_, to be a part of a family again. She had wanted so many things. She wanted her sons and daughters to grow up knowing their aunt. But no...Kagome was making things difficult for everyone.

Miroku stayed behind with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru as Shippou left with Kichiro as well. Their group seemed to be growing small, strained almost. Everything was so wrong, yet everyone knew Kagome was ill at ease when just sitting back and doing nothing. It wasn't her fault things were this way, and yet, they could still lay blame with her.

Her mask of indifference came back and a hardened look washed over her face as she took a seat and clasped her hands together. She was going to face them without having to read a scroll. She was going to face them head on and not take the coward way out. If she couldn't face them straight on, then she could resort to talking to them while reading - but that was her last resort. Kagome waited for someone to speak, but it was quiet.

"Can't you _try_ to stay here and forget the world?" Inuyasha asked, practically pleading.

"Oh, I've _tried,_" Kagome said with a rueful smile. "A lot of good that did me."

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked, thoroughly confused.

"These past few decades have been rough," Kagome replied, closing her eyes and thinking back to all of her adventures. "You want to know why? Because I chose the hard path. Things won't ever be the same. Not when you have memories like mine."

"We have the time," Inuyasha said, getting comfortable and propping his feet up on her desk. She glared at him and shoved them off with a forceful hand gesture. He promptly fell out of his chair then.

"I suppose it is time to hear a story," Miroku said, also getting comfortable in his seat. Sesshomaru took a seat as well, but he didn't seem at all relaxed.

Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes again. It was time to tell her tale.


	16. A Friend, A New Neighbor, & A Lost Love

_**Okay, so I wrote this chapter for another one of my old stories a REALLY long time ago. It was a story I never finished so I figured I'd at least let some of you guys read it. Because it's nearly my time of the month (damn it, why?) I was extremely emotional while reading this story. You'll find out why if you read it. If you have no interest in Kagome's background story, then you can just forget this chapter and wait till I write the next chapter.**_

_**So yeah, I altered this chapter and it came out to be nearly three thousand words. Who knew? Anyway, don't forget to review at the end! Let me know what you think. I personally liked this chapter. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Her Decision: Everyone's Future -<br>A Friend, The New Neighbor, & A Lost Love**

The whole purpose she was traveling was to keep in touch with the world. She wanted to make sure the rest of the world was aligned with the way history played out. But... she was also going to be careful in helping the youkai live on to the world beyond. She wasn't putting her life in danger for nothing.

But almost a century after Sango's and Miroku's first borns, she had come to realize she was utterly exhausted from all of her traveling. Sure, she was used to traveling, but seeing all of these families and friends as they grow and mature around her... it made her wish for the same thing they had. Why was it that every youkai out there hated her, not including Sesshomaru? Why was it that she culdn't stay in any village or town long enough so they could figure out her secrets? Why is it that she couldn't even make friends with a few hanyou who were in the forests, obviously alone as well? It was absolutely maddening to know that of the entire human race, she stood alone with Sango and Miroku because of the fact they don't age at all. She was constantly wondering if Sango and Miroku were thinking along the same lines. Once they pass a certain age in the village, people will begin to wonder and accuse them of witchery or something of the sort. Eventually, they'll be hunted down and Kagome really couldn't have that. And that's when the idea struck - she was going to build a home for her and her friends as well as the entirety of youkai and hanyou race. She had to - if she didn't, who would?

So she was then constantly traveling around, recalling parts of the history book she had given to her friends for studying. She remembered certain parts of Japan, the continent, and the U.S. having what they call "neutral ground". No one will know what the hell that is these days, so she would have to hunt it down for herself and find the perfect palce. So, that's when she began to hop from village to village and town to town. She would live so long in a village ortown to learn the news and made a character for herself as the traveling healer. And then she came to one particular town...

She was already famous in that region for some reason. Apparently, news of the traveling healer spread quickly and she was immediately welcomed into their was given her own hut for however long she wished to stay. And so, she asked the head healer if he would also allow her to work and earn her own pay. And that's how it started. She was already there for several weeks when a large, new family moved into the large hut beside her small one. She was actually all the way across town visiting with what anyone would call a "friend". Kagome knew that their friendship would only last so long, but she managed. The girl she visited was pregnant and Kagome was constantly checking up on her. She was already six and a half months - it was a wonder how the woman got around with as big as a stomach she had. Anyway, she had been visiting when they had claimed the hut next to her so when she actually arrived, news had already reached her friend.

"Kagome, don't you know? You'll be having new neighbors!" The girl said, giggling joyously.

"What? No way," Kagome said with a girlish giggle of her own as she ushered the girl back into her room to begin the check-up. "I've been in town all day looking around and shopping and whatnot. I didn't hear any news of anything."

"Well," the woman said with a wiggle of her eyebrows, "I hear one of them is your age - and handsome at that."

"Inga, _please_," Kagome said as she rubbed her temples, "we've been through this."

"Hey," Inga replied, putting her hands on her hips, "you are old enough to begin thinking about these things! It's amazing how long you've put up marriage!"

If only you knew, Kagome thought as she shook her head and continued with the check-up. "Look, Inga, I know for you marriage is at, what? Fourteen? But for me, Marriage isn't an option. Well, it _is_, but right now, not so much."

"And why not?" Inga asked, "We've known each other for almost a whole month and a half and you seem to have grown use to life here in town. Why not just relax and enjoy your time with a man for once?"

Kagome sighed at her insistant pestering. "Because, Inga, I don't want to get too attached. If you haven't heard, I'm a _traveling_ healer," she paused, "you _do_ know what _traveling_ is, right?"

Inga giggled, not at all offended with how Kagome speaks to her. "But, _Kagome_, you have a life to look forward to!" In the back of Kagome's mind, she thought, Yeah, a _long, lonely,_ and a _very boring_ one. "You can't stay traveling for forever!"

Kagome shook her her head and finished the check-up quickly. When they were done, she bid her farewell. She was a bit curious about these new arrivals and wanted to greet them herself. When she got to her home, she was walking by the hut, and nearly got smacked with a man coming around the corner carrying way too much. He bumped into her and of course, they both teetered. Kagome regained her balance quickly and steadied his rather large heeping mess of STUFF and decided to go ahead and grab half of what he had. "Thanks," he said with a charming, yet shy smile. Kagome couldn't help but smile back brightly. She had almost gotten lost in those eyes of his - a pale blue that seemed so enchanting it was hard to tear your gaze from them. But the color of his eyes certainly didn't match the color of his hair. He had hair that was solid black and tied in a braid going over his shoulder. He was cute, she would give him that much. She smiled as he led the way to his destination and she followed right into the hut after him.

"I am Nazeen," he said, when he had set everything down. He bowed to her, tucking one hand over his stomach and the other at his side. It reminded Kagome of a knight in shining armor for some reason. "And you are?"

"I am a traveling healer currently residing in the village for an indefinite amount of time," Kagome said with a smile, bowing, "I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you."

He grinned when he straightened. "So you are the one I've heard about," he said, "my family actually just left to go tour the town a bit more before coming back. I was left behind to do whatever. We had a little bit left over on the pack horse and I decided to just put it all inside before the rain came or something."

"Hmm," Kagome said, "I hadn't noticed the weather changing. I was too caught up in everything else to pay attention." She laughed it off a bit. "I had been hearing rumors about a new family moving in next to me, I was curious so I went ahead and came home for the day."

"I see," he said with that same grin, "oh, I have some meat buns I was making, they should be done now. Would you care to join me? Perhaps you could take me on a tour of the town some time?"

"Sure, I'd love that," Kagome said with a smile, "How about I show you tomorrow when there isn't a threat of rain looming over our heads?"

"Sounds good to me," he said with a grin and they split a large meat bun in half and ate it together. Eventually, Kagome was introduced to the entire family which got pretty hectic and around that time, she went home. And true to her word, the very next day, she had taken him out to the town.

* * *

><p>"That's not how you skip a rock, THIS is how you skip a rock," said Nazeen as he picked up a rather slender rock.<p>

They were at the lake enjoying their time together in relaxation. Kagome honestly couldn't remember a more peaceful time. For some reason, things were always so calm and wonderful, ever since she first moved to this town. It has been a good two and a half months since the day she met Nazeen and almost every day since then, they had constant run-ins with each other. At first, it was more coincidence than anything, but Nazeen has shown that it was much more than that. Kagome knew almost everything there was to know about the guy. He was a pretty simple guy, after all. He knew how to have fun, he somehow always managed to predict her mood swings, and he most certainly knew how to make a girl swoon at his presence. Kagome hadn't wanted to, but she was beginning to fall for him. Today at the lake was when she first realized it.

"Okay," Nazeen said when his rock fell into the water with a loud "plop", "maybe that's _not_ how you skip a rock, but you can't blame a guy for trying." They both erupted in laughter and went back to their little picnic area and took a seat. Kagome laid back and enjoyed the shapes of clouds that crossed the sky. Nazeen decided to go ahead and join. And for the first time since meeting, there was a serious moment as he said, "I remember when we first met, you said something about being a traveling healer."

"Yes," Kagome replied as she closed her eyes, "I am very far away from the place where I was born. I travel around making a living from day to day healing people and working just like any other person in this world."

They were quiet for a time before he spoke again. "When are you planning on leaving?" He asked.

"Perhaps a week after Inga gives birth," Kagome said, "I have to stick around long enough to make sure she can handle it by herself and that the babe isn't decrepit in anyway during that week."

"Then not long," Nazeen said sadly.

"I'll be sure to visit," Kagome said with a sad smile.

"You know," Nazeen said, hesitating slightly, "you could always stay here, in the town."

"I know I could," Kagome said, "but I really can't."

"Can't? Won't? Or don't want to?" He asked, "There's a difference you know."

"There are reasons why I really can't stay," Kagome said softly, "maybe I'll tell you why someday."

"I don't know if you realized this," he said, "but time is running out."

Kagome had wanted to say, _"for you"_ just to make him think but she didn't. From that day on, however, the subject was never brought up again.

Inga's babe was born prematurely. Kagome stayed that week, and Nazeen had come by to see her every day. He didn't try and sway her decision - after all it was _her_ decision. But he had a point - she couldn't be a wanderer for forever. But before she had known it...she had been in the village for more than just a couple of months.

It was the winter season now and she particularly loved this season. Nazeen was taking her to see the frozen lagoon and Kagome was going to teach him to ice skate with regular shoes. It was probably going to be difficult, but she knew she'd manage. When they got there, Kagome was a bit disheartened that the ice wasn't as frozen as she had wanted it to be so they simply made a fire and got comfy on a log that was already there. They talked well into the afternoon and it was absolutely amazing.

"So," he said with a grin, "you said a few months ago that you were going to be traveling again."

"Really?" Kagome said, "I guess it must have slipped my mind."

"So...are you staying for good or no?" He asked.

"I'm not sure," Kagome said, "I really should get out there and go visit my family that I have neglected."

"Tell me about them," he said, "your family, I mean."

Kagome giggled, "Well, I suppose you could say I have two families. When growing up, I lived with my little brother Souta, my mother, and my grandfather. I haven't seen them ages," she wasn't lying when she said. It really HAS been ages since she had last seen them all. "On my travels, I came to have another family. I have a son, a sister, a brother-in-law, and two best friends. It's amazing really."

"Y-You have a _son_?" He asked, shocked. "You can't be any older than me! And where is he?"

Kagome grew saddened, "He's not mine by blood. I adopted himm after his parents were murdered by a couple of youkai. I was all he had really. My two best friends took him to learn things I couldn't really teach him and I went my own way. I swore to him I would check on him every once in a while."

"I don't really approve of you just leaving a kid in someone else's hands," he said, giving her a hardened look.

"Well, I have a confession," Kagome said, "and I really hope you don't hate me for this. My first best friend is a hanyou and my second best friend is his older half brother who is a full youkai. My son...he's a youkai as well."

For a while, he didn't say anything. "I see why you had leave your son, then. A youkai to teach a youkai, right? What possessed you to coerce with hanyou and youkai?"

"Yeah, well," Kagome said, "the hanyou was the first one of my companions that I had met. You see when I was there, I accidentally broke something extremely important to him and the village, so I went on a quest to go fix it he joined me to make sure I got it done right. Eventually, I met my now-sister and brother-in-law along with my son, and I eventually befriended the hanyou's brother. It wasn't an easy journey, believe me, but I managed somehow."

"For someone as old as I am," he said, leaning back on one hand, "you sure have had a lot of adventures."  
>Kagome laughed at that. "I'm relieved," she said with a sigh. He gave her a questioning look. "That you don't despise me for befriending hanyou and youkai."<p>

"Well," Nazeen said, "believe it or not, when I was a kid, I was saved by a youkai. I was playing in the forest when I shouldn't have and was attacked by rogue boar demons. I was taken back to the outskirts of the village and my life was spared. So, I guess not all youkai are bad. Who knows? Had those youkai killed me that day, I wouldn't be here today talking with you." He smiled as he lifted his hand reached up to place a few strands of hair behind her ear.

Kagome stared at him - his eyes were so mesmerizing it nearly took her breath away. And then she heard it...a scream. Kagome jerked her head in the direction of the village. "Nazeen, did you hear that?"

"Yeah, let's go check it out," he said, grabbing her hand and lifting her to her feet. They both went running to toward the town. When they broke through the trees, they could see read everywhere. There was a large black cloud of smoke rising into the air as they made their way closer to the area they lived in.

Kagome made a mad dash for her own home. She could feel the demonic aura surrounding the entire town. She felt that familiar adrenaline rush she hadn't felt in quite some time. Her hut had already caught fire and Nazeen was rushing her to get out of there before the entire thing collapsed on her. She quickly grabbed her traveling pack as well as her bow and quivor of arrows.

"Seriously?" Nazeen demanded, "You rushed into a flaming hut for THAT?" He shook his head and they both went running. And then...a large demon, as red as the flames around them, appeared around the corner. Nazeen told her to run before he spotted them, but Kagome simply stayed there. The demon saw her and immediately went walking in her direction. Kagome ignored Nazeen's panicked tone as she reached back to pull an arrow. She heard several people calling for her to run. Nazeen decided to act the hero, however, and pushed her out of the way as the demon opened its' mouth to shoot fire at them.

Nazeen was burnt to a crisp in front of her. Kagome, with wide eyes and mouth wide open, she stared at where Nazeen had been standing just before he was burnt to ashes. Kagome reached out. "N-Nazeen," she said, her voice breaking. She reached and saw that it was ashes she had seen, but rather, his beyond burnt body. He had burns _everywhere_. She placed a hand over her mouth as she turned his body over. It had been the snow that had grayed from the ashes around them. That's what she had seen fly up everywhere when his body hit the ground. His front side seemed to be completely untouched. His back was completely burnt.

"Kagome, run," he rasped, his eyes looking dull, "I can't...move."

"Na-Nazeen!" She exclaimed before her eyes teared up. She stood abruptly and faced her arrow at the demon who was recharging himself yet again. She pulled the arrow back and ignored the surprised cries when her aura flared and caused her bow to glow a brilliant, electrifying blue color. She let the arrow fly and it hit its target dead. The demon erupted in a scream as its body exploded in a burst of sparkles. With the threat gone, everyone began rushing in to get rid of the fires around tham as Kagome did her best heal Nazeen's burns. "Nazeen," she said softly as she caressed his cheek.

"Don't look at me like that," he rasped as he stared up at her face with a forced smile.

"How do you feel?" She asked, "Any pain? Where does it hurt the most? I can fix-"

"This is- this is why you said you had to leave," he said with a cough. "Didn't want to feel...obligated."

"Yes," Kagome said, grasping his hand and holding tightly as tears cascaded down her cheeks. She knew it before he was gone. He was dying, and she didn't have the proper materials that the future did to heal these burns. He would be dead within the hour. Hell, she'd be surprised if he lasted beyond that.

"I want you to know..." he said, "I really do...care about you. A lot." He said.

"I-" she let a sobbing laugh escape her lips, "I know you did. You showed me the signs...but I never interpreted. Nazeen I don't want you to leave me. I was going to...I was going to ask you to leave with me."

"Luck is not on my side..." he said with a rueful smile, "I wish...I could have gone with you."

"I wish you could, too," Kagome said as she leaned down to hear his heart beat above all the chaos around them, "I think...I think I was falling in love with you Nazeen."

"Good," he coughed softly, "I was hoping you would...what will you...do now?"

"I will leave," she said, pulling back and placing and hand on his cheek. Nazeen's eyes were dulling and his skin was growing shockingly cold.

"I guess we...say goodbye," he said with a smile. He reached up to touch her cheek, ignoring the pain, but before he could make contact with her face, his entire arm went limp and began to fall. Kagome grabbed it and pressed it to her own cheek. She placed a kiss in his palm before leaning over and placing the longest kiss she had ever given to anyone on his own lips, letting her tears wash his face clean of the mud and dirt that had managed to collect on his face.

"No," Kagome said, "not goodbye, Nazeen. But good night." She said with a smile as she placed his hand on his chest. "I loved you, I honestly did. One day, we will meet again. How soon, I am not sure." She placed her hand on his cold cheek and forced herself to smile for his sake. She then rose to her feet, grabbing her discarded bow and arrows and quickly took off. She couldn't risk staying any longer. Youkai were after her from everywhere only because she had long ago absorbed some of the power of the jewel. She had always suspected that a piece of the jewel had disappeared within her. She laughed dryly as she made her way down the road, away from the dwindling fires that was once the town.

She was a fool to ever think she could settle down. And even more of a fool to pretend everything was okay


	17. Explanation, Advice, & Planning?

_**Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Her Decision: Everyone's Future -<br>Explanation, Advice, & Planning?**

"So you see, I'm not exactly wanting to settle down any time soon," Kagome said with a harsh glare. Youkai were after her from _everywhere. _She was pretty sure that even youkai were going to be targeting her home that she had built with Kichiro and a few others over the years. The only thing that kept her mind at ease was the simple fact that there was a barrier surrounding the whole of the area. You could say that it was a whole other dimension of land that if anything entered it, it would pop right back out the other end of the barrier. It was like a warped hole in reality.

"So then...what happened after that?" Inuyasha asked, honestly curious.

"I grew a bit depressed and wished for death every passing day," Kagome said, "I remember starving myself senseless when some old lady found me. She brought me back a bit - her wisdom is probably what kept me going. She said she sensed something great about me. She reminded me I still had things to do." She smiled wryly, "Too bad the old lady died just three weeks after I was taken under her care. I went on my way but with different thoughts. I continued searching for neutral ground and I found it. It was maybe a few decades after all of that when I went to see Kichiro again."

"Oh yeah, what happened to him anyway? When you left, you took him with you," Inuyasha said.

"Yeah well," Kagome said with a shrug, "we kind of got into a bunch of arguments and decided to go our own ways for a little while. Our main goals were to find neutral ground to begin with. We started building our own structures as fast as we could before anyone else could claim the land and immediately set to work. Approximately fifty years later, Kichiro and I reacquainted ourselves with each other again and decided to head on to the next area of land. We decided to make it the main house. We didn't stop working for nearly sixty years after that. That's when I had decided it was high time I took a look at the world to see where we were in history.

"As you know, I went traveling, and eventually landed myself in New London," Kagome said, "I can't remember what happened there. I guess my memory dwindled when I was nearly killed." A deafening silence passed over them all. None of them wanted to relive the moment when Kagome nearly died. It was a sore spot in all of their hearts. "When I woke up here was when I was thoroughly confused."

"We took you to a close place by New London," Miroku explained, "after we were sure you weren't going to bleed to death, we secretly moved and eventually landed ourselves here at the main house with Kichiro's help."

"So then how do those two fit in?" Inuyasha asked curiously. "It doesn't make any sense to me."

"Those two?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Those two kids at the river," Inuyasha said.

"Ah," Kagome said, "you're talking about Michi and Daichi."

"Yeah, the brats," Inuyasha said.

"Well, that was about the time of the depression," Kagome said, "no wait, it was after that. When I met up with Kichiro again and started building."

"Who are Michi and Daichi?" Miroku asked.

"You will be meeting them soon," Kagome said with a smile, "they are yet another reason for me to visit the village next to us so I can find some things they will need."

"They're a couple of water brats that live in the river," Inuyasha informed.

"They aren't brats," Kagome said defensively, "they're kids who were lost in a great flood. It's not their fault they were relocated to the river."

"I am assuming they came from one of the great waters then?" Miroku asked. "Those creatures are dangerous - they feed on-"

"Flesh and blood," Kagome replied, "I know that. But I've been swimming with them and they haven't _once_ tried to take a chunk out of my skin. That should prove that they aren't a threat to our people. They are practically my kids. I take full responsibility for them."

"How do you think they will react to living here?" Miroku asked seriously.

"They _want_ to come and meet other children their age," Kagome replied, "they haven't seen another child their age in eons. They want to be able to play and get out of the water if only to have that chance."

Miroku decided to back down from the turn of of the conversation and focused on his next question. "Alright, they are your responsibility. Have you given thought to how they are going to fit in with the rest of us?"

"Yes," Kagome said, "despite them being of a different race than land creatures, I am sure they will fit in fine. However, I am a little worried they won't be able to walk given their first try."

"I suppose you will need help," Sesshomaru replied. "Inuyasha and I will return to the river with you tomorrow morning at dawn."

It was the first words Sesshomaru had spoken to her since they were all gathered in the now-less-cramped study room of hers. She wondered what went on through his mind. He rarely ever spoke a word to her - she wondered if he even considered her a friend. Or was she an ally? In any case, she considered him one of her close friends ONLY because he gave great advice.

No one had anymore questions so they all went their separate ways for the evening. Eventually, Kagome decided to skip dinner and just head straight to sleep. Of course, the truth of the matter was that Sesshomaru walked in to check on her progress only to find her passed out over one of the scrolls. Easily enough, however, he carried her to her room and laid her on the comfy sheets before leaving her.

* * *

><p>Kagome awoke about an hour before dawn. She felt drained from the amount of work she had been doing lately. She really didn't want to deal with it all an often opted to just send all the documents to Sesshomaru to deal with, but in the end her stubborn streak showed its ugly face and she would just continue as if she hadn't been thinking that in the least.<p>

This morning she dressed in what she had dubbed as her "work-out outfit" and slipped passed the window and down to the ground outside of her balcony. For some reason, she found doing that was better than taking the winding hallways and sets of stairs just to get to the training grounds that was near the wall on the east side. She wasn't feeling very confident this morning, so without further ado, she sat in the center of the floor of the large dojo that was located there on the training grounds and slipped into a deep meditation.

It wasn't until she felt an electric shock that jolted through her very being did she stop her meditation. Look around, she discovered that Miroku was standing there with a concerned expression on his face. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I came earlier to break you from your trance, but I assumed you had really been deep in there so I went to tell the others not to disturb you," he paused as if considering his words, "it's well passed breakfast time and you have yet to make an appearance. I came back here to try and wake you again, but you didn't even so much as respond. I had to practically hurl my staff at you to get you to come to your senses again."

Kagome blinked. That was unnatural. She wondered why her meditative state had last so long, but before she could really think on it, her stomach rumbled, breaking the quiet atmosphere. "Okay," Kagome said as she accepted his hand to help her to her feet, "I'll go get some breakfast real quick. Afterwards, I'll go hunt down Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and we'll head down to the river for Michi and Daichi."

Kagome suddenly felt a wash of unease. She stopped in her place for a second and closed her eyes to try and pinpoint the source. "Kagome?" Miroku called.

"Something's wrong," Kagome muttered.

"Any idea what it is?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know," she opened her eyes again and gave Miroku a concerned look before shaking her head, "it could just be me. I just feel a bit uneasy today."

Miroku was once again showing a concerned look before turning and walking toward the doors. They entered the main building, but once inside, Miroku went to go seek Sango and Kagome proceeded to the kitchen for some fresh fruit. Lucky her she came across Sesshomaru as he was simply sitting there. "I take it you have forgotten our excavation this morning."

"I just lost track of time is all," Kagome as as she dug through the cubbords in the kitchen before taking a seat at the dining table. Someone brought out some food for Sesshomaru to eat and together they sat in silence. "You haven't eaten yet?"

"It is improper for a male of my status to enjoy a meal if one of the household is not there as well," Sesshomaru replied just before he stuck a piece of raw meat in his mouth.

Kagome shook her head. "Sorry to make you wait," Kagome said as she munched on an apple, "Apparently, I was stuck in meditation."

"It is dangerous if you can not even control your own mind, miko," Sesshomaru said between bites.

"Yeah, I know that," Kagome said, finishing up her apple quickly. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"Checking on the pup," he replied.

"Okay," Kagome replied, "thanks for putting me in bed last night."

"How are you sure it was me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You deny it then?" Kagome asked in turn.

"Hn," was Sesshomaru's only reply.

Kagome shook her head again and ate a banana. Sometimes, she really did hate not eating meat. She had a really bad accident dealing with meat and for some reason, she didn't trust it anymore and her mind got the better of her constantly. Maybe that's one thing she could get everyone to help her with. She really was too skinny for her own good.

"Ne, Sesshomaru?" His eyes flickered briefly over to her before returning back to his food. "Do you think I can get everyone's help in getting me back to a healthy condition?"

"You are unwell?" Sesshomaru asked, turning to fully look at her.

"It's like you said," Kagome said, her voice slightly cracking, "I'm malnourished. I hardly eat anything other than fruits and vegetables and I can barely stand bacon bits on my salads. And we still have a couple hundred years till they develop ranch dressing..." Kagome sighed, "In other words-"

"You wish to eat meat again," Sesshomaru said as he again returned to his food.

"Hai," Kagome replied, "it's one of those mind-over-matter things - my mind is getting the better of me and it's stopping me from eating."

"Why did you stop in the first place, miko?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's really a funny story," Kagome laughed, "I was walking into the market one day a good fifty or so years ago when these guys were hauling in some fresh raw meat. Well, some kids were nearby and thought it would be funny to make them all trip and fall. So they come running by and one of the guys fall and drops this extremely heavy crate on on the ground. Well, it burst open and I'm not even sure what animal it was, but the guts went flying _everywher__e_, it seemed like no matter what I did, I could get the smell out of my clothes or my hair. For days I couldn't even stand the sight of an animal getting chopped up for serving.

"Anyway, ever since then I simply can't eat meat. I guess it reminds me too much of that incident. It's also kind of funny because I could handle being covered in demon guts, yet when it comes to an animal we eat - I just couldn't handle it and I sort of freaked out."

Her choice of words were a bit hard to understand, but Sesshomaru got the gyst of it all. "I will help and I will inform the staff as well. The sooner you learn to eat better the sooner you can regain your strength. Even I can sense the waining of your strength."

"My strength is waining?" Kagome asked.

"For instance," he replied, setting down his chopsticks on his now empty plate, "take this morning. You are lacking your ability to remain in control of your meditation session. It is obvious that something is not right. You did not even heal like you should have back when you came back from New London."

Kagome was quiet. She honestly didn't know what to say because it really felt as though he was scolding her. "Are you mad at me?" She asked quietly as she played with her peaches by moving them around with her chopsticks. Sesshomaru looked over at her to check over her demeanor, but before he could even respond, she began to ramble. "It may not seem like it, but I'm bothered by everything that's happened thus far. Ever since we all got here, there has been nothing but tension between all of us. At first it was fine, but everyone was constantly glaring or just staring at me as though I were going to run away.

"Shippou's mad at me because I don't spend enough time with him, Rin is angry because I promised her I would spend time with her in the gardens, but I haven't even gotten the chance. Ayame is angry at me because Kouga use to have that stupid crush on me and Sango seems to be angry with me no matter _what_ I do. I haven't once seen a smile on anyone's face and it's driving me insane. I understand that I'm probably complicating things, but I don't understand why everyone is so angry. The tension is so thick around here it's driving everyone apart." She paused as her eyes began to tear up, "It's not my fault. My mind is uneasy and I just think that if I go out and find what is wrong than I can just move on."

"Perhaps it is time I inform you that not everyone is angry with you," he said. She looked up sharply at him, questions burning through her eyes. "Your comrades show mere concern because you nearly went to the next life without them. They have waited a long time to be reunited and now that you are together, they do not wish to be torn apart." Kagome was slightly shocked he was even speaking so much right now, but she also supposed that it was because it was just the two of them. The only times they really _talk _is when they are in either of their studies. And even then it's usually about an error or an updated scroll or something. "You are what holds them together. If you were to pass, they would undoubtedly be lost."

"That doesn't tell me anything," Kagome frowned, propping her head up on her hand and placing an elbow on the table to continue playing with her peaches.

"You must stop this useless moping," Sesshomaru sighed, "you are merely causing worry lines. You must stop concerning yourself with matters outside of the palace grounds and you must certainly regain your trust with you family."

Kagome's lips formed a thin line as she thought hard. "How am I supposed to do that when they don't even want to stick around long enough for me to explain everything? I don't know if you noticed, but everyone but you, Miroku, and Inuyasha were able to even _listen_ to the rest of the things I had to say."

"Then perhaps it is time to make a decision and take action," Sesshomaru said, returning to the rest of his now-cold breakfast. He had really tried to focus on what to say to her. After all - Rin never came to him with her problems so this was a whole new deal to him.

"And I know exactly how," Kagome said, "but I need to think of how to go about the consequences of such a decision."

"What are you planning?" Sesshomaru asked, honestly curious. it wasn't every day that the little ningen entertained him, so he was going to advantage by knowing first and seeing how things play out.

"Do you mind helping me with some planning?" She asked.

Sesshomaru then wondered what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, it's been an extremely long time since I've last posted anything, but hopefully this chapter makes up for a bit of loss. Not my best chapter - so much seriousness. I was sort of in a mellow mood when I wrote this - my chapters usually reflect my emotions, but nonetheless, the story is really beginning to take its own shape, isn't it?<strong>_

_**Review please!**_


	18. Guilt, Attack, & Juicy Delicacies!

_**I tried making this chapter a little long because of my long absence. (There will be more about my absence at the end of the chapter if you feel like reading it.)**_

_**Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Her Decision: Everyone's Future -<br>Guilt, Attack, & Juicy Delicacies!**

Although she had said what she had to Sesshomaru, she had no clue what she would do to get this started. She wasn't even sure how she was going to break the news to everyone. She knew that once she announced it, she would be disappointing a _lot _of people. It's not that she was afraid to announce it or anything, but she didn't know if she would be prepared for the guilt. The guilt of letting down so many. She knew that if she were to go through with this, then it would be the first thing she'd ever broken. The first thing she hadn't followed through with.

It's been the proclaimed time now that she thought about it. It was time she faced the man who so rudely kissed her just a mere few weeks ago. She stared him down with a hard glare. "You're going to have to go on your own," Kagome stated when she realized she was making him wait.

His eyes widened significantly, as if he had just been punched in the gut. "Wha-Why?" He asked, "There are so many awaiting your arrival!"

"And my arrival would only jeopardize my own family," Kagome reasoned. She hadn't told any of the others her decision. Well, other than Sesshomaru. They all expected her to be long gone by now with her comrade and straight into London. "There is something you must know - family comes before otherworldly affairs."

"How is your family being jeopardized if we're only going to be dealing with the communists!" He said, pinching his nose with his right thumb and forefinger. "Look, I don't know who put you up to this, but you need to just get over it and come with me so we can resolve the issue in London."

"And I have given you my answer," Kagome replied, her arms crossed, "I am terribly sorry for the misfortune that may befall you, but I honestly can not leave my own home unprotected. I thought that I could so I had opened my mouth before I had thought - but now, I must inform you that I can't. However," she paused with a grin, "there is such a man who _can _and _will_ help you. He goes by Jiko," she paused again, "do not fear his appearance, but he his just as skilled as I am and will be willing to help."

"You're making a mistake," he said after he received her directions and watched as she left him standing there.

"I hope, for your sake," Kagome said, "that it's not."

* * *

><p>She blew her nose into a handkerchief that she always had on her person. Her eyes were swollen red - how could she have this breakdown now? She should have just stuck to it and got it done and over with, but instead, she just had to tell that man she wasn't going. She knew it was better this way and that whatever happens, happens. But all those people...she was letting so many people down. She knew a lot of people in that area looked up to her as if she were a leader of some kind. And she had always felt she needed to appease these people - but for all she was worth...<p>

Kagome blew her nose one more time, wiping her eyes and then standing up from her perch in the tree. That settled it. She would work hard to make sure the people in her home were well cared for. If it were anyone she couldn't fail, it would be her family and those she surrounded herself with in everyday life. She would do her best to keep her home and all those beneath its sturdy roof safe.

She stuffed her overused handkerchief into a hidden pocket of her kimono. What would she do now, though? Without anything else to do...what did she work on? She knew that ball was coming up. She needed to start making plans with that. She also knew that she needed to procure the documents needed to pass on the entirety of her land to Sesshomaru. Oh, and there was the whole mystery with Sango's kids. She wondered if she could find them. She wondered what had happened to them anyway.

Kagome sniffled again as she hopped down from her perch and onto the ground. She calmly walked back home, ready for a good long nap. That is, of course, when she heard a rustling to her left. She stopped a moment as the wind blew past. It was quiet. She slightly regretted coming out here under the cover of night, but now that her senses were alert, she was able to focus. Taking a cautious look around, she began to walk. There was a rustling again. Unfortunately, this time around, she couldn't tell where it was coming from. Deciding to just hurry home and it was possibly her over-imaginative mind, she picked up her pace.

She silently realized that there was no moon out here tonight. She wondered if she could hide to the shadows. But what would be the point? Once she passed the barrier, she'd be safe. She briefly recalled those horror movies where there was always a female walking down scary corridors and how the killer was RIGHT THERE. She wondered if this would be one of those times.

And then just a few meters from the barrier, she was tackled straight to the ground. She "oofed" when her back hit the ground. Looking up, she realized it was...what was it? It looked like something mixed between a dog and a boar...possibly even a little bit like a cat. She struggled with it a moment, managing to get in a few hits. She was trying to reach down to her hidden daggers, but every time she even got close, the thing would come in close enough to take a snap at her. In the back of her mind, she took note of the fact the thing had some extremely sharp claws that were digging into her skin all over the place. It kept clawing and pawing at her arms and stomach, as if those were her weak points or something. That's when she caught sight of the foam at it's mouth...it was feral. Rabies most likely. If it bit her...she didn't know if she'd be able to fight off the infection. Granted, she had all of her shots years and years ago, but she wondered if that was even still in effect. Most likely she'd get some sort of sickness just from the scrapes and cuts going along her arms and stomach.

The teeth snapped at her again, and with her stray thoughts, the thing managed to sink it's jaws right into her shoulder. A startled shriek came from her mouth and she wondered if anyone had heard her. With a whimper, she felt the thing shift and try to rip her apart simply from her shoulder. She held on tight, knowing that if she didn't, she really would be ripped apart. She heard a scream - was that her own voice? She couldn't tell, all she really saw was the beast that was currently trying to tear into her and the blood that was being spilled onto the ground.

Then there was a shout. A few of them actually. The beast hadn't let go of her, and she was beginning to wonder if it ever would. She was trying to call forth her power, but it simply wasn't surfacing. That's when she noticed that the beast was eating up all of her reiki, as if it were some sort of delicate treat to be savored. She was literally watching as it flowed into it's mouth and through it's body.

Kagome tried yanking herself away from the thing, but she was lodged in tight. Why do these things only happen to her anyway? She looked around, her eyes widening with fright as she realized her strength was beginning to wane. She felt the beginning tendrils of desperation flow through her body as she looked into the beast's eyes and silently pled with it to release her.

Then, out of nowhere, something hit the side of it's head and loosened it's jaw just enough for her to scramble backwards and away from it. Her body protested greatly, but with the amount of adrenaline pumping through her veins, she felt as if she were on some sort of high. And before she knew it, the thing was on the ground...dead.

She looked up and realized that Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Shippou had come to her rescue. She imagined everyone hearing her screams but not willing to face what kind of monstrosity they would come upon. Then there was some sort of flow. Her reiki was being released from the beast and returning back to her, and a relief that she hadn't felt in what seems to be forever flooded through her being and allowed her to relax. She let herself fall backward and stared up at the stars. "That...was really draining." She commented breathlessly as the last of reiki flowed into her.

The demons could all see her reiki flood her being, turning her a bright blue color before dulling into a pink and vanishing entirely. Sesshomaru bent down, picking her up. She groaned a bit from her shoulder but didn't complain. "Weren't you suppose to be off to London?" Inuyasha commented.

"I would have been had I not turned the guy down," Kagome said with a smirk, "I decided to go ahead and stay. Besides, I have unfinished business here that seems to call me stronger than London."

Shippou looked over to her with tearful eyes. He knew it was a weakness to show it in front of others, but he could smell so much of her blood on the air that it was absolutely overwhelming. He was positive that the others could smell it too. His heart was racing simply by the amount of blood that stained her kimono. It was incredible that Kagome was even still conscious.

"What was that thing, by the way?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know," Inuyasha said, "looked ugly, though."

"A creature not of this world," Sesshomaru stated. "A creature, much like Naraku, made from the flesh and bones of other creatures, but instead of the living, it is of the dead."

Kagome shivered. "Sounds like a good ol' fashioned zombie." She wondered if zombies really DID exist, but then her thoughts took a turn about her own health. "You guys, I think I'm gonna' pass out. But before I do...I hit my head, so I think I may have a concussion. Hit my back, too, kinda hurts. My arms feel like jelly and my tummy and shoulder burns." And just like that, she closed her eyes and her head lolled to the side.

With a blink, the three boys headed to the palace and went straight to the palace healer.

* * *

><p>Kagome awoke sometime in the late afternoon. She was feeling exceptionally sore, and somehow, she just knew she was in for a lot of explanations. The sunlight hurt her head - she could probably get some special tea made just for that. But she assumed the bump on her head was the main cause for that. She lifted herself up and realized that she couldn't move her right arm passed a certain point. Her shoulder screamed in protest when she tried, so she just made due with her left arm. She wondered if this was how Sesshoamru felt when he loss the use of his left arm.<p>

She didn't know how she did it, but she managed to get dressed after a long soak in the bath and even managed brush her hair somewhat decently. She hummed to herself on the way to the kitchens...she was starving! She walked in and realized that there was no one in there. Now that she thought about it, no one was anywhere. So, deciding to help herself, she went straight into the kitchens - the staff weren't even in there. With a hum, she reached up into the cabinets, forgetting about her injured shoulder, and rearing back in pain.

The doors to the kitchen burst open. She looked over and saw Shippou staring at her with a frenzied look. "I went to your room, but you weren't there, so I started looking around. I was kinda panicked," he said with a blush on his face.

"Well," Kagome said with a pained smile, "I'm glad you found me. Can you reach up in there and grab the jar of peaches? I can't reach either of my arms up as high as I want them to go."

"Sure," he said, reaching up and grabbing the little jar and handing it to her. She popped open the lid and quickly grabbed some chopsticks before reaching in and grabbing one.

"Want some?" Kagome asked, and he reached in with his bare claws and popped on into his mouth. Together, they enjoyed the juicy delicacies right there in the middle of the kitchen.

And that is how Inuyasha and Miroku found them. "Hey, you shouldn't be up and out of bed!" Inuyasha complained.

"Oh please, I was hungry!" Kagome said, and to emphasize her point, she grabbed another peach and plopped it into her mouth. "You want some?"

Frustrated, but deciding to take up her offer, Inuyasha reached in while Miroku grabbed a pair of chopsticks. Pretty soon, all four of them were chowing down on the little jar of peaches before they moved on to the next jar, which Shippou graciously brought down for them.

And of course, this was where Minoru, Minori, Rin, and Tsubaki came bursting in, and all four of them ended up hogging the peaches to themselves while the adults tried cleaning up their own faces that had peach juice all over them. "That was really good," Miroku commented, savoring his last peach.

"I haven't done that in forever," Kagome said with a giggle, "eat a peach straight from the jar."

"They were delicious," Shippou commented.

They all stood around and started to laugh. For some reason, it felt as if a huge burden had been lifted from everyone's shoulders. It was good to finally have some sort of relaxing moment. And she knew that this was only the beginning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I realize it's been an incredibly long time since I've updated ANYTHING. But for the record, I HAVE been working on and off for these chapters. I worked on my (incredibly old) desktop. I couldn't get my internet to work on the darn thing, but at least I still had Microsoft Works on it. That is how I have been keeping up with my stories. I made at least three different chapters for this particular chapter, and I guess this was the best I could come up with. . I honestly couldn't remember what I had typed before hand.<strong>_

_**So, my laptop is back and up and running. I'll be updating my other stories as soon as I can, while at the same time working on the messed up programs that are scattered in my laptop. I have to restore a bunch of stuff, but that's fine. At least I got it back and it's as good as new! It runs a heck of lot faster, that's for sure! I can't BELIEVE it took SO LONG for them to fix it! But hey, at least I got it back. I was beginning to wonder, you know?**_

_**Well, hope you've enjoyed this chapter! I'll get to work on the next chapter as soon as my other stories have been updated as well! Review please!**_


	19. Romanticism, Conversations, & Craziness

_**Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Her Decision: Everyone's Future -<br>The Subject of Romanticism, Conversations, & Craziness**

"Miroku told me the story," Sango commented. They were sitting in the garden today watching Rin teach Tsubaki how to make crowns out of flowers. Kagome couldn't really do anything else at the moment because of her limited mobility in her dominant arm, but sitting her was nice. If anything, it made her a little antsy, but nice. Kagome looked over to Sango, however, not quite knowing what she was talking about, "about the 'trying to settle down' thing."

"Oh, I see," Kagome said, "he did, huh?" She decided to lay back and watch the clouds float by instead of keeping her eyes on the younger ones. "It's in the past - it doesn't quite matter anymore."

"It should matter!" Sango said, a tad bit too loudly, but luckily, it didn't catch anyone's attention so it was fine. "Kagome you loved that guy."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," Kagome said with a shrug, "I won't say I never had feelings for the man, but I will say that I did cherish our time together. If anything, he was able to make me forget a lot of things." She smiled up at the sky. "Sometimes, I wonder what would have happened if I really _had_ fallen in love with guy. Would we have settled down? Would he have come with me on my journey? If I had told him everything, would he have been understanding? Would we have had a child together? Unfortunately, his time had come to an abrupt end thanks to me."

"It wasn't your fault," Sango began to say, but Kagome shook her head.

"It really is," she said, explaining it to her, "granted I truly don't blame myself for all that has happened thus far, but if I were to think about it, I _am _the cause of so much disaster and destruction in my life. Those I have loved or tried to save have lost their lives because of the power I hold. I guess it was a crude awakening when I realized the only ones I can really settle down with are those that I had known since I first came to Feudal Japan."

"I see," Sango said, "Miroku said something like that once to me. He said 'Because we have known each other, and because of our memories together, I truly believe that there is no other way to move on with others.'" Sango giggled at the time, "Granted, at the time we were talking about something else entirely, but his words hold true."

"I believe him, too," Kagome said, "It's not that I can't settle down, it's just that I really have no need to. Why pass on my genes to another when I, myself, can practically be immortal?"

"Genes?" Sango asked, but Kagome waved her off. "You aren't immortal, however."

"This much, I know," Kagome said, "I figured, as Minori, Minoru, and Tsubaki grow, as well as Michi and Daichi, I figured I could pass my knowledge on to them. Sort of like disciples or something."

"I suppose I see your point," Sango said, "but don't you want children of your own?"

Kagome shrugged again, "As a regular human, I use to fancy the idea of settling down, having two or three kids, and possibly a pet somewhere down the way. Not to mention a husband who would lavish me with all the riches of the world and whatnot." She giggled, "Of course, that was also when I was a teenager and dreamed of my 'Knight in shining armor'. Now that I think about it, I have one child that I helped see to his future, and I am currently going to be raising two more. Not to mention helping out Inuyasha and Kirchiro with their own kids. The closest things I have to pets are Kirara and Inuyasha. I have all the riches and power I could ever want, and yet I am single - no husband, boyfriend, or suitors just waiting to take my hand. Though I am perfectly content to live out my life right here in the making."

"Wouldn't you ever want to try again?" Sango asked. Just then, Sesshomaru walked out there and told Rin that it was time for her studies to begin. Kagome grinned up as the girl pouted passed her. Sesshomaru decided to take a seat with them, joining them in the nice open air.

"Well," Kagome said, "I don't know. Who would I even _begin_ to fancy? Who would even fancy me in return? Inuyasha? I've been over Inuyasha for a good few centuries. Honestly, I don't even know anymore. I know, if given the chance, I would probably take it, but I wouldn't know unless that chance revealed itself to me."

"There are plenty of suitors out there for you to choose from," Sesshomaru commented, "all you need do is choose the strongest with the best qualities you look for in a mate."

"It's not that easy, Sesshomaru," Kagome said with a frown, deciding to sit up again. She turned her eyes to his, "You can't just say, 'oh hey, you're pretty strong, have great stamina, and metabolism' and then BAM, be mated."

Sesshomaru looked at her with confusion, "Is that not how humans mate?"

Kagome laughed, "No, not in the least! They fall in love first by courting."

"Demons have a different way of courting," Sesshomaru frowned, "one day, I must choose a mate for Rin."

"Who says you have to?" Kagome asked, noticing that Sango had grown quiet. "I say let her choose. If and when she feels it is right, then she will make her decision."

"Hn," Sesshomaru said.

"I've got to get going, Kagome," Sango said with a sly smirk, "I'm gonna' leave you two be. I have to check on Miroku with the baby - I worry sometimes."

Kagome giggled, "Bye, have fun." She tossed a smile back at her, wondering why she looked so smug. It got quiet after she left - a little too quiet. She felt slightly uncomfortable, but not enough to not be relaxed around the demon lord.

"How does this 'courting' go with humans? For demons, it is nothing but a mere mark to show others the he or she is the intended."

"Well," Kagome said, scratching at the bandages on her left arm, "I suppose it could go any which way. I mean, for humans, courting is more like spending time together whenever is possible and making the most of it. To fall in love and relishing in the moment." Kagome sighed wistfully.

"How would one do that?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

Kagome wondered briefly if he knew anything about humans at all. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"How does one 'fall in love'? And how do humans 'court'?" He asked.

"Well, like I said, there's so many ways to do it," Kagome said, clasping her hands together and staring at the trees as the wind rustled their color-changing leaves.

"How would _you _do it?" He questioned.

"Hm," Kagome said, trying to think. "I don't know. I always let things happen. I think a lot of it has to do with romanticism."

"Romanticism? There is no such thing among demons," Sesshomaru said, as a matter of fact.

"Really?" Kagome asked, "I always thought romanticism was a key part in every relationship - human or demon otherwise."

"And what would you say is 'romanticism'?" Sesshomaru asked.

"So many questions," Kagome said playfully, "almost makes me wonder some things." She let her comment drop and shrugged her shoulders gently so as to not agitate the wound in her right shoulder, "I don't know, really. Anything can turn into a romantic moment. For instance - a couple could be having dinner, just the two of them in the middle of a luscious rose garden. Some people thing red roses are romantic, and some think that white ones are. I, personally, love blue roses, and if not roses, then certainly lilies. They're so pretty." Kagome said, "Some people think just spending time together under a moon filled with stars is romantic. Some people think kissing in the rain is romantic."

"That does not answer my question, Miko," Sesshomaru said, "what do _you _say is 'romantic'?"

Kagome blinked and smiled, "That's easy," Kagome said, "I would say 'Discovering new and beautiful things' is romantic. I would say just spending time with my significant other is romantic." Kagome said, "Being _happy _is romantic."

"Hm," Sesshomaru said, but he didn't say anything more about the subject. Instead, he said, "Wonder what, Kagome?"

Kagome blinked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Earlier you said you would begin to wonder," Sesshomaru said, "and what is it, I should ask, that makes you wonder?"

"Oh," Kagome said, "it made me wonder if you really knew a lot about humans and their behavior or not."

"I see," Sesshomaru said, catching only half the truth, "but that is not all, is it?"

"Why so talkative today, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked curiously. "You rarely ever say anything to me, even when we discuss something much more important than 'romanticism'."

"I am in a curious mood is all," Sesshomaru replied.

"But you're right," Kagome said, "that wasn't all. It also made me wonder why you were so interested in what I thought rather than the majority of others."

"Hn," Sesshomaru said, "and your theory?"

"It was just something silly," Kagome said, giggling to herself. If she was being honest with herself, she would say that the demon lord actually took some kind of interest in what she had to say. How that was possible, who knew? But of course, she wasn't going to admit this aloud. Why would she? If anything, he could just be wanting to listen to her talk her mouth off just so he didn't have to say anything.

"Enlighten me," Sesshomaru replied, staring off in the distance.

"Well, I had this silly little thought that perhaps you took some sort of interest..." Her voice trailed off but she shook her head, "but never mind that. It isn't possible anyway." She waved her hand and decided to get up. She was growing hungry and it was getting close to lunch time anyway. Rin wouldn't be joining them because of her studies - her lunch time wouldn't be until a little while later. Poor girl. Sesshomaru was already on his feet and had extended a hand down to her, which she took gratefully.

Unfortunately, he never let her go. Instead, he tugged her a bit, causing her to stumble into him, and he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You may be closer to the truth than you are willing to admit." He released her then and left her standing there in the grass. Blinking in confusion, Kagome trailed after him slowly, not quite sure what to make of the entire conversation.

* * *

><p>Lunch was a hilarious affair that ended with tragedy on all ends. Kagome had walked into the room just after Sesshomaru and immediately took note of the fact that Shippou, Tsubaki, and the twins were having some sort of stare-down with chopsticks prepped in their hands. Poor Michi and Daichi were sitting at a corner of the table, slightly weary of the siblings at the opposite end of the table. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kouga were having some sort of deep discussion at the opposite end of the table.<p>

Following Sesshomaru, they went to the end of the table. Kagome would have taken a seat had she not been tackled to the floor by Michi and Daichi as she walked by. The air left her lungs, and pain crossed her face briefly before a smile replaced it and she patted their heads.

"Are you two doing alright?" Kagome asked with a breathless giggle. "I realize that learning to write is going to be the toughest thing you're ever going to have to learn."

"It is hard!" Michi exclaimed, "The swoopy characters are the hardest!"

Kagome giggled and set them back in their seats with a some difficulty. She could feel the heated stares of the many children (Shippou included) that had come to really love Kagome. That jealousy is something she was going to need to fix in time, she supposed. She also took note of the concerned stares that were in being directed at her. Her movements were slow, she could feel it.

When she finally made it to her seat, she breathed a sigh of relief and sent everyone a smile around the table. When she was served, she waited for Sesshomaru to pick up his own chopsticks before continuing to eat herself. With a groan, she realized there was meat on her plate, and she once again had that fear of eating it. Glancing around the table, she wondered if anyone noticed.

"You will eat it, Miko," Sesshomaru said sternly.

She smirked at him, "And if I don't wanna'?"

"You will be forced," Sesshomaru said, just as sternly.

"I see," Kagome smirked again before digging into the vegetables on the plate. She was going to try harder. She was going to remember what it was like to taste meat again. Could she go forever without ever tasting another piece of bacon, ever? She didn't know. She remembered the juicy, crunchy, and flavorful piece of meat as if it were yesterday. As she thought about those juicy tendrils, her chopsticks absentmindedly picked up a piece of meat and she plopped it right into her mouth. With wide eyes, she froze, not really know what to do and looking at everyone else to see if they had noticed her reaction. With surprise, she chewed slowly and eventually swallowed with a lot of difficulty.

Once done with that bite, her face drained of color for split second before her attention was diverted to Shippou shouting something at Tsubaki. Everyone turned to face him as he waved his chopsticks at her, unintentionally flinging mashed potatoes straight at her face. The poor girl stared in shock at him for a moment before slamming her hands on the table and standing up. She reached down and threw her brother's mashed potatoes straight at him, and even though she managed to get him, she also managed to hit Sango and her baby - which she ended up peeved about.

Thus began the Great Food War in the dining room.

This war last a good ten minutes, but within those ten minutes, half the table was covered with fruit, vegetables, and meat that would undoubtedly go uneaten. Kagome had managed to escape the room, but after a swift bark from Sesshomaru, she came back in after those ten minutes and saw the destruction that had befallen the dining room. Sesshomaru had mashed potatoes hanging from the left side of his face. (A rather hilarious picture, if she did say so herself.) Inuyasha was covered in mashed potatoes and some sort of sauce that was used for his meat. Shippou, Minoru, Minori, and Tsubaki were still glaring at each other from across the table, each covered in equal amounts of food. Poor Sango was attempting to get the baby cleaned up and Kichiro was trying to clear up one end of the table.

Looking around the table, she couldn't help the snort that came to from the back of her throat. The way Sesshomaru looked was simply too good to pass up. She actually wished she had a camera - it was a priceless picture! She couldn't hold it anymore...the laugh burst forth and before she knew it, she was leaning up against the door frame, pointing at him. "L-Look at your face!" She exclaimed aloud.

Everyone directed their attention at Sesshomaru before looking themselves, and pretty soon, the entire room was filled with boisterous laughter. She wondered absently what had happened to Kouga and if he had escaped without any permanent damage, but immediately dismissed the thoughts when Sesshomaru sent her a murderous glare. "I think you all need a bath," Kagome giggled, trying her hardest to hold back the laughter.

"I think so, too," Sango commented, still trying to wipe her clean.

It was a great few minutes, but as all good things do, it had to come to an end. The women and men all escaped to their separate baths and that's when things grew interesting.

* * *

><p>"So what did you two talk about?" Sango asked as Kagome shampooed Rin's hair while humming a little tune to herself.<p>

"Romanticism," Kagome replied, "not sure why that particular subject was so interesting to him today, but I humored him nonetheless."

"Curious indeed," Sango giggled. Michi and Daichi splashed at each other, waiting for Kagome to turn her attention to their own hair. Tsubaki was making bubbles with Rin in the water as the suds were lathered into her hair by Kagome.

"Hey, Kagome," Sango said, "it might just be me over-exaggerating a little bit, but does it seem that Sesshomaru actually holds some sort of interest toward you?"

Kagome blinked before laughing. "I would hope so!" She replied, "It would make things incredibly complicated when we had to document the goings on around the palace grounds!"

Kagome motioned for Rin to rinse at the same time switching places with Tsubaki. Kagome immediately began working in the shampoo into her hair. Yes, she knew it wasn't actually called "shampoo" but it was the closest thing she had to it and that's how it would stay for a while yet. "That's not what I meant, and you know it," Sango said with a giggle, splashing her to break her concentration.

"Okay, okay," Kagome said, "I know what you're talking about, just give me a sec to figure out how to respond to such a serious question." She paused a few moments. "I guess, in a weird, twisted sort of way, some would say the exact same thing in your point of view. But there really isn't anything going on between Sesshomaru and I. Far from it, actually. Though today...he said the oddest things."

"What happened?" Sango asked, beginning to scrub off her body. She had wanted to soak for a bit before actually scrubbing herself down.

"Well, when we were talking, I made a few random comments that had just happened to pop into my head," Kagome said, "I wasn't expecting any sort of response to them because they were just ideas floating around my head and I was talking more to myself than anyone."

"What did you say? And what did he say in return?" She asked, curiosity sparking in her eyes and tone of voice.

"Well, he asked me what my theory was, and I said something close to what you just said," Kagome said, "you know, about him taking an interest in me? He told me a may be closer than I think. At the time, I really had no idea what to think because it was just a little sudden, but now that I think about it...he could have just been teasing me."

"Teasing?" Sango asked, "That's highly unlikely."

"My thoughts exactly," Kagome said, gesturing to Tsubaki to rinse and go play with Rin. Michi and Daichi swam over to her and she got to work with Daichi first because he had made it to her before Michi had.

"Kagome, do you think you like him?" Sango asked, "I know that question is just out of the blue, I was just wondering if you did. I mean, the way you talk with him and your body language indicates that you two are good friends with each other."

"I guess you could say we _are_ pretty good friends," Kagome said, "yeah I like him, but if you're asking if I _like_ like him, than I would have to say...I have no idea." She shook her head and scrubbed at a particularly crusty spot in Daichi's hair. How that boy managed to get potatoes so well-crusted to his scalp was beyond her. "I will say this, however," she paused, "if Sesshomaru ever asked me to do something for him, I would do it, no questions asked."

"Would he do the same for you?" Sango asked, deciding to help her out and working on Michi's hair.

"I don't know," Kagome replied as she told Daichi to rinse. She worked on her own hair after that. After so much conversation today, she was feeling a little drained. She knew that tomorrow would be a hectic day. Tomorrow, she would begin her training all over again. She knew that those wars were coming and she needed to prepare. She was going to regain her strength and she was going to make sure she was strong enough to withhold a barrier and fight at the same time. She also needed to see if she could conjure her own weapons in her hands, and if she could manage all three together, then she would truly become a master of her own skills.

Unfortunately, her thoughts didn't stay on training for long because the conversations she had that day decided to eat away at her. What if everything was true? What if the so-called cold-hearted ice prince really was taking an interest in her? Granted, she really didn't see him as an "ice prince", more like a prick in certain times of the day. What if it was all true? What would she do then? Would she take the chance and fall in love like she had said to Sango? Or would she ignore it and try to just go with the flow?

The rest of the bath went on silently between the two women as the children tuckered themselves out in the water before they were sent off to bed. Kagome had an easy enough time transporting Michi and Daichi to their beds and escorting Tsubaki to the room she shared with her brothers before making it to her own room and bidding Sango goodnight.

And as she slipped into the silky white sheets of her bedding, she couldn't help but think that perhaps falling in love with a stoic demon like Sesshomaru wouldn't be so horrible. He treats her well, he takes care of her, and he does as she asks with little to no questioning. He tender when he wants to be, funny at times, and has the uncanny knack for making her angry. Granted, she could get that from anyone, but at the moment, her knight in shining armor was Lord Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p><strong><em>'Kay, I know I said I would update the other stories before I updated this one, but I couldn't help it! It was there in my face and I wanted it to be extra long this time around, so I decided to surprise my readers with this super-long chapter! I don't know if you noticed, but there's been a lot of talk and hardly enough action. I bet half the readers in the beginning of the story were bored to death! Well, got close to it. Lol! I can hardly remember what all I put into this story, so if names change, don't be surprised. I'll go back through eventually and edit the names.<em>**

**_I kinda' skimmed through what I had in here, but can someone PLEASE tell me what in Gods' name did I name Sango's infant? I can't remember in the least! And I can't remember her eldest son's name either! . Sigh. Oh well! Guess I'll just have to do some more reading and analyzing._**


End file.
